The Lost Hero
by Shadow's Clutches
Summary: Hero of Time, left without memories after searching for the Princess. What has become of the Princess? Will the hero be able to find her and regain his memories? Or will the shroud of darkness cover them all?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Unknown

A faint symbol on his hand… that was all he had. He remembered nothing, not who he was or what that strange mark was on his right hand. He looks about his surroundings and sees nothing but a barren wasteland, a desert, for as far as the eye can see. He is surprised that he knows what a desert is but not anything about himself. The harsh sands whips at his face, blinding him as he unsuccessfully tries to find something, anything that will protect his eyes from the whipping sand. The sandstorm halts for a moment and he finds a piece of cloth, then looks around for something sharp to create slits in the cloth so he can see and still protect his eyes.

Surprisingly, he has a sword at his hip, a blade with a mysterious blue handle. It seems familiar to him as he gripped the sword, as if he had used this sword many times and his hand remembered even if he does not. Using the sword, he cuts slits in the cloth then wrapped the cloth around his head, somehow knowing that while the cloth would slightly hinder his sight, it was his best chance of being able to see in the desert.

A realization came to him; he was wearing some sort of pack. Wondering if anything in it could help his memory, he slung the pack off his back and looked inside. He saw a red tunic and a blue tunic, some potions, and various weapons. He inspected these weapons with great interest. Some of them looked like children's toys a slingshot and a boomerang. There were other weapons like bombs, bow and arrow, and an unusual device. He automatically came up with the name hookshot, but had no idea how it was used. He gripped it by the handle, examining it. He then finds a button and clicks it.

WHAM! He smacks himself in the face with the hookshot. He is blinking back tears as he tries to clear his vision. Okay, so this device shoots out at things… he made a mental note of that, deciding it was best to try it out again later when his head stopped aching. As he put the hookshot away, he sees something he did not notice before, a picture. He picks it up carefully, not wanting to rip his shot at remembering something. He sees a gorgeous woman in the photograph, with a smile that made his heart hammer in his chest.

'Who is she?' he wondered. From the way his heartbeat responded he guessed she meant something to him, if only he knew what. He looks at the back of the photo and sees a message written in an elegant hand "To the Prince of My Heart, May you always find your way back to me." The message had a 3 and a signature "Yours always, Princess Zelda."

Zelda… if he finds her she might help him regain his memory. As he rereads the message he wonders if he was a prince or did she just love him and that was her pet name for him… he did not know… He rummaged through his pack once more to see if there was anything he missed. He found another picture. This picture one was of him and Princess Zelda. Except he was not in his green clothes, he was in black, more formal attire. He was looking lovingly into her eyes and her in his. Now he knows that she definitely meant something to him. If only he could find her. He looked on the back. It had a date and it said "Princess Zelda with her future husband Knight Link at the annual festival."

'Knight Link?' he thought to himself, so he was a knight and his name was Link. So that explains the sword, but why was he in the desert. He notices a pocket in his tunic. In it there was a map and some parchment that looked like a journal or documentation of sorts. The map had a desert on it with a place circled on it saying potential clue, but he did not know where in the desert he was. Which way should he go? Link then looked at the notes. They resembled a journal. The dates went almost as far back as the date from the picture. Flipping to the first entry he read…

"My dearest Zelda has been kidnapped? How could this happen right under my nose?! I am supposed to protect her! DAMN IT! I will go traveling to all the lands in Hyrule. I will try the Gerudos first. They are thieves after all. The only problem is that I have to cross the desert. The desert is rarely forgiving; hopefully I can follow the red posts that mark a path through the desert."

Link looked up from the notes, looking frantically for a red post. If he found one of those, at least he could get out of the desert. He finally spots one. He then pulls out his compass, the needle is pointing northwest. He looks at his map again. The Gerudos were to the northwest of the start of the desert, he hoped it would lead there and set off toward the red post.

He followed the red posts until night fell, once the darkness had settled upon the land, there was not enough light for Link to see the posts by, so he decided to set up camp right beside the post, so at least he would not be lost when he woke up the next morning. Link took some timber and twigs from his pack and made a small fire, just enough light to see the surrounding area. Link decided to add a journal entry, so in case he forgets what he is doing tomorrow, at least he can lead himself on the right track. He then thinks of the beautiful, mysterious woman in the picture. He drifts off to sleep with Zelda on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Something Amiss

The next morning, Link awoke with a start. He heard something, but what? He looked round the vast desert to see no-one in sight. He shook his head; it was probably just his imagination getting away from him. He exhales a sigh of relief, thankful that he remembers all of the previous day. Link then packs up his things, pulling his backpack strap to him as he set off to the next marker. As he was traveling to the markers, he goes back to the journal entries that he had not read yet. Apparently he had met very little resistance on his way to the Gerudo desert. No monsters to defeat. In his journal, he wrote about how since he defeated Ganon, he has not seen any monsters.

But Link wonders, if the monsters are all gone, then who kidnapped Zelda. He had been reading the journal and from what he wrote, Link had made a pact with the Gerudos the last time he was here and he had left as a honorary part of their tribe. It would make no sense for them to kidnap Zelda, but who else would kidnap Zelda? The Gorons and Zoras were long-time friends of the royal family, so they would not kidnap her. The Kokiri and skull kids never leave the forest, so they could not have anything to do with her capture. Link was beginning to think that a monster must be the cause. Or perhaps a new foe has entered Hyrule. If that was the case, he was wasting his time going to the Gerudos. Then again, they are close to the border of Hyrule that goes into a barren country beyond. No one is known to live there, but maybe there could be a monster created from a madness of the barren land. It could be some creature came from there and the Gerudos could tell him more. Link wonders about the absurd situation that has arisen. The Princess of Hyrule mysteriously kidnapped without a trace, and when he goes to rescue her he loses his memory. Something unusual is going on…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: A Familiar Face?

A girl wakes up to a cruel face. A face scarred by slashes and uncontrollable fury. She automatically tries to back up, but is chained, with her hands above her hands. She tries desperately and in vain to escape her chains, but is unable to do so. The creature then speaks…

"So Princess, you are finally awake. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Who are you? And how DARE you kidnap me!?" Princess Zelda said with defiance. The twisted creature chuckles as he touches her smooth cheek. She shudders at his venomous touch.

"Well Princess, you should recognize me, I look very similar to someone you know well." He said smirking. "As to your question of how dare I kidnap you, well it was not like anyone tried to stop me."

"You are lying!" Zelda shouts. "Link would never have let anyone come near me without a fight."

He laughs, amused. "Oh really? Then how come he was unaware you were kidnapped until the morning?"

Zelda was taken aback. How could anyone slip past Link? He was the most diligent person, always making sure the guards stayed attentive,not wanting anything to befall her. He would often stand guard himself to ensure her safety. She then examines her kidnaper more closely. There is something similar about him… if she looked past the scars, and the sick and twisted smile… there was something about his eyes… so familiar… she gasps.

He laughs. "So you do recognize me."

"But… you cannot be…" Zelda stammers.

"Why is that? Why can no one else look like you ex-fiancé!?" he angrily questions.

"What do you mean by ex-fiancé? I am going to marry him and you cannot stop me!"

He pulls her close and licks her lips. "I am going to make you MINE! Then you will NEVER desire him again." He then whispers in her ear. "Only me."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Memories of the Desert

Link makes his way through the desert, following the posts, wondering how long it will take to cross this barren desert. He continues to read the journal entries. Apparently his feelings of being watched this morning were not the first time he felt like that. He had felt it several times on his journey, whenever he looked around nothing was to be found. That added to Link's feeling that something was not quite right. He then skips to the last entry before his memory was lost.

"There is something stalking me, always watching… silently waiting for me to drop my guard to attack. If only I was not in the desert, I might be able to detect and find this person. But this person shifts like the sand. I think for a moment I see a hint of a figure, but by the time I turn to look fully at them, they vanish. I suspect this creature or person has teleport magic, but the real question was how it got this magic and more importantly how I can fight against it. It reminds me a bit like my shadow from the water temple that would disappear into thin air. But shadow link is dead. I killed him. His shadowy form shattered to pieces, I am pretty sure that counts as dead. What could this thing be? I have a feeling it is ready to pounce. I will have to be extra careful the next couple of days."

'_'_Great,' thought Link. In his last entry he was thinking he was going to be attacked and he needed to be careful, then he loses his memory. That cannot be a coincidence. Maybe if he finds this creature he can regain his memory back. Another thought occurred to Link. If this creature appeared and disappeared at will, it could have been the thing that captured Zelda. Appearing in her room while she slept then picking her up and teleporting back out to wherever he came from. There would have been no guards inside her room, so the teleporter could have gotten away without anyone being the wiser.

As he is contemplating the complexity of the problem, he realizes he sees faint outlines of buildings. He is almost out of the desert. He sighs in relief. He reaches the Gerudo encampment as the sandstorm dissipates. Link takes off his sand shield and looks around. The place looks deserted no one in sight. Link automatically goes into a low crouch and pulls his sword from its sheath. He walks to the houses, tensed and prepared for an ambush. But no ambush came. Link comes up to a house. He grips the door handle and opens the door, sword right by the opening. He slides into the room. As soon as he crosses the threshold, the people inside sense him and he hears the ring of weapons being drawn. As the people come into his sights he realized that they are all women, all were around a table with a map on it. The woman who intrigued Link the most was the one who looked different from the rest. She had a crown with a red jewel on her head. Something about her was familiar… the Gerudo with the crown then lowers her two swords.

"Link?" she says sounding stunned.

"Uh…" says Link. "Do I know you?"

A hurt expression appeared on the intriguing woman's face.

"You do not know who I am?" she asks.

"I lost my memory… I did not even know my name until I found something that had my name on it in my pack." said Link, hoping he did not offend her.

"Then how and why are you here?" She questions, to Link's surprise she puts her swords away.

The other Gerudos followed suit. Feeling slightly less threatened and not wanting to upset the woman, he slid the sword back in his sheath.

"Um… well…" he says putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Princess Zelda has been kidnapped…"

"Princess Zelda has been what?!" says the Gerudo queen.

"Kidnapped…" says Link hesitantly.

The Gerudo queen goes up to Link and starts shaking him.

"How did it happen? When? Why? Who?"

"All I know is what I found in the journal…"

"What journal?" she demands.

"My journal, I wrote down things about my journey to find Zelda…" he says as he pulls the journal out.

She grabs the journal, madly flipping through the pages. She gets to the first entry and reads through it. As she reads the part of the Gerudos being thieves she raises her eyebrow and gives Link a quick look. After she finishes reading the first entry, she shuts the journal and gives it back to Link.

"So when did you lose your memory?" she asked seeming tense.

"Six days ago. I have written a journal entry for each day, but I do not know what day it is so I do not know if one day is missing or twenty."

"I saw the last date of your last entry. That was 10 days ago."

"Then what happened those four days?" Link asks.

"How would I know?" asked the Gerudo queen.

"Well, you seem to know me, maybe you can help me? What is your name?" Link says.

The queen sighs.

"My name is Nabooru."

Link stands up straight as a memory comes back to him. The Gerudo queen was a sage who helped defeat Ganon. He had also saved her from Twinrova when Koume and Kotake found her snooping around the spirit temple. He also remembers with a flush of embarrassment that she had walked in on him taking a bath in an oasis near the temple_._ As his face goes bright red, Nabooru starts laughing…

"So you do remember me?"

"Ummm… It just kinda came back to me…" Link said still trying to take in the new memories.

"Do you remember those missing days? She asked hopefully.

"No… just memories about you." Link says getting red with embarrassment again.

"Well it is a start." She says with a sly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Imprisoned

Zelda tries to remain calm, but she is sure he can feel her heart betraying her fear of him. He then lifts up her chin and pushes his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, while she tries in vain to squirm out of his grasp. With his arms around her waist, and her hands chained above her head she cannot really move. This movement though entices this look-a-like creature to pull her closer, so that only their clothes are the barriers between their bodies.

"MMM…" he says. "You taste delicious… Your defiance is sweetly satisfying…" a lustful look was appearing first in his eyes, transforming his entire face.

She looked at him shocked… the lustful look softens his face, taking away some of the intensity of the scars on his face. He looks more like Link now, but Link's eyes never had such a crazed quality about them like this appalling creature did now. The scarred creature then releases his hold on her, silently considering. Then all of a sudden his face goes to pure rage.

He looks at her then says, "I will be right back my Princess, I have to deal with something."

"What?" She started to ask but he had suddenly disappeared.

'What was that about?' she wondered.

She hoped Link was nearby and that was why he left, but she had a feeling he was going to make trouble for Link, though she had no idea what. She looks around at her grim surroundings. Natural light came from only one direction, so she guessed that she was in a cave of some sorts. Other than that, there were no clues whatsoever of where in Hyrule she was. She saw a cot; she guessed where Link's look-a-like slept. There were no real decorations except for one picture. She gasped. In this picture was Link, her love and his look-a-like, though without the scars on his face or the crazed look in his eyes.

They were both laughing, grasping each other's shoulders so as to not fall on the floor from laughter. Link's gorgeous face was lit up by the sparkle in his eye; the other had almost the exact same look, as if they were twins. But Link never told her about having any family. He said he grew up in the Kokiri forest, but then who was the other, his brother? A relative? But how? Link said he had no family. He always had a far off distant pained look on his face whenever he talked about it. He said his family had died and he was left at the roots of the Great Deku Tree. Then how come this fiend had this picture. She desperately wished she could ask Link, but he was nowhere near and she could not escape. He then appears all of a sudden. For a moment she thinks he is Link, then sees his black clothes and then comes back to reality. It is just him coming back.

"What was that about?" Zelda asks calmly, while her heart is hammering, wondering if he did anything to Link. He starts swearing. She took a closer look at him then realizes he is bleeding, a long gash on his arm. He also had a limp. Her heart soars for a moment; maybe Link is on his way. He turns back to her, a look of pure rage on his face.

"Do not even THINK of him!"

He raises his hand to strike her; Zelda closes her eyes and tenses for a blow. She is surprised when what she feels is his hand stroking her cheek.

"I am not mad at you, my dear, just your fool." His eyes softened slightly. "He thinks he can have everything he wants. Well he is going to be very surprised when he finally finds you… By then you will be MINE! That will shatter Link's heart. And I will have my revenge." A twisted gruesome grin appears on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Brother?

An alarm sounds from the Gerudo guards, an intruder! Link and the Queen rush out to see this intruder. In a hunched form, a man with a black cape appears. As he stands up Link sees that he wears all black, unusually made clothes. The cape has a hood and is designed with curious symbols. The man shows his teeth and his lips curled back in a snarl.

"How dare you make it here!" he shouts. "Your memory should have been lost!"

Nabooru starts toward the man, but Link stops her.

"Who are you?" asks Link, thinking there was something familiar about the man. "And what do you know of my memory loss?"

The creature clad in black has a wicked smile.

"So you do not remember…" he says.

"Remember what? If you know where I can find Zelda you MUST tell me!" Links says exasperated.

"So you remember her?" he questions.

"Well… no not exactly… I have two pictures of her… and I know she has been kidnapped…" Link says slightly embarrassed and ashamed.

"Figures." said the cloaked figure. "Well I have to slow you down now, erase your memory again, so that you will remember her until it is too late." He says as he pulls out two long blades. They are similar to the weapons the Gerudo use.

"I will find her and you cannot stop me!" He shouts his body filling with a furious rage.

The symbol on his hand starts to glow golden as his eyes fill with a golden light. The cloaked figure takes a step back in surprise of Link's sudden change. Link draws his sword and charges at the unknown man. The creature was so taken aback that he did not raise his defenses in time, resulting in a nasty gash on his leg. The shadow-man finally regains his composure and fights back, but he cannot seem to strike a blow. This golden form of Link is superior to the man in every way. Golden Link then goes on the offensive. The shadow-man feverishly tries to block Link's relentless attack. The clang of blades rings loudly in Link's ear, but he hardly notices. All he cares about right now is disabling the enemy, so that he can find out what he knows about Zelda. The shadow's defense slips, Link's sword comes down, tearing a huge gash in his arm. The shadow screams, falling to his knees as he drops the swords. Link stands over him with the blade at his neck.

"Now tell me where Zelda is and who you are." Link says in a cold steely voice. "Or I will kill you."

The shadow-man laughs.

Link is puzzled, why is this man laughing when he has a sword at the man's neck and threatening to kill him.

"You can never kill me…" he said with a look of contempt in his eyes.

"And why not?" Link demands.

"You cannot kill me, your brother… no matter how much you wish me dead…" he spits on Link's face.

Link is stunned, he stumbles back. With all his soul he wants to deny it, but whenever he would try and say so, his mouth went dry and was unable to speak. Unable to deny it, Link drops his sword. The golden color dies from his eyes, returning them to their normal color. The golden symbol fades into the light mark it was before. The Gerudo queen starts toward the shadow, meaning to threaten him herself, but in a flash he disappeared, vanished from sight.

'Damn it!' thinks Nabooru as she kneels by Link. She has never seen him this shook up. She grips his shoulders.

"Link? Are you okay?"

Link is still staring in disbelief at the spot where the shadow last was. The queen then grips his head in her hands, trying to get his attention. She has an urge to kiss him at that moment, but knows his heart belongs to another and he is already confused enough. She holds his head so that he stares into her eyes. The light that normally lights up Link's eyes is nonexistent. All that is there is emptiness... She tries to hide her surprise, but Link senses it and his eyes snap back to her, looking a little better, while his eyes are not sparkling with their normal life, at least they do not look dead.

"What?" asked Link. "Were you asking me something?"

"I was wondering if you were alright…" said Nabooru concerned.

"I am fine." he says as he picks up his sword and starts to stand.

He says he is fine, but she can tell that he is not, his stance changed. His normally confident, calm stance had changed, to a more haggard stance. There was a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"No you are not fine." She says. "Who is he? Do you know him?"

He stands there silently for a moment or two, lost in memories.

"When he said he was my brother, I wanted to deny it automatically, but I was unable to…" he sighed. "Then I was suddenly flooded with memories…"

"What memories?" the queen asks worriedly.

"Of my childhood…" he said ominously.

"But Link… you have NEVER had memories of your childhood before. Nothing of your life till you wandered into the forest and was found by the Great Deku Tree…"

"I think I know why now…" said Link.

"Why?" Nabooru asked.

"Him…" said Link.

"What do you mean?" asked the queen not understanding.

"He is my brother. We grew up together, until the accident…"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: The Birth of Shadow

Link's memory flashes back to that fateful day. Link was with his family, he was given the horse for the day so he and his brother Zak could go to town to sell some eggs and get some grain. As they rode into town, they noticed something; no one was making any noise… not a sound could be heard.

Link always acted like the older brother, even though they were twins. There were always differences between them. Link was more at home in the forest nearby their house, always feeling the power and strength of the forest. He was already a proficient hunter, very accurate with his slingshot, in a few more years his dad said that he would help Link make a bow of his own. He was always more courageous, willing to fight off anything that threatened his family, whether it be animal or person.

Zak on the other hand, was more shy, a kind hearted soul. He always faithfully followed his twin around on his adventures. He was always in Link's shadow, whatever Zak could do, Link would always outshine him.

Link decided he was going to have a look at the town, he told his brother to stay with the horse, and he would be back soon.

Link goes to find the village deserted, everyone left. The people of the village clearly left in a hurry. There were toppled stands, food everywhere, toys left on the ground as if the kids were magically whisked away. The villagers must have caught wind of something. As Link thinks this, he smells smoke. He goes to the northern part of the village to see it all in flames. Creatures Link had never seen before were lighting houses on fire. He would later know them as moblins, but as Link first sees them, he sees only enemies. He desperately wants to fight, but then worries about his brother, so he returns to where he left them, only to find his brother and the horse missing. Link scans the horizon in all directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother or the horse, but nothing. Link then inspects the ground looking for hoof prints or footprints. He saw two sets of hoof prints. One set of prints coming to the place where Link stopped the horse and the other set of hoof prints going the other way.

'Why did he leave?' Link thought. That was when he saw another set of prints. They were unlike any he had ever seen. Link guessed they were from the new mysterious creatures he saw burning down the houses. Link's heartbeat quickened. His brother could be in danger and even if he made it home, that would just put their parents at risk. Link goes running in the direction of his house, hoping he can catch up before it is too late. As he gets closer to his house, he sees a brilliant light in the sky followed by smoke.

'Oh no!' thought Link. He runs back to the house and sees the house in flames. He shouts for his family. His mother and father call to him from inside the house. They are trapped inside the burning house. The moblins barred the door and the windows before starting the house on fire. Later he wondered what they were doing inside at the time of day, when they would normally be out in the fields, but at that moment he rushed toward a window trying to unblock it to give them an escape. He did not try unblocking the door since that was already in flames. He yells to his parents that he will try and remove all the wood in the way to free them. He removes most of the small debris, but there is a giant log he just cannot lift. He can see his parents now. He has a small hole opened in the window.

"I cannot get rid of the tree!" Link said in a frantic voice. "It will not budge."

His parents then suddenly tell him to run. Link looked at them confused. All of a sudden he feels something grasp his neck, pulling him off his feet and holding him in the air. His captor turns Link around, so he can get a look at the boy.

"I have finally found you…" he said with a wicked smile as he looks at the boy's unafraid face and the symbol on his hand.

"Did you really think you could hide him from me?" he asked Link's parents with a sneer. "Once you left my kingdom, you were difficult to track, but you should have known I would never give up."

"Let him go Ganon!" his mother said in a demanding voice.

"How DARE you demand ANYTHING from me!" he shouts as he constricts Link's throat even more, so that Link is gasping for breath.

"You are still Gerudo, therefore still my subjects."

"I am a Gerudo," said his mother. But my family is not. Take me back to my country and do whatever you want with me, but leave my family alone."

Ganon looks tempted by the offer, after all Link's mother is very beautiful. "I do not need you, I only need the boy, either dead or joining my forces." He lets go of Link's neck. Link gasps for breath on the ground.

Ganon stands over him and asks, "What do you say boy? Death? Or join me?"

Anger rushed over Link, Link hated bullies, and this guy would be chief among bullies. The symbol on his hand starts to glow. Link then rams into Ganon, knocking him over.

"You little twerp!" he shouts as he tries to grab the boy, but Link is too quick for him.

He punches Ganon with all his might, hoping to stun him so he can help his family. The fire had consumed most of the house by now, only the area near his parents was for the most part untouched. All of a sudden there is a rustle in the trees. Link looks up, stopping his assault on Ganon for a few seconds. That was all Ganon needed, he punched Link squarely in the stomach, sending Link flying. He landed with a crash, all the breath knocked out of him as he felt his ribs crack. When he comes to a few seconds later he is staring up at his brother, who is leaning over him.

"What are you doing here?" Link gasped, trying to breathe.

"I came to help you." said his brother.

Ganon sees this other boy and looks curiously at him. Ganon takes a step closer to Zak and asks "Who are you?"

"I am Zak, though my nickname is Shadow." he says shyly.

"You must be very talented…" said Ganon, with an intrigued look on his face.

"That is my brother, I am not as good as he is…" said Zak trying to shrink back from Ganon's stare… slinking into the shadows.

"You have a talent too," said Ganon. "You can teleport."

"Teleport?" said Zak confused.

"Yes…" said Ganon. "You can move from shadow to shadow across great distances…You are related to the descendants with shadow magic… your eyes show your potential…" Ganon takes another step towards Zak. "You could join me, I could train you."

"Never!" said Zak bravely.

Ganon sighed. "Such a pity… to waste such talent." He says as he flings a shadow-ball at Link.

Link rolls over, barely missing the shadow-ball. But there is another one coming that Link does not see as he is rolling.

"Link watch out!" Zak shouts, pushing Link out of the way. Zak is right in the path of the shadow-ball. Zak thinks about slipping into the shadows, hoping that he can use this shadow-shifting the man was talking about, hoping this will work. He feels his body start to shift, but he was not quite fast enough. Most of him had melted into the shadows, but not all of him. The magic sent a shock through his system as he comes into full form again. He feels something burning on his face, a scar created by the black magic, slicing his face. Zak screams in agony.

Link manages to stand up weakly. He looks around for anything that can be used as a weapon. He sees Ganon's sword lying nearby. He snatches it up. The sword is slightly too heavy for him, but he should still be able to swing it. His eyes glow gold for the first time in rage. He pushes back the pain and slices at Ganon. Ganon yelled, falling to his knees, as blood appears through the tear in his outfit on his stomach. Since Ganon is incapacitated, at least for a little while, he goes and tries to use the sword to cut the wood. His parents are coughing from the smoke by now. The flames are getting closer. Link still tries to chop the wood blocking his parents' escape.

"Link," said his mother in between bouts of coughing. "Leave us."

"No!" Link shouts through tears.

"Take the horse and get Zak to a healer." His mother commanded.

"No, I am going to save you!" Link shouts.

"You cannot…" she said sadly between the coughs. She reaches out her hand through the opening, holding his arm. "Save yourself, go to the southeast. You will eventually find the forest. The Great Deku Tree should be able to help Zak."

The fire catches onto his parents' clothes as they start to scream. Link failed them. He backs away from the burning house; he cannot accept the fact that his parents are burning to death. Ganon groans, he is starting to get up. Link runs to his brother.

"Where is the horse?" he asks.

Zak weakly pointed to the forest nearby.

Link helps his brother up, putting his brother's arm over his shoulder.

"When I found those creatures following me, I had hoped to lose them in the forest, but they must have backtracked to the house without me noticing." said Zak in despair.

"We will be okay." Link says with faked confidence, not wanting to bring his brother deeper into despair. "We will get on the horse and go to the Great Deku Tree; mom said he should be able to help us."

They hobbled over to the horse, both of them with injuries. Link gets up on the horse with some difficulty and offers his hand to his brother. His brother barely gets up on the horse behind him. Ganon by this time is starting to rise, sword in his hand. He had picked up his sword which Link had dropped to help his brother up.

"Better hold on…" Link says as he urges the horse into a fast gallop. As they ride off, they both look back at the man, Ganon, the Gerudo King. Link then kicks the horse once more, as they go sprinting off into the distance, still looking back as the figure of the man who changed their lives forever shrink into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: To the Great Deku Tree

After traveling for two days, they found their way to the forest. They had picked some fruit on the trees in Hyrule Field on their way. When the horse nears the forest, it got skittish, neighing, almost rearing up. Link whispers into the horse's ear, calming him down, while stroking the horse's head.

They then enter the forest.

Zak feels ill at ease, with the forest closing in on him.

Link feels the vibrance of the forest, the whisper of the trees, the call of the birds, the different sounds of nature bringing an inner calm to Link. He had always felt at home in the forest, but this forest seemed like he was coming home after a long time away. He smelled the scents, he smelt something unusual. It has a forest smell, but also the distinct smell of humans. Link knows that someone is in the forest. As they walk deeper in the forest, he senses them being watched.

"Who are you?" he asked to the forest. "I know you are out there! You do not need to fear us; we are just looking for the Great Deku Tree."

He then sees a young girl clad in green appear from the shadows. "Hi! I am Saria!" says the girl. "What is your name?"

Link smiles then says, "My name is Link and this is my brother Zak."

"I am also known as Shadow…" said Zak quietly.

"Which name do you like better?" Saria asked.

"Shadow." He said.

"Then Shadow it is." said Saria winking. "Come this way." Saria leads them to the base of the Deku Tree. "I would suggest getting off your horse before addressing the Great Deku Tree." Saria advised.

"Why?" asked Shadow.

"The Great Deku Tree has a loud voice, which might spook the horse. I am surprised that the horse came into the forest at all." Saria says puzzled.

Shadow replies "Link is good with animals; he calmed down our horse when we reached the border of the woods."

Saria considers Link carefully. "It requires quite a bit of skill to calm animals that do not belong in the forest." She says as she stares at Link admiringly.

"Could you help us off the horse?" Link asked embarrassedly. "I have broken ribs and Zak has some internal injuries as well."

"Of course." said Saria with a worried expression. Link kept the horse steady as Saria helped Shadow down. She leads Shadow to a tree and propped him against it, then came back to help Link.

Link said, "Please make sure the horse stays still, it has been acting skittish in the forest."

Saria griped the bridle of the horse with one hand, patting the horse's head with the other as Link awkwardly dropped off the horse, wincing as he landed. Link has the reigns in his hands and asks. "Is it okay if I tie the horse to a tree?"

"I will take your horse to my village, he will be safe there." Saria says as the takes the reigns from Link. "When the Great Deku Tree is done talking with you, you are welcome to stay in the village and recover from your injuries." As she said the last part, she gave Shadow a look, as if she knew his fate was already doomed.

"Great Deku Tree!" Saria says to the tree, bowing her head. "Two travelers are here to speak to you. Their names are Link and Zak, though Zak likes to be called Shadow."

The huge tree in front of Link and Shadow began to yawn. Shadow and Link stare wide eyed as a face appears on the tree.

"Thank you Saria," said the Great Deku Tree in a big deep booming voice.

"Tis an honor Great Deku Tree" she says as she bows and leaves with the horse.

"So what is the reason for this visit Link?" said the Great Deku tree in a friendly voice, smiling.

"Well, Great Deku Tree…" Link started nervously. "Our mother told us to come here."

"Where are your mother and father?" asked the Great Deku Tree.

"They are dead…" Link says sadly.

"What!?" said the Great Deku Tree in a distressed and angry voice. "Dead!? How!?"

"Well… we were going to market to sell eggs and get some wheat to make bread when we found the whole place deserted. I went to go and check out what happened and I found a creature I had never seen before." said Link.

"My guess would be a moblin." said the Great Deku Tree.

"What are they?" asked Shadow.

"They are monsters who are ruled by Ganon, King of the Gerudo. A king who has been nothing but trouble." the Great Deku tree explained.

"That must have been the guy that attacked us." said Shadow darkly.

"So you encountered Ganon and escaped?" said the Great Deku Tree in a mixture of surprise and admiration.

"Yes, but fighting him made us lose our parents…" said Link fighting back tears.

"How?" Great Deku Tree asked.

"It is my fault…" said Shadow glumly. "I left Link in the marketplace when I saw a creature nearby. I rode the horse into the forest to try and get them lost, but they backtracked and went to our house."

"It is not your fault." said Link as he puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "They were in the house, where either Ganon or Moblins barricaded them in and set fire to the house. I had tried to get rid of the debris from a window. I had everything removed but a log when Ganon came from behind and chocked me. By the time we stunned him, there was not enough time to free our parents. Before they died our mom told us to come here, and that you could help my brother's injuries."

"Come closer Shadow…" Great Deku Tree encouraged.

Link helps him up and helps him limp closer to the Great Deku Tree.

"Look into my eyes Shadow."

Shadow lifts his eyes to the Great Deku Tree.

"What did you get attacked with?" the Great Deku Tree questions.

"It was a massive black ball of energy, it crackled and it looked like there was lightning in it. He was trying to hit Link after Link got knocked back for looking at a sound, which was me exiting the forest. Link could not get up. He rolled away from the first one, but while he was rolling, Ganon shot another one at him. I pushed Link out the way and was going to get hit. A split second before I got hit I remembered that Ganon said I had the power to shadow travel, so I tried it. I felt myself start to vanish, but then the shadow-ball hit me in the face. I got knocked out. I do not know what happened after that until Link asked me where the horse was."

The Great Deku Tree sighed, a pained sorrowful sigh. "I am dearly sorry, but I cannot heal you."

"But my mom said…" stammered Link.

"Normally I can cure any kind of ailment, whether magical or physical, but Ganon's shadow magic is different. His power comes from the goddesses. I am not sure if you noticed a mark on his hand. It would have glowed black when he used black magic."

"So you cannot help him?" asked Link despairingly, blaming himself for his brother's torture.

"I can heal most of the physical ailments involved with your problem, though there will forever be a few electrical scars on your face. The part I am more worried about… is your soul…" said the Great Deku Tree said to Shadow.

"My soul?" asked Shadow with a puzzled expression.

"Shadow magic is a dark magic in itself, but to have that mix with shadow walking… it has never been done. While you are in shadow form, your body is split into energy similar to the shadow-ball, but less hostile. The shadow-ball blended with your shadow energy, which apparently is innate within you for you to do so without any training. Shadow energy is a dark twisted force, corrupting even the most pure of heart. So I fear for your spirit."

"What are you saying?" exclaimed Link. "That he will automatically become evil? He is my brother, he would NEVER do that."

"The future is not certain regarding his fate… but yours is more definite." the Great Deku Tree told Link.

"Mine?" said Link, taken aback.

"You are destined to be the savior of Hyrule." Great Deku Tree told him.

"But I am not a hero…" Link says not believing the Great Deku Tree.

"You have great courage Link, courage of the goddess. That gold mark on your hand is a symbol of one chosen by the goddesses."

As the Great Deku Tree says this, they symbol faintly glows… a golden-green color for a moment then it dulls back to normal. Link stares at the symbol, eyes wide.

"That is why you survived Ganon's attack; you had your own power from the goddesses, the Goddess Farore of Courage."

This was a lot to take in, so the Great Deku Tree sent them off with Saria, to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: Corruption

A year has passed. They had spent almost a year there without any problems, living with the Kokiri, but tension was growing between the two brothers. Shadow was sick of Link getting all the attention. But Link did not want to be the "Great Hero" and would gladly have switched places. Through this time, Shadow dabbles in his shadow-shifting, but the more he shadow-shifts, the more he gets lost to the darkness within. The shadow magic is consuming his kindhearted soul, transforming it to a gruesome monster, consumed by hatred. Saria notices these changes and tries to help, but he told her he was fine. Saria grudgingly accepted his answer till she saw a change in his eyes, they were filled with malice.

She then goes to speak to Link, to plead with him to try and reconcile with his brother and find out what is wrong. Since Link and Saria are good friends, he decides to go and try and talk to his brother, for her sake. Shadow is very defensive when Link asks him what is going on. Shadow slips into the shadow world and appears behind Link, knocking him upside the head. Link automatically draws the Kokiri sword, which he has been practicing with the past year.

"What is your problem?!" Link shouts at Shadow.

"YOU are my problem!" Shouts Shadow with pure hatred.

Link then saw his eyes. He knew his brother was lost to him. He was consumed by shadow. His eyes which normally are green were completely black. There would be no reasoning with him in this state. He then attacks hoping that injuring him would bring him back to his senses. He does not want to kill him, but he needs Shadow to stop so maybe he can calm him down. He slices dangerously close to Shadow's head. Shadow slips into the shadows. Link looks around, looking for any hint of his brother. Shadow had grabbed a sharpened rock into his palm. He reappears behind Link and stabs him in the back. Link cries out in pain, and tries to turn around, but Shadow had somehow frozen him by stabbing him.

"Do not move, Brother, unless you want to be paralyzed for life." Shadow says.

"Why are you doing this?" Link asked.

"I want you dead, but first you have to complete your 'destiny' and kill Ganon. Once you kill him, your usefulness will die. And I will take EVERYTHING you love and care about away from you. You will beg for death by the time I am done with you." He shoves him to the ground and starts walking away. He turns back toward Link.

"But until then, you will not remember me. Your feeling of betrayal will be much sweeter if you come to this realization when it is too late." Shadow says…

The memory fades as he faints in the memory.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: Longing for Memories

Link is brought back to the present, realizing now the complexity of the situation.

"My brother has Zelda." Link says.

"Why does he hate you?" Nabooru asked.

"It is a long story… I will tell you later after I free Zelda." Link says with a determined look on his face.

"Do you know where he went?" Nabooru questioned.

"No I have to figure that out…" said Link. "But I think I know who might…"

"Who?" asked the Gerudo Queen.

"Saria." Link said.

"The Kokiri girl?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes, when we lived there she liked him, and then he left. She probably still loves him; he might have told her where he went." Link told her.

"I am coming with you." said Nabooru.

"But…" Link started.

"No buts, you lost your memory coming here. I do not want anything to happen to you before you find Zelda and bring her back safely." she told Link.

"I guess I could use the company." Link says, his face flush with embarrassment.

"Then it is settled. We will leave tomorrow. You need to rest up after you trek through the desert."

As he spends the day recuperating, he thinks about the memories he regained. He had a brother and the Gerudo Queen loved him, but will not act on those feelings since he loves Zelda. But he can tell from the way she acts that she would do anything for him. He looks in his pack again, picking up the photo of Zelda. He looks at the photo, hoping that his memories would come back by looking at the photo, but nothing happens. As he stares at the photo, Nabooru comes inside the tent and sits next to him.

"If only I could remember her…" Link says sadly.

"Your memory will return back with time." said Nabooru reassuringly.

"But what if I go rescue her and save her and I have no recollection of her. If I save her, she will want to continue with the marriage, but how can I explain to her that I do not remember any of the time we shared." Link says despairingly.

"I know that your heart remembers her even if you cannot." Nabooru said.

"What do you mean?" Link asks confused.

She puts her hand to his heart.

"This is why; your heart hammers whenever anyone mentions Zelda. I could feel it when I entered the room. Your feelings are still there, you just need to see her and you will remember."

Link stares into her eyes. Through her hand on his heart, he can heel her heart hammering just being near him.

"Nabooru…" Link started to say.

"What?" she asks as she leaned closer to hear what he has to say.

He starts leaning toward her, "I want to tell you that you are very important to me."

They are face to face, just inches between them. He can see in her eyes conflict. She wants to kiss him, but knows his heart belongs to another. He then touches her face and pulls his in for a kiss. He feels her go stiff with shock, then melts into the feeling, passionately kissing him. She suddenly breaks away, leaving them both breathless.

"We cannot do this…" she gasps while trying to get her breath back.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, you love Zelda, kissing me is wrong, because once you get your memories back you will be ashamed you did so, and I would be ashamed I let it happen, even if I do have feelings for you." said Nabooru, steadying her breath.

He admires her sense of honor. He puts his hands her shoulders.

"I am sorry."

"We need to get you your memories back. Hopefully we do not have to go to the Zora's." Nabooru said.

"Why? Asked Link confused.

"Well… you took an engagement ring from a Zora when you were younger."

"I am engaged to two women?" Link asked thoroughly confused.

"Princess Ruto is not really engaged to you, though if she found out you lost your memory, she would be all over you, trying to convince you that she is your fiancée."

"Oh…" said Link.

"Hopefully we do not have to go there." She says as she gets up. "You need some sleep. I will let you rest."

"I will see you in the morning." Link says.

"See you in the morning." She says as she leaves the tent.

Link leans back on the bed with the picture still in his hands. He then hears a crinkle of something as he lies down. He reaches under the pillow and finds a picture. Apparently the Queen gave him her room. This picture is of Link and the queen, except her garb was different. This must have been when she was a princess, he thought. In this picture they were in front of the desert palace, with an oasis off to the left in the picture. Link was smiling, and Nabooru looked like she was trying to seduce him, with her head resting on her arms on his shoulder. He compares the two photos. Link does look in love with Zelda. He sighs, thinking of how his memory loss is a major pain in the ass. Link thinks it might be best to leave right now, so that she does not torture herself by going with him. But he knows he could use some sleep. He drifts off to sleep thinking of the chaos of the day…


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: Love Forgotten?

Zelda woke up again after a brief sleep. If you could really call it sleep. She could never really rest while chained as she was, but some "sleep" kept her going. She dreamed of Link. The creature notices that she is awake and stands up.

Zelda asks, "What is your name?"

He laughs. "My name is Shadow."

"That cannot be your only name; you could not have always been a shadow." Zelda replies back.

"My 'REAL NAME' is Zak, but I have lived my entire life as Link's shadow, so the name Shadow fits" he retorts back.

"Why do you have a picture of you and Link on the wall?" asked Zelda.

His expression visibly darkened. "It is for remembrance of a time long past."

"You knew Link?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, he was my brother… for a time…" said Shadow.

"Link does not have a brother." Zelda told Shadow.

"Oh yes he does, he just does not remember me. I could not let him remember my plans, so I took his entire childhood memories, so he would have none of me." Shadow said coldly.

"You took Link's memories?!" She asked stunned.

"Yes, but recently I gave him back the ones from long ago, so now he remembers me, but not you. After me he has no memories, though he seems to remember the Gerudo Queen, but not you… such a shame. Such fire between them, I wondered if he could actually be in love with you, when he looked at her so. He also knew the way she looked at him. I think he was planning on acting on those feelings." said Shadow offhandedly, but concealing an evil grin.

His words cut her soul. Link with someone else, normally she would say impossible, but if he lost his memories of her and remembered the Gerudo… then she would probably never get rescued. Link told her about his first encounter with her. If he remembers her, he might be attracted to her. Zelda had once asked him about it, he said that while she was beautiful and loved him, he already had the most beautiful wonderful princess who he loved and who loved him back. If he did not remember their love, would he find another? It was no secret that many women had fallen for Link on his adventures. Zelda prayed to the goddesses that Link would stay true to her.

"Your goddesses will not save you princess" he says as he sees her praying. "He will probably give into his feelings for the Gerudo Queen. He might EVENTUALLY come for you, but he will not remember you. I would give him his memories back at that time, so he can fully understand his betrayal not only to you, but to himself. By that time you will be mine and his heart will shatter. He will know that his betrayal led to you succumbing to me. Because when you have lost everything you care for, there is no point in resisting anymore."

As he said this, he roamed his hands all over her body. Zelda closed her eyes and pretended that she was with Link, for it was all she could do to ease her pain as tears fall from her face, hoping that Link was on his way.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12: Heading Out

Link awakes the next day, tired. He had been tossing and turning all night. He sits up and rubbs his eyes. He had just been dreaming about Zelda being captured with Shadow feeling her body and tears flowing down her face. Link was not sure it was just a dream. It had seemed too vivid… too real, to be a dream. Could it be a vision? Or is Zelda experiencing that right now. Link felt a twang of guilt over kissing the queen last night. Was it right to kiss her? If he gets his memory back, he would probably go back to Zelda and leave the Queen more heart broken. Link made a promise to himself. To try and not fall in love with anyone until he gets his memory back.

"Link?" Nabooru asked from the doorway. "Are you ready to leave?"

Link slings his backpack on and puts on his sword belt calling out to her "Yes I am." He walks outside and sees a massive amount of supplies.

"I do not think we need all those supplies…" Link says.

"I know that, some of my tribe is going to Hyrule Castle to tell them what has transpired and to trade goods with them."

"Oh," says Link. "Then let us be on our way."

They set off into the desert. Link asks how long it would take to get across the desert.

"It should take about seven days, if we move quickly maybe six." Nabooru says.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13: Run Free…

Link finally sees the green grass of Hyrule field. It slightly stuns him, since he has not seen any grass since he lost his memory. He sees a tree nearby the border and sees a red horse waiting there. The horse looks at Link then raises her head as she neighs, recognizing her master and friend.

"Epona…" said Link reverently in a low whisper.

"The best horse around." said Nabooru as she bumps his shoulder. "See, your memories are still there, waiting to be rediscovered."

As he walks up to Epona the horse waits, as if waiting for a command. Link then remembered the special phrase and whispered it into her ears. Epona tossed her head, turning so that he could ride. Link puts his foot in the stirrup on the other side.

Nabooru stares admiringly at him, his grace and finesse on a horse was almost too alluring, Link looks back, a boy-like sparkle in his eyes. He then gently presses Epona's sides as they go sprinting off. She quickly tells the others to head to Hyrule castle and she will meet them back at their camp once she has helped him finish his quest. She then spurs her own animal onward to catch up with Link.

Link was enjoying the exhilaration of riding, to be free of the desert, to feel a gentle breeze on his face and through his dusty hair. Epona was happily racing across the land. She was born to run. Link let go of the reins and stood up in the stirrups, holding his arms out, enjoying the sensation.

"Link!" Nabooru shouts, though Link can barely hear it.

He turns to see what is wrong then sees she is very far away; he forgot that not all horses and animals can run as fast as Epona. e sists back in the HHe sits back in the saddle, slowly slowing Epona to a stop. Epona gives Link an annoyed flick of her mane. After Link smoothes down her hair he whispers "I want to run free too Epona, but unfortunately Nabooru's animal is not as fast as you." He said as he patted her neck. She finally catches up with Link, breathing heavily like her animal.

"How… can… you… ride… that… fast?" she asked out of breath. Her animal went fast enough to take the breath out of her.

Link smiles a big genuine smile.

"Epona and I both like to go fast."

"I can see that." said the queen as she finally got her breathing back to normal. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Of course I do." He points toward the west. "Everyone knows the Kokiri forest is east of the Gerudo desert."

"Then lead the way." she says as she gestured with her hand for him to lead on.

Link gives the signal to Epona to start walking again, but this time only a walk. She neighs with slight annoyance. He rubs her neck, knowing that once this is all over, he is going to have to make it up to Epona later.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14: Into the Forest

They soon enter the Kokiri forest. Her creature refuses to go into the forest, no matter how much she urges it to go.

"We are going to have to dismount. Most animals will never go into the forest. Epona is probably the only animal to willingly do so." Link makes a clicking noise and Epona walks beside him. Link looks behind him, motioning the queen to walk. Nabooru looks fearfully at the trees, waiting for something to jump out and attack them, as she draws her swords. At the sound of the swords drawing, the forest demure suddenly changed, sensing an intruder. Link grabs her arm.

"Put your swords away, the forest does not like weapons."

"The forest?!" She says as she fearfully looks around.

"This forest is different from normal forests, time moves differently here. For people who grow up here, they stay children forever, which is why they never leave. Just make sure not to wander, to the northeast is the lost woods, if you enter there without a guide, you will be lost forever and turn into a skull kid, forever living in the lost forest."

"Does anything age here?" she asks as she puts her sword in her sheaths.

The forest visibly relaxed, more light coming in from the treetops.

"Yes, things age, just at a slower rate. People who enter the forest still age, but slightly more slowly. Animals do not like the feeling, so they will not go in." He rubs Epona's face affectionately.

"Why does Epona not mind being here?" she asked Link.

"She feels a connection to the forest like I do, I do not know why." As he said this he felt someone's eyes on him.

"Saria?" he asks. "Is that you?"

Out of the shadows Saria moves, showing herself to them.

"Hello Link."

Link goes to her and gives her a hug. "I am glad to see you!"

She blushes slightly. "Why are you here Link? You should be preparing for your wedding."

"Zelda's been kidnapped." Link told Saria.

"Kidnapped?!" Saria said in surprised. "How are you holding up?"

Link's eyes go downcast "I do not remember her…"

"You what?" said Saria stunned.

"Shadow took all of my memories of Zelda, but he gave me back memories of him." He tells her.

Saria's eyes go wide. "Shadow did this?" an expression of disbelief on her face. "He could not…"

"Yes he could and he did." Link says griping her arm. "He is more corrupted by the shadow magic than before."

"No…" said Saria, not wanting to believe it.

"You love him." Link says.

"Yes…" she says with a torn look on her face, her eyes pleading. "You cannot tell me he is fully corrupted by shadow magic…"

"No, not completely… I saw a moment where the malice was gone and there was sadness… but if he keeps using his magic he soon will be." said Link sadly.

"Then why are you here? And not looking for him?" she questions.

He sighs, "I do not know where to look. You were closest to him before he left. Do not deny it."

"Yes we were close," she says with a pained look in her eyes. "The shadow-shifting changed him… his feelings turned. He said that he would never come back to the forest as long as you were here."

"Did he ever come back?" Link demanded softly.

There was a pained in her eyes as she turns around and runs the other way.

"Saria!" Link shouts, but she keeps running.

"Stay here." He tells Nabooru. "I will find you back, if I do not make it back by nightfall take Epona's reigns in your hands and tap them twice against her and she will lead you to Kokiri village." He says as he runs off after Saria.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15: Shadow's Location

Saria is a very fast runner in the forest, the best of the Kokiri, but even she cannot outrun Link. He runs up beside her, grabbing her arm, slowing her down eventually to a stop. Saria tries in vain to escape Link's grip.

"Why did you run?" He demanded harshly, not understanding why she ran.

He can see her chest heaving from the run, her child-like body. He knows that if she would have grown, she would definitely outrun him, but his longer legs from being older made it easy to pass her. She did not seem to have aged since he saw her last, but she looked like she understood heartbreak.

"Tell me." He said.

"I saw him a month ago." Saria says quietly.

"What did he say?" Link questioned, not loosening his grip on her arm.

"He told me he had heard of your engagement and that his plans were finally coming full circle." She says as she starts crying. "He said I would never see him again. He was going to kill you and have Zelda as his wife."

"Oh…" Link stays partially stunned, as his grip on her arm loosens.

"I am sorry…" an awkward moment of silence passes between them.

"…Where I can find him?"

"What will you do to him?" she asks as she wipes away some of her tears.

"I will try my best to not allow the dark magic to consume him, but if he is already lost…" he says, leaving the grim fate hanging in the air, unable to say it.

"Save him Link, from himself." She pleaded, gripping his arm.

"I will try my best, I swear on my Triforce of Courage." Link promised solemnly.

"He is in the barren wasteland past the Gerudo desert. He said go to the most west of the Gerudo houses then go southwest and eventually you will reach it. So it looks like you have to go through the desert again."

Link sighed; he had just come from the desert and did not desire to go back through it anytime soon.

"Thank you Saria, thank you very much." Link then leaves her to her thoughts as he goes back to the Gerudo Queen. As he appears out of the forest, he can see her sigh in relief.

"So do you know where to go?" She asked Link.

"Yes, back to the desert and onto the barren wasteland beyond." Link told Nabooru.

"He is in the barren, corrupted, dead land?" She asks not sure why he would be there.

"Yes, we will head out tomorrow, but tonight we will spend the night with the Kokiri." He says as he starts walking, Epona matching his walk.

"In the forest?" Nabooru asked with a hint of worry and fear in her voice.

"Do not worry; the forest will not hurt you." He says to lessen her worries.

She does not seem convinced as they make their way to the Kokiri. Link decides to stop by someone else for council, the Great Deku Tree.

Link bows as he is close to the tree. The tree began to shake and then yawned.

"Link," said the Great Deku Tree. "I am surprised to see you here, I know that the woman beside you is not Zelda, tell me who this is."

"I am Nabooru, the spirit sage," she says as she bows. "I am Queen of the Gerudo. I came with Link to make sure that he does not lose his memory again before he rescues Zelda."

"Link, what happened? I thought you were engaged, not needed to rescue Zelda. What does this lady mean by you lost your memory?" asked the Great Deku Tree confused.

"You know who made me forget, he game me back memories from long ago. The memory loss is not permanent; as I go places I remember more. I do not remember Zelda though." Link clarified.

"Take heart young Link, you will remember her eventually. From what you told me she is quite a lady." Great Deku Tree said kindly.

"Can Shadow be corrupted fully by the darkness?" Link asked.

"If his heart truly feels the way the shadow energy feels, then yes. If that happens, he will forever be that way, doomed to be a shadow… a shadow of his former self." The Great Deku tree tells Link.

"Can Shadow make Zelda marry him?" Link asked.

"If he is corrupted enough, then yes. His shadow energy could erase your face and put his in your place, therefore making him you." Great Deku Tree says slowly.

"Would she know the difference?" Link asked.

"That cannot be determined. She has the power of wisdom from the goddesses. I would hope that would protect her from his lies and deception." The Great Deku Tree said.

"I hate to interrupt Great Deku Tree," said Nabooru suddenly. "But I was wondering how do you know all these things?"

"I am a part of Nature; I can feel through the ground what happens throughout the land. So I know more than people would suspect."

Link bowed and Nabooru followed suit.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree for your time, but we are weary and need some rest." Link tells him.

"Then remember this Link, family is one of the strongest bonds in the world. They can have great power over internal conflicts between the heart and mind."

"I will keep that in mind, wise Great Deku Tree." Link says as he ponders the Great Deku Tree's meaning.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16: Dreams and Shadows

They go to the Kokiri and rest for the night. Most people in the forest had restful sleep. Link however did not, though that might be because he was in the same bed he used when he lived here all those years ago. When he finally manages to drift off to sleep, he dreams. The dream starts like a dream but ends like a nightmare. Zelda is safe and in his arms, then his mind flashes to a battlefield. Link is fighting to protect Zelda from Ganon. They battle and Link gets wounded, falling to his knees. Zelda rushes to him and gets a blade stabbed into her back. The stab was meant for Link. He sees the light fade from her eyes as he catches her lifeless body. He starts sobbing, feeling the painful loss of his love.

Link wakes up, cold sweat dripping off his forehead. He decides he needs some fresh air. He left his tunic where it was, in his boxers he went outside to enjoy the cool breeze. As he does so, he can hear someone approach.

"Who is there?" Link demanded.

"Me…" said Saria softly.

"Oh! Saria!" he says slightly embarrassed for her to see him in his boxers. She realizes what he is dressed in and turns away.

"I uh… wanted to talk to you." She says with her eyes still shifted away from his body, though once or twice she did sneak a look.

"Come on in," said Link gesturing to the house. As she comes inside, he grabs some pants and puts them on before sitting next to her, ready for whatever she wants to talk about.

"Link… I am sorry I ran away…" Saria said softly.

"Do not worry about it," Link tells her.

Saria takes a closer look at Link, now that it is more appropriate, she sees his face and body glistening from sweat. "Link… What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Link says, turning toward the window.

She lightly touched his shoulder, turning him to face her. "Then why are you glistening with sweat?"

Link sighs. "It is nothing, just a dream."

"Just a dream?" Saria asks not believing Link. "A dream does not do things like this to you, was it a nightmare?"

"Yes," said Link hesitantly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Maybe it will help ease your mind."

"Maybe it will…" Link says and starts to explain his dream.

"Do you remember Zelda?" Saria asked.

"No, just the dream."

Saria puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He tells her his dream as she listens intently.

"Ganon is dead." Saria reminds Link. "So there is nothing for you to worry about."

"But what about Shadow?" Link asked.

"Shadow could never seriously harm or kill anyone." Saria said.

"Zak would never have done so, but Shadow is different… more sinister." Link tells Saria.

"Zak?" she looks questioningly at Link. "Who is Zak?"

"That is Shadow's real name, remember? His name before the shadow magic got to him. I mean we used to jokingly nickname him Shadow, because he kind of followed me around like one, but we always knew him as Zak. The person alive today is not Zak, but a shadow… a corrupted version of the brother I once knew." Link says, reminiscing about the past.

"He is not as corrupted as you think. I saw him recently; there is still some good in him. He is not fully corrupted yet. Maybe he just never let you see his Zak side after the accident." Saria suggested.

"Maybe." Link sighed, his heart heavy with troubles. "I hope Zak can be saved, but right now it does not look good."

They just sit there in silence, neither knowing what to say. Saria then gets up.

"I should let you get some sleep." She says softly. "You are heading out tomorrow right?"

"Yea, tomorrow we are leaving." Link replied.

"Good night Link."

"Good night Saria."

He watches Saria leave, he feels saddened for her. She believes he can be brought back, but what would she do if Link had to kill him. He sighed, wishing he could just fall asleep, but to no avail. He decided to go and check on Epona.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17: Skull Kid?

As he makes his way to the stables, he hears Epona sound her warning whinny. He rushes toward the stables, opening the door. He sees a skull kid there, a scarecrow like creature. The skull kid hears the door open and turns his head and giggles. Link stares wonderingly at the skull kid; they normally keep to themselves in the Lost Forest and stay away from the Kokiri. This skull kid looks different though. His eyes looked like normal human eyes, a dark emerald green. All skull kid's eyes look completely black, so to see one with normal eyes is an odd occurrence.

"Hello?" asked Link. "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost," said the skull kid. "But then I heard a horse and followed the sound."

"What is your name?" Link asked.

"My name is Billy." said the boy.

Link was surprised; normally anyone who goes into the Lost Forest loses their sense of direction and eventually their identity, but this one did not look full skull kid and remembered who he was.

"Why were you in the forest?" Link asks wondering.

"I was running away from wolves. You see I was not supposed to be out at dark, but I promised I would meet a friend nearby. I was on my way back home when I heard the wolves and ran into the forest. Then I got lost." The boy recounts his story.

Link puts his hand on the boy's shoulders. "You will be alright now. Are you hungry?"

Billy nodded.

"Okay, I will find you something to eat and then you can sleep in my house tonight."

Link finds Billy some food. As the boy greedily munches on the food, Link wonders what will happen to him. After all he leaves tomorrow…


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18: A Midnight Run

Link tucks Billy in bed. When the boy falls asleep, leaves his house. He wonders if Saria is still awake, but does not want to disturb her if she is asleep. He walks to the Great Deku Tree. When he gets near he hears the Great Deku Tree singing a song about times long ago. Link walks up to the Great Deku Tree, listening to the soft, slow, sad song. As the song slowly ends and the Great Deku Tree's voice fades softly into quietness. Link then addresses the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree?" he starts asking.

"What is it Link? You cannot sleep?"

"No I cannot sleep, but the reason I came here is I found a boy, who was part skull kid, part human."

"Hmmm…" the Great Deku Tree ponders.

"Is there any way to heal him, so that he looks like a normal boy again? I worry for the boy, especially since I leave in the morning." Link asks, hoping there is a way to help the boy and ease his conscious.

"Do not fret Link, if he cannot be healed, he is always welcome in the village. Though if you want to try to heal him, I would try your song of healing, it might help." The Great Deku Tree offers.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree," Link says as he bows and leaves. Link, though his mind has calmed, is still restless. He decides to go back by Epona. Epona whinnies in greeting as he opened the stable door. He pets Epona on the head and gets up on Epona's bare back. He whispers in Epona's ear "It is time to go for a run." Epona's ears perked up. Link could sense Epona's silent query, asking if he heard him correctly. "Run free," he whispered in her ear.

With that she sprinted off, out of the stables and into the forest. The wind rushes past Link and Epona, the wind blowing through his blonde hair. His tunic he had left behind at the house and he had not worn his cap for a while, though he does not remember why. His bare chest also felt the breeze, cooling his still sweaty skin. Link was enjoying the free feeling of riding Epona, as Epona was enjoying the freedom from the saddle and being allowed to run, like she was born to do. Eventually Epona slows down, the breeze died down as well. Somehow she had managed to find a clear glade in the forest. Link dismounts. As Epona walks beside him, Link knows there is something familiar about this place. Epona nudges him forward.

"What?" he asks her as he turns around. "Why did you bring me here?"

She shoves him with her head, pushing him in the direction of the pedestal. Link walks up to it and kneels to get a better look at it. The words he had read when he first pulled the sword were gone. In its place was curious letters, they looked like the night sky. "Only light can banish the darkness. If the darkness is not destroyed before the new moon, the world will fall to darkness." Link stares in disbelief. The plaque had changed from when he saw it before, leaving him a new message. Link wonders what the darkness is and if it refers to Shadow, and what the light is. Link ponders what this prophecy could mean. He writes it down in his journal, so he can look back on it if he needs to. He then stands back up and walks to Epona. Looking into her eyes he asked.

"How did you know that this would be here?"

Epona tosses her head and neighs as if he should be able to sense it too. He smiles and shakes his head at the incredulous horse. He then gets up on her back. Epona automatically turns back the way they came, sensing he wants to go back. Her ears silently twitch, asking if she could run. He patted her head, a silent gesture saying no. He needed her to be fully energized for tomorrow, since she would have to carry him and Nabooru out of the forest. They get back to the village and he gives Epona an apple. Epona contently eats it as Link goes back to the house. By now there is little night left. In an hour or two everyone else would wake up. He knew he should at least give himself some rest. He checks on the boy and sees him fast asleep. Link decides to go sleep with Epona; it seems more natural than sleeping in the house. So he enters the barn again, Epona had already started to settle down for a rest. He sits down next to her, leaning against her side. Epona nudges his head back with her head, so he is using her as a pillow. The warmth of Epona's body lulls Link to sleep, easing his mind into a deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19: Softer Side of Shadow?

Another day dawns, she feels Shadow close to her. She is wondering if she will ever get out of the chains. Shadow sparked doubt in her mind. What if Link's memories are gone forever and he will never remember her or their love for each other. The doubt is growing in her heart with the dawning of a new day. She still holds on to hope. But her sense of hope is waning.

"How are you feeling today my dear?" Shadow whispers softly, with a kind voice.

Her eyes go wide with shock, he sounds just like Link. Her heart beats faster. He chuckles softly, putting his head to hers, putting a hand through her hair. She is confused, she loves Link, but Shadow is almost exactly like Link, it would not take much for Shadow to look exactly like Link. Shadow's scar would be the only way to identify him if Shadow's anger and temper were gone like they were now.

"I do not want to keep you chained up." He whispers, "But I am afraid you will leave if I release you. If you trust me, maybe you do not have to be chained the way you are." as he strokes her cheek lovingly.

She has half a mind to give in to what he wants, she also wants feeling back in her arms, but still clings to the hope that Link will come soon. She does not cringe from his touch. He senses her calmness; she no longer seems to fear him. She can see his eyes glow with delight, bringing a child likeness to his face. He unlinks the chains holding her wrists above her head, letting the chains fall to the ground as she brings her hands down. They are heavy from the chains, but at least they are not painfully raised above her head. She feels a throbbing sensation in both arms as she starts getting feeling back in her arms. He then goes and hugs her. She is surprised and confused.

He then backs off and says "Am I really so bad?"

"I do not know yet, but you do have some good in you, though you may call yourself Shadow, you are not Link's shadow, just similar to him. You are your own person; you do not have to live like a shadow. You could come back with me to Hyrule and be accepted, not as Link's shadow, but as Zak."

He seems to consider he words for a moment "I can never go to Hyrule, Link knows too many people. I would always be compared to him" Shadow says with a pained expression.

"You could tell him that he is your brother or maybe a cousin if you wanted to distance yourself from him." Zelda offers. You do not have to live here all by yourself."

Shadow then goes to touch the scar on his cheek, a pained, saddened look on his face. "I am destined to be alone in the shadows." He says softly.

"Please let me go Zak, you do not want to hurt me or Link. You just want to be loved, come with me and you can have a new life, you do not have to be Shadow."

"That is where you are wrong Princess." He says as the darkness comes back to his eyes. "I DO want to HURT Link."

He then goes and attaches the chains to a pillar so that she has limited, but some use of her arms, Zelda is grateful for that.

"You will learn to accept your fate and you will NEVER be with Link" Shadow says with a furious voice, but his eyes just look saddened.

Zelda wonders what happened to Shadow for him to be this way, seeming to have two personalities in one…


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20: Song of Healing

The next morning Link awakes to Saria and Nabooru calling his name. Saria's voice gets louder as she opens the barn door. Link rubs sleep from his eyes as Saria comes into the barn.

"What are you doing in here Link?" she asked.

"I was not able to fall sleep and found a boy last night. I let him sleep in my house. I slept in here because I wanted to give the boy some privacy and Epona wanted my company." He says as he pats Epona.

Saria shakes her head softly. "You are an odd one Link. Most people like sleeping inside a house, but not you."

"Yes, but I am used to sleeping on the road, sleeping in a bed is strange." Link replied.

Saria gives him a look, wondering if the reason he has problems sleeping in a bed is because Zelda was not with him, but decides against asking him.

"Why are you staring at me like that for?" Link asked as he got up.

"Oh it is nothing, just thought you would be the first one up." Saria says, for she thought that would have been the case.

"Well… I uh… I was up late last night and needed some sleep." said Link, not wanting to reveal too much about the night's events.

"Oh," said Saria slightly surprised, wondering what he was doing up late.

"Yea, I took Epona for a run." Link explained as Epona stands up and he puts her saddle on.

She smiles, knowing how they both love to run.

"Nabooru has been worried about you." Saria says.

"I should probably go and speak to her then." He says as he goes out of the barn, Epona walking behind him. He sees Nabooru looking all over for him. He calls out to her.

"Nabooru, I am over here."

She turns around and Link sees the look on her face change from worry to relief. She runs to him, giving him a hug.

"I thought maybe you left without me." she says.

"Now why would I do that? I would not leave you here all alone here in a strange land." He says softly as he gives her a hug back.

Nabooru then realizes his bare chest.

"Link… Why do you not have a shirt on?" Nabooru questioned.

Link shrugs his shoulders.

"I prefer to sleep without my shirt on, is that a problem?"

She backs away from him, slightly embarrassed. "No… it is not a problem…" she stammers. "We should start heading out, right?" she says to change the subject.

"I have to do a few things first… Is the boy in my house still asleep?" he asks.

"I believe so… Who is the boy anyway, it seemed like something was wrong with him." She wonders aloud.

"He wandered into the lost forest and somehow made it out. The Great Deku Tree said the song of healing might heal him, but I thought the kid should get some sleep since it was late at night when I found him." Link informed her.

"So that is what a skull kid looks like…" Nabooru says to herself softly.

"Not quite, skull kids have different eyes, not normal eyes, but completely black, devoid of any color or change." He walks into his house, pulling his ocarina. He plays the song of healing. The boy's face starts to change, slowly changing back to a normal face. Nabooru stands there, stunned at the transformation. Link is equally surprised. They boy then stretches and wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he notices something different. He stares at his hand, now normal. He then looks up at Link.

"Did you do this?" He asks awed at his body back to normal.

"I played the song of healing, since you were not full skull-kid you were healed." Link says shrugging off the boy's gratitude, not thinking he deserved it. The boy runs up and gives Link a hug, a giant grin on his face.

"Now I can go home!" they boy exclaimed.

Link wonders how long the boy was in the forest and how much time has passed for his family, but he pushes the thought from his mind.

"Where do you live? We are heading out of the forest and can help you get home." Link asks the boy.

"I live in Kakariko village to the north." The boy tells him.

Nabooru pulls him toward her.

"That is not on our way. Can we just send the boy off or have him stay here until you find Zelda?"

"The boy misses his family. I am taking him home. I just hope he has a home to come back to." said Link not budging.

"Okay…" Nabooru sighed, knowing that Link was not going to change his mind.

"You ready to go home?" he asked the boy.

"Yes!" Billy said excited.

"Then we should go." Link says as he urges they boy out of the door. "Just let me pack my things and we will go."


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21: Leaving the Forest

A minute later Link came out of his house, wearing a shirt, his sword on his hip and his back slung on his back. He then helped Nabooru and Billy up onto Epona's back. He was going to walk; he does not want to overburden Epona with three riders.

"You can hold the reigns." He told Nabooru and the boy. "Just do not pull sharply back on them, Epona will not like that." He patted Epona's head and they started walking.

"Link!" Saria shouted.

Link turns back around to see Saria walking toward them.

"What is it?" he asks.

"So you were not going to say goodbye?" she asked.

"Oh, Sorry… I just want to get the boy home as soon as possible." Link says.

Saria glances at the boy, noting the change.

"So how did you heal him? I though he was a skull kid?"

"His eyes were normal; I asked the Great Deku Tree if there was a way to heal him. He told me the song of healing might work."

"I am glad the boy has healed, but are you sure it is a good thing for him to go home? We have no way of knowing how much time he has spent in the forest or how much time passed on the outside since he came here." Saria cautioned.

"I know, but at least the boy will know, trust me, not knowing is worse..." Links says back.

"Okay, so you are going to Kakariko village then back to the desert?" Saria asked.

"Pretty much." Link told her.

"Do you think we should stop by Lon Lon Ranch on our way back? They have the most delicious milk and Malon has not seen Epona for a while." Nabooru added.

"Who is Malon?" Link asked questioningly.

"She is the farm girl who looks after the ranch, the ranch where you found Epona…" Saria said, with an odd look on her face.

"What is wrong Saria?" He asked, wondering why she had such an unusual look on her face.

"Nothing, I just am not sure you should see her in your condition…" Saria says.

"Why?" Link asked, wondering what history he had with this ranch girl.

"You will see…" Saria says avoiding his question. Luckily for her, they were nearing the edge of the forest and it was time to say goodbye.

"Bye Link." She says as she hugs him "Stop by on your way back and keep us informed, okay?"

Link hugs her back.

"I will."

And with that they leave the Kokiri forest… Saria watches them go. Silently wondering if she will ever see Link or Shadow again…


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22: Bandits

Though most of the way Link walked, there was a treacherous patch of road where Link got up on Epona behind Nabooru and had her gallop. This place was known for looters and Link though it best to get through it as soon as possible. Nabooru and the boy both grip the reigns tightly. Link warns them to not pull back unless they all want to go flying off Epona. Link guides Epona using slight movements in his legs. Epona's ears twitched backward, her signal that she hears something coming from behind. Link turns around to see five bandits on horses galloping behind them. Link slides his bow off his shoulder, notches an arrow and fires. Link's arrow hits the target, knocking one man off his horse. Before that man hit the ground, Link had fired another arrow and another. Two more men went down, leaving two bandits left.

"Link!" shouts Nabooru, pointing ahead of them, where two more men were blocking their path.

Link quickly turns toward the front, shooting off two more arrows in rapid succession, killing the two men in front of them, leaving them a clear path as he urges Epona to go faster. Epona is at a full sprint now, but is slowed down by carrying three people; Link turns to look back at the bandits behind them. They are slowly catching up with Epona. Link feels into his quiver, there are very few arrows left. He refuses to use the light arrow at all costs, always holding onto it in case he meets monsters, or evil that can only be purged by light arrows. He shoots another arrow, leaving one man left. This one Link wants alive, he aims carefully and shoots him in the shoulder, the man falls of his horse and lands on the ground. Link gives a tap to Epona's back leg to tell her that he is jumping off. He jumps off and backflips to the ground, a move he has done many times before. He draws his sword and walks over to the injured man lying on the ground.

"Why did you attack us?" Link demanded.

"We recognized the future King's horse." He says weakly. "We hoped to take you and your friends for ransom."

As Link is confronting the man, Epona loops back around to wait nearby Link. Nabooru slowly surveys the surroundings, looking for others while Billy looks nervously around on the horse, waiting for more men to come out.

"Are there any more of you?" Link asked.

"No, we had hoped you would see our two men heading toward you first then turn around to be attacked by our five… apparently you are as good as they say…" the bandit responded.

Link noticed Nabooru and Billy visibly relax at the bandit's words out of the corner of his eye. Link scanned the area for himself, but saw nothing. He then turned his head to Epona, looking for any sign that she had heard anyone else. Epona looked into his eyes and shook her head, telling Link that no one else was nearby.

"What will you do with me?" the bandit asked fearfully.

"Well, generally bandits would get hung…" Link said as he stared into the man's eyes.

The man hangs his head. "Then that is what you are going to do to me, is it not?"

Link sheathes his sword and put his hand out to the man. "This time I am going to let you go. After all, there has been enough death today. I am sure some of these men had families, am I correct?"

The man takes Link's hand, pulling himself up. "Yes, most of them had families…"

"Where did these men come from?" Link asked.

"Kakariko village, my Lord." The man replied.

"I am not your Lord, my name is Link. Do you know of a family that lost a boy… who was 10 when he went missing?" Link asked worriedly, hoping he did not just kill Billy's father unknowingly.

"Yes, I know that family very well… it was hard on the whole village when the boy went missing. The entire town sent out search parties for him, but we did not find a trace of him…" The man said sadly.

"How long ago did the boy disappear?" Link asked.

"It was two years ago if I recall correctly." The man said.

"Can you take us to them?" Link asked as he mentally cringed. The boy had been in the forest for two years, a lot can happen in two years Link thought. Link though silently thanked the Goddesses that Billy had not been in forest long enough to outlive his family.

"Yes, of course I can… may I ask why?" the man asked.

"We… have news of their boy…" Link said vaguely, not wanting to reveal too much.

"That is splendid!" The man said excitedly. "I would be honored to escort you to them."

"Then let us get going. We are in a hurry." Link replies.

Link takes out the arrow from the man and wraps the shoulder in bandages, to stop the bleeding. He then helps the man back onto his horse and gathered up all the dead men's horses, tying the reins together, and linking them to one of the left over horses. Link would ride one of these horses, to speed their travels. They ride till the sun starts to set. Link sets up the camp. He tends to all the horses, taking off their saddles, making sure they are comfortable and fed before eating himself. They all have a nice dinner around the campfire. Link urged all the others to get some sleep while he stayed watch. Link wanted to keep an eye on the bandit, not wanting to be taken by surprise, though he did not think the bandit would try anything. Link also thinks this is the perfect time to catch up on his journal writing. He writes by the light of the crackling fire… when he is finished writing, he goes by Epona, resting against her, thinking about what Saria meant by "You will see" when he asked about seeing Malon in his condition. He drifts off to sleep still puzzled by the way Saria acted as he left…


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23: A Somber Song

Zelda wakes up and for the first time since her capture, she feels well rested. No awkward positions this time. For this time, she is not strung up with her arms high above her head. As she awoke, she saw Shadow doing something curious. He was softly playing a violin, a slow somber song. She had never heard of this one before and it surprised her, for she knew practically all the songs that violinists play. Violinist from all over Hyrule would visit the castle to show off their skills and their talent. This song brought out a great sense of sadness, but she recognized the complexity, grace and beauty of the song. Up until this point, he had always been focused on her the moment she awoke, waiting for her. It was a surprise and a relief to not be the focus of his attention. She watched him curiously as he played. For his face showed true sadness when he played, as if this song was a projection of his emotions. Zelda listened quietly, hoping not to disturb him in the middle of his song. She also watched how gracefully he moved the bow over the strings. She could tell that Shadow was very good. She herself played the harp. Though the instruments were different, she could imagine herself playing her harp beside Shadow, creating a beautiful duet. All too soon the song ended, leaving silence in its wake. Shadow then put down the violin into a case that she had not noticed until now. The sad look stayed in Shadow's eyes as he turns around. Zelda expects a flash of anger from Shadow, since she was an unwanted observer of his performance.

But Shadow just looks at her for a moment not saying anything, looking into her eyes and asked, "Did you like my song?"

"I did… I have not heard of a song quite like it before… it was beautiful." Zelda replied, still awestruck at his skill and finesse.

"That is because the song is of my own creation. There should not be anything like it." Shadow said quietly.

"It is very unique, and a very powerful song. I am glad I got to hear you play it." Zelda added a soft smile on her face.

"I am glad you enjoyed it…" he says then his eyes change to a crueler look for a second. But when he speaks again his eyes become gentler, though she can see he is annoyed.

"I need to take care of some things…" Shadow said as his eyes change again… like there is a conflict.

"I hope you will be able to manage without my presence…"

As he walks away from her his eyes change to the crueler Shadow, giving a venomous look as he leaves, but leaving none the less. She wonders why he is leaving. Now she is left alone to her thoughts. Once again, Zelda misses Link… while sometimes Shadow may remind her of Link, he is not the same. She is sometimes drawn to Shadow when his calmer side is near, but his cruel side is more than she can take. She wants to get away from Shadow, she despises herself for being a tool for Shadow to lure Link and make him suffer. She wonders if somehow she could convince the softer side of Shadow to release her… The softer side seems to be more reasonable, if only she could figure out how to make sure his softer side stay…


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24: A Family Reunited

Link awoke early the next morning, just before sunrise. Everyone else in the camp was sound asleep. He decided to let them stay that way while he saddled the horses and prepared breakfast. He packed everything that he could, so that once the rest of the group waked up, all they would have to do is roll up their tents and cots and get on the horses and leave. The aroma of the food cooking helped the others arouse from their slumbers. Billy arose first.

"Mmmmm… Smells good!" he said excitedly, wide awake.

Links just smiles as he hands a plate to the excited boy, who eagerly gobbles the food. Nabooru is the next to wake up.

She comes out of her tent, taking a deep breath. "Well that is one way to get us up Link." She says as she smiles and starts eating.

"Hey, it works!" Link replied smiling.

The stranger was the last to awake and for a moment Link wondered if the stranger had run away in the night, but then the stranger appeared out of the tent and Link sighed of relief.

"Smells mighty good." The man commented as he sits by the fire.

"It mis delimous!" Billy said with food in his mouth.

The stranger smiles as Link hands him a plate. "It must be good if the boy cannot even pause from eating to comment on the food."

"I am a decent cook…" Link said meekly as he starts eating the food himself.

"Mmmm…" said the stranger after eating a few bites. "You are better than a decent cook, my Lord."

"I am Link, remember." Link reminded the man.

"I am sorry Link; after all you are a knight and future prince of Hyrule usually people like high titles." said the stranger apologetically.

"Well… I am not really into high titles; after all, I did not start as a knight, just a peasant. What is your name by the way?" Link asked.

"My name is James."

Link smiles and says. "Well then James, finish eating, because you are holding up our party."

"I better dig in then!" James says as he hurriedly finishes eating.

They then pack up their gear and head out. Around midday they reach Kakariko village. Link is apprehensive about getting there, wondering how to explain to Billy's family and to Billy why two years have passed, yet he has not aged. The landscape had changed, behind them was the tight quarters of a canyon, before them was a valley in front of Death Mountain. There was luscious greenery, though very few trees. As they headed down into the valley, the people ran up to greet them, some came to greet James, and others came for their curiosity of the newcomers. When the people of the village got close enough, they recognized Link's horse.

"Epona…" they whispered to themselves awed. "That is Knight Link's horse…" Then they looked and saw Link riding up on another horse.

"Knight Link!" the crowd exclaimed.

"Get the village elder" said one of the crowd to a young girl of the village. The rest of the crowd bowed at the waist to the future King of Hyrule, and the savior of their lands.

"It is good to see you Knight Link!" exclaimed on of the villagers.

"Thank you…" Link said humbly, shying away from all the attention. Then Link noticed an elder man coming toward them. Link sighed; glad to have the attention away from him as the man got closer.

"Greetings young Link." The elder said calmly as he bows his head.

"Greetings elder," Link says as he bows his head then gets off his horse.

"What brings you here?" The elder asks.

"That needs to be discussed more privately…" Link tells the elder quietly. "My friends would also like to rest."

"Very well Link." The elder says. "We can speak more in my house. If you would all care to join me."

"Thank you James for helping us," Link says as he bows. "If we need your assistance we will find you."

"Of course Link." James says quietly, after he gets off the horse he bows.

Link helps Billy down from Epona, and Nabooru gets off the horse herself, trying to be as graceful as possible. They all start walking to the elder's house, Epona quietly following them. As they entered the elder's home, they seated themselves around his table.

"So what needed to be discussed in private Link?" the elder asks, a slight frown on his face.

"I wished to speak privately to you for two reasons. One is the boy that is with me. He belongs to this village. He went missing two years ago." Link told the elder.

"Billy?" the elder asked surprised. "Is that really you?"

Billy looked up into the elder's eyes. "Yea… has two years really passed?"

"Yes, but Link I do not understand… where did you find him, and why does he not look to have aged at all?" The elder asks confused.

"He wandered into the lost woods." Link said simply.

The elder stares at him with bewilderment.

"He was in the lost woods? And made it out alive?" The elder asks stunned.

"Yes, somehow he did not turn into a skull kid fully." Link tells the elder.

"Skull kid?" Billy asks. "What is a skull kid? Was that why I looked weird, kind of like a scarecrow?"

"Yes Billy, you looked like a skull kid, except for your eyes. You see, most people who wander into the lost forest lose their identity, becoming a skull kid, succumbing to the forest's magic. For some reason, you did not. You somehow managed to hold onto your identity, not becoming a full skull kid. You somehow heard Epona and followed her voice out of the lost woods. This is something unheard of. I did not know how long he had been away though. I had hoped that it was not too long." Link clarified. "I was hoping to bring him home to his family, and knowing that he is safely home I can continue on my travels."

"Of course." The elder said. "Billy? Do you remember where you lived when you were here?"

"No…" Billy said sadly. "My memory is not all that good. I do not remember."

"That is all right Billy." The elder said. "I think James has been waiting outside the house to lead you there anyway."

The group then gets up and James leads them to Billy's house. At first there is some confusion when Billy's family does not quite recognize him. But after they recognize him it is a happy and tearful reunion, for they did not expect to ever see Billy again. Link smiles softly as he watches the scene. He is glad he decided to take Billy home before his adventures were done. Billy's family deserved to be together.

"It is really a good thing you did Link." Nabooru says as she walks up from behind him. "Seeing the reunion of Billy's family is definitely worth the trip."

"Now you see why I wanted to do this first? Family is a very important thing… Most people do not realize how important family is till it is gone…" Link says with a distant look on his face.

"You okay?" Nabooru asks.

"Yea, I am fine." Link replies, while thinking about how he missed his family, wishing he could have a happy reunion, but knowing it will never happen.

The elder then approached Link. "You said you had two things to discuss Link. What is the second thing?"

Link's eyes shift around the area, looking for people listening in on their conversation. "Not here, this is a very delicate matter, which should not be discussed openly."

"As you wish." The elder says. After they get back into his house the elder asks again. "Now Link… What is with all this secrecy?"

"We were attacked on the road here." Link says plainly.

"You were attacked? By who? Who would want to attack you?" the elder asks confused.

"They were men from this village. They appeared as bandits, wanting to kidnap me and hold me for ransom." Link told him.

"From our village?" the elder was stunned.

"Yes, James was the only one of the bandits I did not kill. I did not know they were from Kakariko village until all but him was dead. I wanted information from him, which was why I did not originally kill him…" Link said sadly. "I now fear for the families, what will they do without husbands and fathers…"

The elder sighs, seeming to have gained more wrinkles in the last few minutes. "The village will have to have a council about if any of the families knew what they were doing. It will take some sorting out to do. I am guessing that you cannot wait until this business is concluded."

"No. I cannot. I have delayed my journey to make sure he gets home, I need to make haste and continue my quest as soon as possible." Link informs him.

"Very well Link. I will call a council meeting tomorrow to discuss this problem. Today will be a celebration of Billy's safe return." The elder says.

"I will say goodbye to Billy and then we must be on our way." Link tells him.

They go to say goodbye to Billy. Billy is sad to see them go, asking if Link could just spend one day here, then leave early tomorrow. Link sadly tells the boy that he must continue onward, but promises to visit on his way back.

Nabooru and Link silently get on their horses. Link riding on Epona once again, off to save Zelda. As they exit the valley, Link looks back one last time, wishing Billy the best of luck and hoping that Billy treasures the family he has found his way back to…


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25: Ranch Memories

Link and Nabooru had traveled most of the day in silence. Nabooru still thought there was something wrong with Link. He seemed quieter than normal. She puzzles over what has put him in such a somber mood. She would have thought he would be happy about bringing Billy back to his family. She was just about to ask him what he was thinking about when Link spoke.

"There is the ranch. That is where Saria said Malon was right?" Link asked.

Nabooru was brought back out of her thoughts. She had not been focusing on the land.

"Yes, that would be where Malon would be. I myself have never been to the ranch. And who is Malon Link? I do not remember you talking about her?" Nabooru asked.

Link sighed.

"I do not remember, though I am bound to remember after talking with her." He said sighing, silently cursing his lost memory.

As they enter the ranch, Link sees a corral farther in front of him. All of a sudden memories of the Lon Lon Ranch and Malon are awoken. The first time he met Epona, Ingo and his race to keep Epona. He smiles at the pleasant memories. Malon and Link had always been good friends. He did not remember any awkward moments, so he looked forward to seeing his good friend again. Epona's ears perked up with excitement. Link then sees Malon coming out of the barn. He smiles, seeing her surprise when she sees him.

"Link!" she says excitedly.

Link gets off of Epona and he barely gets two feet on the ground before Malon glomps Link, making both Link and Malon fall over.

"Hi Malon." He says as he hugs her back, still on the ground.

"It has been so long since I have seen you Link! Where have you been?" Malon says, not releasing her grip.

"I have been going around doing some things…" Link says hesitantly, not wanting to ruin her good mood.

Hearing the hesitancy in his words, she loosens her grip and looks him in the eye.

"What is wrong Link?"

"Zelda's been kidnapped…" he says quietly.

She nods knowingly, understanding how he feels. She then has a mischievous smile on her face.

"So she will not mind me stealing her man for a day?" she asks.

He shrugs and smiles. "It is not like she can do anything about it, since you have already have me at a disadvantage."

Nabooru silently watches their interactions, stunned… She had never seen this side of Link. He seems playful and mischievous. Apparently Malon was quite a lady. She brought out a completely different side of Link. The Gerudo Queen silently observes them, feeling like an intruder, but does not want to ruin the moment.

"Well then… I will take full advantage of the fact that she cannot do anything about it." She replies as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"And how will you take advantage of it?" he whispers in her ear.

"I will not ever let you leave…" she tells him. "You are going to live with me."

Link chuckles. "And how are you going to manage that?"

"You know you cannot resist me Link." she says, her forehead against his.

"That is true…" he says as his hands rest on her hips.

They both hear a cough and look up to see Nabooru looking embarrassed, looking everywhere but at them. Link then realizes how this must look to her.

"Malon, this is Nabooru. Nabooru, this is Malon. She is one of my best friends." Link introduces them to each other.

"Is this how you normally are together?" Nabooru asks, slightly jealous of Malon's relationship with Link.

"Pretty much." Link says as Malon gets off him and helps him up.

"We are good friends." Malon says with a smile on her face.

"Yea, we always joke around, we enjoy hanging out with each other. We also have an unfinished horse racing contest." He says as he nudges Malon.

"Oh yea, I completely forgot about that!" Malon says happily, as she noticed how Nabooru was looking at her. She sees the jealousy clearly written all over Nabooru's face. Then she sees the queen look sadly at Link, seeing something she could not have. She felt sorry for Nabooru, for Link had spoken about her, and while he was attracted to her, he always said that she was not for him. He loved Zelda. Malon always knew that, just by the way he first mentioned Zelda to her. She was happy for Link, that he found someone who he wanted to spend his life with. She would always be his friend, wishing him happiness. She had at one time hoped they could be together, but he wanted to be friends, so she tried her best to be his friend, to be there for him no matter what. She had accepted her role as a friend, while Nabooru seemed to not be able to fully accept it.

"Be prepared to lose!" Malon said as she nudged Link.

"It will not be me who loses; you better start preparing my victory cake!" He says as he gets back onto Epona.

"Nabooru, would you be so kind as to be our referee and declare the winner of our race?" Malon asks.

"Ummm… okay, but I do not know much about horses." Nabooru agrees hesitantly.

"All you have to do is start us with on your marks, get set, and go. Then see who finishes first after two times around the track." Malon told Nabooru as she got on a horse of her own.

"Are you both ready?" Nabooru asks. They both nod. "Okay… On your marks… get set… go…"

Epona sprints off, Link knows that the race is won before it has even begun. Malon knows that Epona is the fastest horse. Link just thinks it is an excuse for her to bake him a cake. She loves making food for him. He always loves her cooking, it is always delicious. In no time at all, Link crosses the finish line and he is declared the winner. He smiles widely at Malon. She smiles back at him.

"Come inside after you have fed Epona and put her in the stables Link, I will start working on that cake of yours. Nabooru you can come inside with me." Malon says.

As Link takes care of Epona, Link wonders what Malon is saying to Nabooru, he saw that she had something to discuss with her, but Link had no clue what. He shrugged; Malon might tell him later if she felt he needed to know. Link makes sure that Epona has everything she needs before he leaves the barn. He goes quickly to the house, his mouth watering slightly at the thought of cake…


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26: Malon

Nabooru hesitantly followed Malon. She would rather have stayed by Link, but she could not refuse the offer. After all, she was curious about Malon, since she knew nothing about her. As Nabooru entered Malon's house, she was surprised. It looked quite cozy, calm and peaceful. Not quite matching with her flirtatious personality. Nabooru still looked at Malon with a twitch of jealousy, for she would kill to have the kind of relationship she has with him. Malon starts getting the ingredients for the cake.

"Nabooru…" Malon says, brining Nabooru back to the present.

"Yes Malon?" Nabooru asks politely.

Malon shakes her head, wondering why Nabooru is faking politeness when she wants Malon out of the picture.

"You love Link too… am I right?" Malon questions. Malon can see the shocked look on her face.

"Was I that obvious?" she asks.

"I could feel your jealousy come off you in waves. You are jealous of my relationship with Link, and want him for yourself do you not?"

"Yes… but I have not ever seen Link act that way. Why does he act that way around you?" Nabooru confesses.

"We are good friends… we were attracted to each other before Zelda came along… before Zelda, I thought that maybe he and I would get married. For we always had that romantic and seductive quality to our relationship. Zelda changed things though. Link became obsessed with her." Malon sadly smiles. "You may be envious of my relationship with him… but it is cruel sometimes… for he plays along. His feelings are still there, but Zelda has his heart. So nothing more will ever come from our relationship."

"But he hugs you, holds you. You get a piece of him." Nabooru tries to hang onto a reason to dislike Malon.

"He may do that, but all I will ever be is a friend." She puts the cake in the oven, for while they had been talking she had been mixing the ingredients together. She then comes up to Nabooru, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Eventually you will just have to accept it as well. Zelda has his heart and there is nothing we can do about it."

"But…" Nabooru started to say, but she could not finish her argument, for she knew it was pointless. She thought that Malon deserved to know about his lost memory, for that created a glimmer of hope. "He actually does not remember Zelda right now. His memories were taken. As he goes places, he remembers more, but he does not remember Zelda at all."

"What?!" Malon asked shocked. "But if he does not remember her, why is he going to rescue her?"

"He has a journal of his, and feels obligated to rescue her from his brother." Nabooru tells her. She can already see the confusion on Malon's face. "His brother has the ability to manipulate memories, so a long time ago, he erased memories of him from Link, so until recently Link did not even know he had a brother."

"Oh…" said Malon stunned, trying to take in the unusualness of it all.

"You could have what you want now. If he does not continue on his quest you know…" Nabooru says very quietly.

"No… I could not do that. Not to him and not to Zelda." Malon said appalled.

"I am sorry for mentioning it then… it was just an idea. I could not do it to him either." Nabooru told her.

"Good." Malon said. "Oh and Nabooru, do not say anything about our conversation to Link. Okay?"

"I will not say anything Malon. Though I thought you two were going to start making out in front of me earlier." Nabooru tells her.

Malon blushed. She then turned back to her soup and bread. Malon had already started cooking dinner before Link and Nabooru got there, luckily she always made lots of extras in case a visitor came along.

Link came into the house; he did not notice the looks on the women's faces as he sat down in a chair by the table. He had come inside without a shirt, for it had gotten quite dirty when they raced, for Epona stirred up the dirt, which somehow managed to get all over him. Both Malon and Nabooru were staring at his exposed body, blushing.

"I smell something delicious. Is that your famous soup you are making?" he asked hungrily, his mouth watering.

Malon regained her composure, "Yes it is Link, my famous soup, some bread and your victory cake a little later." Mentioning the cake, she gave Link a wink. Malon then came around the table and sat on Link's lap, facing toward him.

"What are you doing now?" Link asked, an eyebrow raised.

Malon then proceeded to move her hands to his chest and up to his shoulders.

"You know you should not have your shirt off in front of me Link…" Malon said seductively in his ear. "You know what happened last time your shirt was off in front of me…"

Link's face turned a deep shade of red. His face almost looked like a tomato. He remembered the last time his shirt was off; he was helping Malon with the farming chores. After the hard day of work, he had taken off his shirt, meaning to change into a different one for dinner. He never got that far. Malon had seen his shirt off as he was walking to the spare room in the ranch. She was very attracted to him with his shirt off. She snuck up on him as he went into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. She sat on his lap and started to kiss him. Link had been very shocked initially, but her kisses felt good as they passionately kissed. They eventually stopped, but the experience left them both breathless. Link was quite flustered at the memory. He had a vague guess in his mind that he was in love with her before he met Zelda. After all, they were always good friends and were naturally attracted to each other. He wonders what this Zelda could have that would make him more attracted to her rather than Malon.

"Uhhh…" Link said awkwardly. "Yea, sorry I forgot to wear my shirt…"

Malon got off his lap and went behind his chair and gave him a hug. "It is okay, I am just teasing. Just try and remember that for next time unless you want a repeat episode. Not that I would mind."

"I will try to remember." Link said as he blushed a little more at the comment, he would not exactly mind either. He then remembers that Nabooru was still here. He felt a twinge of guilt. For his relationship with Malon was a bit unusual and he had probably made Nabooru feel uncomfortable. He wondered if that was what Malon talked to Nabooru about.

"So Nabooru," Link started, wanting her to feel part of the conversation. "What do you think of the Ranch so far?"

"It is a lovely Ranch, the pastures are so green. The animals look happy. You have a lovely home Malon."

"Thank you Nabooru." Malon said happily.

Nabooru still is not sure what to make out of what happened, one moment Malon told her that she was not going to take advantage of Link not remembering Zelda, to her sitting on his lap, moving her hands up his naked torso. Malon then went to her pot of soup, using her ladle to take a sample. She seemed satisfied and started to dish out the soup into three bowls. Nabooru took this time to stare intently at Link's body. It was a rarity to see him without a shirt. Seeing him without a shirt made a thousand of different thoughts go through her head, making her blush.

Link is hungrily awaiting the soup. As soon as Malon puts down the bowl, Link picks it up. He softly blows on the soup to help cool it down a bit. He notices that Malon put an extra helping in his bowl. Link gave her a beaming smile. Malon smiles brightly back. Link did not notice the hostile glare Nabooru gave Malon. Malon quickly got the bread from the oven. As soon as she opened the oven, the wonderful smell of fresh bread enveloped the room. Link inhaled deeply, taking in the blissful smell of the baked bread, then exhaling contently. She divided the bread into thirds, giving them all an equal piece. They did not talk much as they ate. Link was greedily eating his food, yet trying to enjoy it as much as possible. Link was totally unaware of the tension in the room. The two girls looking at each other, one glaring, the other looking slightly apologetic. After they all had finished, Link looked up and saw Nabooru glaring.

"Are you ok Nabooru?" Link asked.

Nabooru smiled. "Yea I am fine Link, just jealous at her ability to cook such good food."

Link was unconvinced, giving Nabooru a quizzical look, but Nabooru smiled brightly, so Link dropped the subject.

"So when did you two meet?" Nabooru asked Link.

"Well, originally we met in Castle Town, how many years back was it Malon?" Link asked.

"It seems like it happened yesterday, but I think it was eight years ago." Malon said.

"Yea, I met you when you were waiting for your dad, wondering what was taking him so long. You also gave me a cucco egg, which hatched the next day, and made it so that I could wake up your dad at the castle. Your dad freaked out when he realized he had left you waiting all that time. He went sprinting back to Castle Town." Link says as he laughs at the memory.

Malon laughs as well, for she remembers her father sprinting down the hill and coming to a screeching stop when he saw Malon waiting there.

"It was better to see him after he found me. He knelt on his knees, begging for my forgiveness for being so late. He said he would buy me anything I wanted or do something I wanted to make up for leaving me there for so long."

"Oh really?" Nabooru said intrigued. "And what did you tell him you wanted?"

She partially hides her hair in front of her face, "I told him it was fine, and I did not really need anything."

"Malon…" Link said giving a skeptical look. "You are hiding your face behind your hair… that means you are not telling the truth. Now come on what did you tell him you wanted?" Link asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

Malon blushed, but she could not say no to Link's puppy dog face. "I-I said I wanted the boy I had met with the green tunic and hat…"

Link was stunned. "Really?! Of all the things you could have asked for, you wanted me?"

"Yea…" said Malon shyly blushing. "That is why I was glad when you stopped by the farm. You and me becoming good friends also was a hope of mine. It was like the goddess' granted my wish…"

Link smiled his signature smile. "Well I am glad the goddess' decided to grant your wish, you deserve it."

Malon looked outside and realized how late it was. "It is really late; we should all get some sleep, especially if you two are doing more traveling tomorrow. Where are you guys going?"

"We are going past the Gerudo Valley and into the wasteland beyond to rescue Zelda." Link told Malon.

"That is quite a ways away, are you going to rest with friends before Gerudo Valley?" Malon asked.

"I do not know. What do you think Naboouru?" Link asked.

"We should try at all costs to avoid the Zora Palace. Ruto would be a little too happy to see you." Nabooru suggested.

Link had a quizzical look on his face, not understanding her comment.

Malon saw Link's confusion. She had not fully believed he lost his memory until she saw his confused look at mention of Ruto. Normally every time there was mention of her name, he would do a very slight shudder, this time he did not.

"Ruto is the Zora Princess, Link. Do you remember your quest to find the three spiritual stones?"

Link nodded, glad that most of his memory was coming back to him.

"Well, the Zora's sapphire is the Zora engagement ring. You did not understand what that meant when you were ten when she gave it to you. Every time you have visited the Zora's since then; Ruto has tried a multitude of plans to get you to stay with her. I agree with Nabooru, you should try to avoid going there. For if she realizes you do not remember Zelda, she will try to snare you up at all costs. She is not below dirty tricks, as long as she gets what she wants." Malon explained.

"Oh…" Link said, trying to remember this Ruto person, but having no luck. "Well in any case, we should be getting some sleep. I am going to the barn, Malon can you make sure Nabooru has somewhere comfy to sleep?"

"Of course Link, Nabooru can have the extra bed in the house, but are you sure you want to sleep out in the barn, you know it is drafty in there." Malon asked.

"I will be fine, and if I see any places that need to be patched up I will work on them as well, I do not want your horses to be freezing in winter." Link says as he winks at Malon.

"Thanks Link." Malon said smiling.

"No problem." Link says as he heads out the door and walks into the barn. He finds Epona's stall, where she is kneeling, but not yet asleep. Link rests his back against her, feeling her heartbeat. Link and Epona quickly fall asleep.

Malon was a little nervous being alone with Nabooru again, after all, at one point, she almost lost her control. Seeing Link bare chested, brought back all of what happened that night. Her feelings have not changed. And for a glimmer of a moment, Link's feelings seemed to be the same. She was not sure what would have happened if Nabooru had not been there. She turned to Nabooru.

"The bedrooms are on the second floor, follow me." Malon said.

They go up the stairs and Malon shows Nabooru the simple room, Nabooru thanks Malon for her hospitality. Then there is an awkward silence. Neither really knows what to say, so they just stand in the same room for two minutes not talking.

Nabooru then says, "I am sorry for shooting you death looks at the dinner table."

Malon was shocked. Link had told her how Nabooru was proud and never apologized ever for her behavior.

"I am the one who should be sorry. I should not have done what I did, especially after saying I was not going to get him for myself…"

Nabooru looked into Malon's eyes, seeing guilt. "I understand… I was very tempted to do something similar." She says as she puts a hand on Malon's shoulder. "I cannot really blame you for falling in love with Link."

Malon smiled. "So can we be friends?"

"Sure, as long as you do not steal Link from me when he finally realizes his love for me." Nabooru said as she winked.

"Then we will be friends as long as you do not steal Link away from me when I have him wrapped around my finger." Malon said as she giggled.

"I think he might already be wrapped around your finger Malon, you just have not tested that out yet." said Nabooru laughing.

"Good night Nabooru," Malon said.

"Good night Malon." Nabooru replied.

They both settled down into a peaceful sleep.

But someone was not having such a nice night…


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27: Conversing with Shadows

Zelda can hear Shadow talking to himself. Or at least that is what she thought at first. But then she heard a more sinister voice that was distinctively different from Shadow's voice talking.

"Do what you want with the damn girl! Why are you waiting? Why are you dragging this out? TAKE HER! Link will come for her, you know this. Even without memories, his 'good' nature will want to help someone who is in trouble. You know he is getting closer." The harsh voice said.

"He is not coming for at least several days." Shadow retorted back. "And I can choose my timing. And for your information it would be more devastating to Link if she did so willingly, not just forced. Do you even know anything about Link?"

"I know he is a threat to your plan. I know that if you would let me, I would destroy him. But you wanted to do it 'your own way' and want minimal interference from me." The voice grumbled.

"You almost killed him once before you idiot! I let you take control and you almost killed him before he killed Ganon! If I had given you full control, he would be dead and Ganon would have taken over EVERYTHING!"

"So? I care not about Ganon, he means nothing to me. I care about getting your revenge on Link. Ganon could take control of everything and it would not matter. If you needed him out of the picture, my power would have been enough to kill him. You never needed Link for anything. You should have let me kill the despicable bastard."

"Do not talk about my brother like that!" Shadow yelled.

"Heh, right there it almost sounded like you actually cared for the twerp. But I must have been hearing things." The voice snickered.

"Because you cannot tell me that you suddenly are getting cold feet and want me gone, for now I am with you forever since you let me in. And if you might not want to hurt Link anymore, I might just decide to take over myself. And make you watch." The voice finishes his threat with maniacal laughter.

Shadow did not respond for a long time. When he did his voice had become a mixture of the two voices, harsh and crackling, yet Shadow.

"Well, it will not be so bad to kill him. I will relish in his death."

Zelda was shocked. There was someone trying to control shadow? Did he just win? What does that mean for her and Link? Her thoughts were interrupted by Shadow's voice.

"I am going to add a little more fun to Link's adventure…" Shadow says and laughing.

She hears Shadow's laugh echo and slowly die. Shadow had left again. Zelda worried about Link, and what Shadow was going to do this time and if Link would prevail. For the entire night she could not fall asleep, not knowing if Link was going to be alive by morning.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28: Desperate for Help

After saying goodbye to Malon, they headed back out of the ranch to Hyrule field. Link was a little saddened to leave his good friend, but he needed to save Zelda. When they had breakfast he sensed less tension as they ate. They were all laughing and enjoying each other's company. Link did not know why the difference occurred, but he was glad the two women were getting along.

Link was enjoying the pleasant breeze that brushed his face and his hair. The grassy field always seemed to go on forever. As they exit the ranch, they faced Castle Town. Link's memory flashes to a time long ago, when he had first seen the castle 8 years ago. He remembered how he looked in awe at the craftsmanship and the time it must have taken to make such a majestic castle. He had crossed the drawbridge and experienced something he had never seen, a hubbub of activity, people running her and running there. He was amazed by the crowds of people and how they never seemed to run into anybody else. There were so many shops and people shouting to attract customers to their goods. You could also hear the bartering of prices and people's loud exclaims when they thought the prices were outrageous. When he first saw it, he stared at the strangeness of it all for a couple of minutes until… His memory blanked out again. He had felt so close to something important, only to have it slip through his fingers. He shakes his head, there is nothing that can be done with it right now and he just hopes his memories will come back in time.

"Hyrule Castle has always been the center for activity," Nabooru said softly. "especially after Zelda came back to the throne with the Hero of Hyrule at her side."

"So what all happened that I became a Hero?" Link asked curious to know why he was so honored throughout the land.

"You remember Gannon when you were younger?" Nabooru asked.

Link nodded.

"Well for a while he took over Hyrule with the Triforce of Power. He eventually wanted the entire Triforce for himself and figured out that you would come to him, especially since he murdered your parents. Or you would come because he captured Zelda, one of the people you care about the most. Zelda also had part of the Triforce, so capturing her served two ends. You fought against his army and eventually fought Ganon himself, killing him. You helped the land break free from the oppression of Ganon, so you are renowned as a hero. You also helped a lot of the villages and people in Hyrule individually helping them whenever and wherever you could. So you are very loved by the people. In fact, most of the people in Castle Town are people who want to thank you personally and those who are excitedly anticipating your wedding with their beloved princess." Nabooru told him.

Link was going back through the memory, knowing it was important.

"Do you know when I first met Zelda?" he asked, having a hypothesis.

"You met her as you first came into Castle Town. She was spending the day outside of the castle being the sneaky little princess that she is. Why are you asking?" Nabooru asked.

"I had a flashback to when I first entered Castle Town, and right when I felt like something important was happening, my memory blanked out. Like my memories of Zelda are just wiped clean. It is unsettling." Link told her.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "You will get your memories back Link, do not worry.

Link then got up on Epona and Nabooru gets on another horse.

"We shall ride forth." He said as Epona started forward with Nabooru not far behind.

Most of the day had been uneventful, making their way quite speedily across the field. They were making great time and were at a pace where they would get to the outpost near the desert before nightfall. Link then hears an odd sound and does not change his stance, in case that alerts the intruder, but casually looks around to see if his suspicions are correct. Once Link turned around, he heard a crack from a tree in front of him. He turned around in time to see Shadow lunge from the tree and tackle Nabooru. Neither Link nor Shadow had noticed Nabooru's pace became quicker while Link's slowed down.

Shadow swears. He was planning on tackling Link, not the "thief wench". But his position atop her gives him an idea. He puts one of his swords against her smooth stomach and looks into her eyes, wanting to see her reaction. He was surprised, she was not cowering, not flinching, but staring back at him in the eye, loathing.

'This girl has some spunk!' he thought as he stabs the sword into her stomach several times, making a grunting sound come from Nabooru as she winces in pain. Shadow had forgotten about Link. Suddenly as he was preparing for another stab, Shadow was knocked back. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, but the damage was done.

Link started to beat Shadow senseless, throwing punch after punch, he did not want to give him time to try and do any magic, so he did not try pulling out his sword.

"Link…" Nabooru weakly said.

Link looked toward her, seeing that she was bleeding out. While he was looking at her condition, his punches had stopped. Link suddenly realized he was now sitting on the ground. Shadow had escaped again, but Link had no time to dwell on it, for Nabooru was not doing well. He hurried to her side and felt her skin, which is normally very warm, feel cold and clammy. Link's eyes widened. He needed to get her help; his meager injury kit would do little to help her. He reached into his pack and pulled out bandages, wrapping Nabooru's waist. The blood soaked right through the layers.

"Hold on Nabooru." He told her as he tried to think of the closest place to get help. He then remembered Nabooru and Malon talking about the Zora's and how they were South of Hyrule Field. He gave Epona instructions to follow as he picks Nabooru up and puts her on the horse. She weakly grips the reigns, barely staying on the horse. Link quickly gets up behind her, so she will not fall off.

"Hiya!" Link shouts as he spurred the horse onward, with Nabooru leaning against him and Epona running alongside. Luckily they were close to the border and quickly made it into Zora domain. He saw the waterfall of the Zora's and shouted. "It is Link! Please let me in!"

He then saw the waterfall part as he quickly got off the horse and pulled Nabooru into his arms and rushed through. He recognizes the surroundings and takes Nabooru to the King Zora.

"King Zora, my friend is hurt, I need your help." Link pleads.

"Hmmm… my daughter Ruto could probably help you better. I am surprised that you did not take your friend there right away." The King Zora said slowly.

"Point the way please?" Link asked anxiously.

King Zora points to his left. "She is that way."

Link rushes off down the corridor. He wonders why he has not remembered Ruto or where things are here. Maybe it was because he has not had anything major to jog his memory. He then enters the Zora Princess Ruto's room. It was blue with shells all over the walls, each a different color. He found her room soothing, yet he did not know why. There was a pool off to the right of the door. There was Princess Ruto, gliding gracefully through the water. The one who could help Nabooru, the one Nabooru wanted him to avoid.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29: Zora Sapphire

There Ruto was, gracefully swimming in the water. Her blue body seemed to reflect the light in the room, her fins intricately helping her move through the water. Link marveled at the sight for a minute or two before he was brought back to reality.

"Ruto." He said, hoping she would hear him under the water. Ruto then flips in the water, so she can see above the surface. Her face lights up when she sees Link and she quickly swims to the surface.

"Link! My Love! Where have you been?!" I have been so worried about you." She says as she attacks Link with a hug.

Nabooru winces and groans, the extra pressure is not helping her wound.

Ruto backs up at the sound of the groan.

"What is this Link? How you been cheating on me?! Why have you brought a commoner into my presence?"

"Uh…" said Link, not really sure how to respond. He was confused; Nabooru said that they were not in a relationship, but then how come Ruto was acting like this? He had no idea, but decided to focus more on the task at hand.

"No I am not cheating. Nabooru is not a commoner, she is a Queen. I brought her here because I need your help, she got stabbed and I did not have any red potion to help her. We were close to your land and I hoped you would help."

"Now Linky, you are getting rusty if you did not have a red potion. For normally you have two blue, one red, and one green, so you would always have a backup. Has your time away from me made you soft, my Linky?"

Link did not know why, but he felt outraged at being called her Linky. He did not want her help anymore, but Nabooru needed help fast.

"Shut it Ruto! Help her or she and I are leaving!" Link growled.

Ruto pouts, giving the barely conscious Nabooru an evil eye.

"Fine, Linky, but you have to fulfill your promise to me after that." She said with a beaming smile on her face.

"My promise?" Link looked at her confused.

"Never Ruto," Nabooru gasped. "Link will never marry you."

"Well, if he wants to help you he will." She says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Do not do it Link…" Nabooru demanded weakly.

"But you already have the engagement ring. Do you not remember? Why just look in your pack." Ruto told him.

"I already looked all through my pack and there is no Zora engagement ring!" Link shouted, getting frustrated with this Zora's manipulation.

Ruto reached into his pack and slipped her hand into a secret pocket and pulled out the Zora's Sapphire, the Zora Princess' engagement ring.

"What are you?" Link began, but then saw the Zora Sapphire. He remembered going through all the trouble of helping the prissy little princess through Lord Jabu Jabu's belly. She refused to ever take a step on the ground, making Link carry her. She then took the jewel he had worked so hard to recover to give it to him once they were out of Jabu Jabu. She then told him it was the Zora engagement ring, and the one she gave the Sapphire to was going to be her husband. He remembered his childhood innocence; he had no idea what she was talking about. Later on when he needed her help as a Sage, she had tried again to bring him into her clutches. He always had a reason why he could not stay, a reason to leave before she could force him to marry her. Link also remembered why he liked the colorful shells. It reminded him of swimming to the bottom of Lake Hylia and seeing all the different colored shells. He had felt at peace swimming in the lake, slowly swimming through the water. He shakes his head, bringing himself back to the present. Ruto is dangling the Zora Sapphire in front of his face, taunting him with it.

"We can discuss the details later, but right now she needs your help. If we were to discuss all the details now, she will bleed out. So please help her?!" Link said.

Ruto seems quite surprised. She had fallen for the bait.

"Okay Linky." She said. She directed Link to set Nabooru in the pool with her head on land.

"Now Shoo!" Ruto says with a flick of her fins in a shooing motion.

"You will not hurt her, Right?" Link asks worried. Now that he remembers Ruto, he realized the last thing he wanted to do was to leave Nabooru's fate to Ruto's whim, but he had no other choice.

Nabooru opens her eyes and gives him a look, silently asking him what he is thinking. He looks back into her eyes, then right before he sits up, he whispers. "I have my memories back, I know how to trick her, do not worry."

He then stands up. "If anything bad happens to her…" Link started.

"Yes, I know Linky, you would be upset. The wedding will be off and you would probably kill me out of lustful passion, since you lust over me so." She said seductively.

Link shook his head and walked out of Ruto's room. He then closed the door, leaning against the wall. But he just could not sit still, not knowing what was happening. He also had this feeling that someone had done something similar at one point in time for him. He vaguely remembers it being about something with a bomb, but was not quite able to remember. He continues pacing all night, for whatever Ruto was doing was taking a long time. Eventually Link leaned against a wall, starting to get tired from the exhausting day, and his worry for his friend. He started sliding down the wall, eventually falling asleep against the wall, hoping that Nabooru will be alright.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30: Planning an Escape

Link was roused from his fretful sleep by a touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Ruto leaning over him. He quickly started to get up. She pushed down on his shoulder.

"She is resting right now Link. It will take some time, but she should make a full recovery."

Link stood up. Ignoring her, he walks to the door and pushed slowly on it. Link saw Nabooru on Ruto's bed, making Link raise his eyebrows, for he would never had imagined Ruto ever letting someone else touch her bed, much less lay on it. It was a water bed, for when Ruto did not want to sleep in the water, yet still feel close to the water. He quietly walked up to her, not wanting to wake her. As he gets closer, he sees her chest rising and falling. Link sighs from relief at her being alive. He sees bandages over her stomach, wrapped extensively. He is now at the bedside. He sees some hair draped across her face that had apparently gotten out of her pony tail. He lightly brushes the hair aside. He sees Nabooru's eyes flicked and open.

"Link…" Nabooru said.

"Good to see you back." Link said smiling.

He was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Please tell me you did not marry her!" she asked with an intense and fearful expression.

"Now why would I do that?" He told her gently.

Nabooru sighed, and released Link's hand. She settled back town into the waterbed.

"Do you know how long I will have to stay here? I do not want to hold you up." Nabooru asked.

"I did not ask. I am sure it will not be too long if you do not overexert yourself." He told her.

"We should go now." She said as she started to sit up, but she was overcome with a wave of sickness and pain. She winces, starting to fall back.

Link gently helps her rest her head back on the bed.

"You need to heal more before you can get out of this bed, much less travel." Link said softly.

"But the longer you stay, the longer it will take for you to get to Zelda and the longer you stay here, the more insistent Ruto will be." She started before Link hushed her.

"Shhh…" Link hushed. "It will be fine, just rest and get your strength up, Okay?"

"Okay," Nabooru said, hoping that everything would be fine like he said, but she had a feeling Ruto was not going to be fooled that easily. While Nabooru had never met Ruto before, but from what Link had told her, Nabooru knew that Ruto was never known to back down from what she wants.

"Link?" Ruto questions as she comes into the room. "She needs rest Link, and we need to discuss a few things." She says as she beacons him go come outside of the room.

"I will be back soon," he says as he pats Nabooru's shoulder and follows Ruto.

When Link closes the door, he suddenly feels a hand grip his shoulders and push him against the wall. Ruto laced her fingers around his neck.

"My Linky, now that she is going to make it, we can talk about our wedding." Ruto whispered into his ear.

"Your father should know you plan to get married before official plans are made." Link commented, knowing King Zora's response to her announcement would be rage.

"I do not NEED my father for ANYTHING." She told Link.

"But you want him to be at your wedding, right? If my parents were still around, I would make sure they were the first to know."

She paused, silently contemplating. "I will tell my father, thank you my Linky." She said as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She started walking away and then suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I forgot father went to attend a meeting with the Gorons today and will not be back for a few days." Ruto pouted.

"Well that is okay; we can focus on helping Nabooru get back on her feet as soon as possible." Link told Ruto.

Ruto looked at him suspiciously. "Why would we need her to recover so soon?"

"You want her as a guest for the wedding do you not? After all, it is not very often the esteemed Gerudo Queen goes to anything outside of her desert." Link asked.

"Yes, but…" Ruto started.

"Well she needs to look presentable at the wedding so as to not ruin the glorious wedding. Do you not think so?" Link questioned.

She had no argument with his reasoning, so she became silent for a bit.

"Can we discuss the other guests at our wedding then?" Ruto asked.

Link hesitated, for he was not keen on doing much planning for the wedding, so that she could not give as many reasons to stay.

"How about we start thinking of the names in our heads, then we can discuss the guest list later, okay?" Link answered.

"I guess that would work." Ruto said.

"Good, after you tell your father we can discuss all the details." He clenched his fists as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, knowing that would get her off his back for a while, though he found kissing her disgusting, it did not feel right.

Ruto squealed with delight and scampered off elated, while Link just shook his head at her.

'This is going to be a long couple of days.' Link thought to himself.

The rest of the day goes by without much incident, besides both women pestering Link, one about wedding plans, the other about getting out of here as quickly as possible. Eventually he just told them both that he was leaving for a swim ALONE and for no one to bother him. He huffed as he quickly went into the guest room where his stuff was to change into his blue tunic. He was ignorant of how the tunic worked, but somehow the tunic was water repellant and allowed him to breathe under the water like he was a Zora.

Link dived into the cool water. He felt a rush of exhilaration as he swam down to the bottom of the Zora's Domain, for he knew about the secret tunnel between the Zora's place to Lake Hylia. He swam through the tunnel and came to the familiar sight of Lake Hylia. He went up to the top of the water to breathe, though he did not need it, it still made Link feel better breathing normal air. He swam over to the mini island on the lake; it is above the Water Temple he had traversed so long ago. He sits there content as his feet are in the water as he looks at the plaque that led him to acquire Fire Arrows. He had stood very close to where he was sitting right now and shot an arrow at the sun and had gotten Fire Arrows, though before he got those he would cheat sometimes and use Din's fire and put it on an arrow, though the fire never stayed very long on the arrow using that method. His fire arrows were not with him anymore, nor were his ice arrows. He had left them behind somewhere. He guessed Hyrule Castle; since that was still one of the places his brain was foggy about. He wonders why he left the ice and fire arrows behind, yet brought a light arrow. He shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it and ruin his good mood. He pulls his feet out of the water an sees a ripple in the pond. Link suddenly is flashed back here right before he got the fire arrows. He was talking to someone, someone who had helped him on several occasions, a face starting coming to mind.

A woman's face with fiery red eyes, her head was wrapped in cloth and had her clothes cover her mouth. She wore the gossip stone symbol on her tight outfit. Very little of her hair was shown; it was shortly cropped and golden. He remembered originally he thought she was a man, with the clothing made to disguise her womanly form. Her outfit was blue with white wraps around her arms. But there was something about her that he found odd if she was truly a man, the way she was so stealthy, almost like a cat. She would sway her hips like a cat, and he realized that no guy has hips like that. He had asked her about it, and was surprised when she actually admitted it, though she whispered it quietly in his ear. She was hiding, pretending to be a guy to disguise her identity. She was surprised when he saw through the disguise. He remembered her showing up at every temple, giving him some advice. He knows that she has something to do with the light arrows, he grasps for the memory, only to have it slip away. Link sighed, this memory of his seemed to cause an endless amount of annoyance for him. He brings himself back to the present as his memory replays Sheik splashing into the water fades.

'Sheik.' He thought, so that is her name.

He wonders if he will meet this Sheik person soon. Link decides not to dwell too much as he takes a dive into the water. Even though he did not have his iron boots, he was a strong enough swimmer to swim to the bottom of Lake Hylia without much problem. He sees the shells up close. It was a rainbow on the bottom of the Lake, almost every color you could think of was there. He then started his search for a very particular color, one that he knew was rare, a glittery sapphire blue. It looked like the night sky, the glitter resembling the stars in the sky. When Link was younger, he had thought those shells were part of the sky that had fallen. Link never mentioned his sapphire shells to anyone, since no one else used them and he did not want them to become a "rare commodity" at the Zora shop. He wanted to show the shell to Nabooru to brighten her spirits.

After a bit of searching, he found the one he was searching for. He picked it up and put it in a pocket in his tunic. Picking up the shell disturbed some of the sand, so the sand swirled in the water in front of him as if in its own little dance. Link then started swimming back to the surface. Link decided against going to the surface right away, for he could just go through the tunnel and save some time. So back into the tunnel he went, he did not realize the sun was already starting to set. He swims to the surface and hears Ruto murmuring to the other Zora's.

"How DARE he leave for so long?! Why does he not want to spend time with me!?"

'Oh no.' Link thought as he slinked away, getting the closet he can to Ruto's room so he can scamper off to Nabooru and not have to face the wrath of Ruto. Luckily Ruto was busy rampaging to her subjects and Link was able to slink into the long hallway before Ruto's room without Ruto noticing.

Link walks into Ruto's room and sees Nabooru fitfully sleeping; she was tossing and turning, mumbling something in her sleep. He quietly takes his Ocarina out of his pocket and very softly plays the song of healing. Nabooru's movements slowly stop as she sighs contently and goes into a more restful sleep.

The next morning he wakes up to hearing people argue, he opens his eyes to see Nabooru out of bed standing arguing face to face with Ruto.

"How DARE you accuse me, like I went after him, he said he was going to the lake, I cannot swim. How could I have fetched him?" Nabooru told Ruto.

"Then why did he avoid me when I was waiting for him?" Ruto demanded.

"Maybe because he wanted some peace and quiet?" Nabooru suggested.

Link sighed; he had caused more tension again.

"Alright you two, stop bickering." Link said.

"Link!?" they both said, surprised that Link was awake.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed Nabooru." Link said.

"Well, I had to stretch my legs, after all I have been cooped up long enough. Link, can we go now?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes, I should be getting you home," Link says.

"The King has returned!" a herald could be heard saying.

"He is back! You can tell father about our wedding before you leave." Ruto said excitedly as she grabbed Link and dragged him forward to the throne room.

"Father!" Ruto said with excitement.

"What is it Ruto?" The King asked.

"Link has something he wants to tell you." Ruto said.

"Well, what is it Link?" the King asked.

Nabooru had gathered hers and Link's things, for she figured Link would foil Ruto's wedding plans and need to make a quick escape.

"I would like to inform you that Ruto offered me the Zora Sapphire and intends on marrying me." Link chooses his words carefully.

"Is this true Ruto?!" The King asked, his gills puffing out.

"Yes father," Ruto started.

"No I will NOT have my Princess' blood mix with a Hylian!" The King said.

"That is why, King, I declined the Zora Sapphire. I will not be marring your daughter." Link replied calmly.

"What?!" Ruto shouted at Link. "You said!"

Link drops his tone so only she could hear.

"Well… he never knew you gave it to me all those years ago, so when you took it out to dangle it in front of me you took it back. Therefore the engagement ring is not mine anymore. I am not your fiancé." Link told her.

"You! Guards seize him!" She shouted, furious at him for bringing up a technicality.

Link took out his sword as the Zora's extended their sharpened scales in Link's direction. Link realized he was too outnumbered and he did not want to hurt the Zora's.

Nabooru was watching from the side, she was worried now, for Link was friends with most of the Zora's. How was he going to fight them? Nabooru noticed Link's hand starting to glow red as a fire started appearing in his hand. The fire danced in an orb-like shape in his hand. Nabooru's eyes widened, she had never seen Link use Din's Fire. He had said the fire tended to be unpredictable, then why was he using it now? He saw him carefully draw a line of fire between himself and the Zoras.

"Nabooru!" he said motioning her to come closer.

She runs up to him.

"What is it Link?"

"Hold on." Link says. As she grabs onto his waist, she sees his hand glow green, then a green light envelops them both and there is a flash.

The Zoras look surprised at where the hero and the queen were a moment ago.

The flash ended and Nabooru and Link found themselves by the Zora waterfall, with Epona right where he left her.

Nabooru looked at Link. "What? …" She started saying.

"Farore's wind. It lets you do minimal teleportation. I knew we needed to get out of there." Link replied.

"But I thought you said Din's Fire is extremely hard to control?" Nabooru asked.

"I have gotten better at using it since we last talked about it." Link said as he shrugged.

"Well, now we can get on our way like you wanted." Link says gesturing to the horse.

Link watched Nabooru carefully as she got on the horse. She grunted and winced as she swung herself up on the horse. She looked back at him, raising her eyebrow. Link then got upon Epona patting her neck and whispered a secret or two to her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Getup." Link said as Epona took off, though not as quickly as they were riding before Nabooru's injury.

Nabooru trotted her horse beside him. "Why are we going so slow?"

"You should not push yourself; you are still on the mend. That is why when we get back to Gerudo Valley, you are staying there with them." Link said.

"What?!" she huffed angrily. "No I am going with you!"

He turned to face her on Epona. The look in his eyes made Nabooru's eyes widen.

"No you will not. I will not have you killing yourself over a problem I caused. The only reason I let you come along in the first place was you had a point with my memory. I could have ridden aimlessly about if my memory had not pieced itself together. But now my memory is back besides Zelda. I am fully capable of handling Shadow myself." Link told her.

Nabooru winces as the horse jolts a bit more than normal.

"I guess you are right…" Nabooru admitted, still feeling the pain of the jolt.

When they got to the Gerudo Valley, Nabooru offered him the opportunity to spend the night, but he mumbled something about already wasting enough time and quickly stocked up his supplies and left.

"Make sure you come back." Nabooru said as he is preparing to leave.

"I will, do not worry. I am the Great Hero of Hyrule after all." He said with a wide grin on his face. He saw the look of worry on her face.

"I am coming back Nabooru." He said more seriously. He then got up on Epona and whispered "Run Free." They head in the direction Saria told them Shadow would be. As Epona started running, Link's face hardened. He was going to take whatever measures it took to save Zelda from his brother.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31: Darkness Rising

The harsh being within Shadow was getting restless, another foiled attempt. Instead of getting Link, he got the woman that has been traveling with him. Shadow grinned though, for the Gerudo's injury lead him to Ruto. Surely she would dig her claws into Link and try to not let him escape. Now the harsh whisper was starting to become more of a shape, digging into his hold on his "master", whispering evil things that Shadow should do. Shadow was foolishly still resisting, still having enough control to resist, but his resistance was weakening. The voice was able to make Shadow do little motions that frightened Zelda when he did them. Over the course of a day, the voice had taken more of a shape, more than it had been able to these past years. If you looked hard enough, you could see a shadowy form behind Shadow, with an evil smirk. It could be seen from some angles to be a puppeteer, controlling Shadow's movements, when shadows should just mimic what the person does.

The whisper was becoming more of a voice; Zelda could sometimes hear a voice telling Shadow what to do. Zelda was starting to become frightened. When Shadow had come back from his disappearance, he had looked really bruised, like he had just taken a serious beating. Shadow sulked by his bed and fitfully went to sleep. She could hear the voice whispering things into Shadow's ears as he slept. The voice was telling him to fulfill his destiny and to take what was rightfully his.

For a moment when she heard that she saw a shadow figure point at her, grinning evilly, with white opaque eyes, but then the figure was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Zelda wondered if she just imagined it or if it was actually there. She hoped Link was close, because she feared what Shadow would do next. This shadow voice has sway over Shadow, and she is not sure how much longer Shadow will be able to stay in control. Much later she fell into a worried sleep, making her toss and turn through the night with her dreams turning darker, into nightmares.

"Wake up Princess." She heard Shadow say from her fitful nightmare.

She quickly opened her eyes to see Shadow sitting on his bed with his knife and a piece of wood in the other hand. He was throwing the knife in the air and on occasion scraping the knife against the wood.

"Did the Princess get her beauty sleep?" He asked as he tilted his eyes up to look at her.

She gasped. His eyes were the opaque white she had seen from the shadow last night.

"What? See something scary little Princess?" He cackled.

"What have you done with Shadow?" She demanded.

"Heh, heh, heh." He chuckled. "Shadow is… shall we say unavailable to speak at the moment. I am control now!"

Zelda's eyes widened, fearful for what happened that this creature took control of shadow.

The creature walked toward her, lifting up his left hand. Zelda looked at the hand confused as darkness bubbled from his skin, covering his hand. The darkness then was drawn off his left hand by his right, creating an orb of darkness in between his hands.

"Do you know what this is my little Princess?"

"That is Ganon's magic." Zelda said in disbelief.

"Wrong, it is not Ganon's magic. This magic was not given to him by the goddesses; it is passed down through the Gerudo bloodline. All Gerudo's can learn this shadow power, though most say it is unforgivable to use it. Ganon's use of this magic proved that. 'Zak' and Link both have the ability to learn it, though the power resonates with 'Zak' better than Link. This particular shadow ball is a little different than Ganon's. This has his soul mixed into it. For when Ganon used this magic on him while he was shadow shifting, it ebbed into his soul. This is how the shadow ball and I were created. We take on some characteristics of 'Zak' and bring our own shadow selves, creating the Shadow that has normally been talking to you."

He points to himself as he says.

"But I have also been here. Helping steal Link's memories of his youth, helping 'Zak' fulfill his wish to become greater than Link. And what better way than to kill him after his will to live is destroyed. And then after he is gone, all I have to do is replace 'Zak's' face with your precious Link's face, and my work is complete. You will tell all of Hyrule that Link was an imposter, and Shadow was really the one to save the day. Then not only will 'Zak' have what he wanted, by then I will have fully taken over him, allowing ME to rule Hyrule the way I see fit." He said as the white eyes of his seemed to pierce her soul.

"What are you going to do with that shadow ball? Does it do anything different than Ganon's?" Zelda asked timidly, for she did not want to anger the creature by telling him that his plan would not work, because there was no telling what he would do to her.

"So I have you interested do I? Well, this one is more corrosive. Not only does it burn the skin, it hurts the soul, scraping away a piece of what makes you, you. So it is a very fun tool to use!" He said with a giant evil grin as he extends his hands closer to her.

Fear takes Zelda's heart as the shadow ball is just centimeters away from her face. She stays as still as possible, praying that Zak would come back and stop this monster.

"Hmph." The creature grunted. "Apparently my 'master' wants you to keep your pretty face for now." As he said that the shadow ball disappeared. Then the creature doubled over and there came a growling sound and a human scream as Shadow collapsed to the ground. A minute later, Shadow weakly sat up. Zelda saw his eyes were back to normal. She sighed of relief.

Shadow's eyes showed concern.

"He did not do anything to you did he?" Shadow asked, though his voice had changed.

"No. He was about to before…" Zelda voice trailed off, not really sure how to explain what she had just witnessed.

"I-I." Shadow stammered. "I am sorry. He is not supposed to do those things. He thought it would be funny to use my body while I was sleeping."

"What happened to your voice?" She asked, wondering if he knew what was happening to him.

"My voice? What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"It sounds more like 'him' than it did before." She commented.

"There is nothing wrong with my voice." He said, his voice getting harsher, his eyes glinting evilly. "In fact, I think my voice sounds much better…" He flashes a wicked smile.

"Oh no…" Zelda whispered.

'The shadow thing is taking control again.' She thought horrified.

"Now I think it is time we had some fun with you…" He chuckles to himself as he puts his hands on her waist, pulling her toward him. He then whispers in her ear, as he pushes her down.

"Now let us see how you are able to deal with the true Shadow…"


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32: Memories, Poison and Love

Link rides in on Epona… rushing into Shadow's cave. He looks about the cave, seeing Shadow's body over Zelda's. "Get OFF HER!" Link shouts as he leaps off Epona, pulling out his sword. Zelda looks up surprised, looking startled.

"Link?" she stammered.

"So you finally decided to join the party?" Shadow says.

Link gives a disdainful look at his brother.

"There is not really a reason for you to hurt her; she did nothing to you… I DID… so do not take it out on her."

"Oh but she is soo delicious… I can understand why you want her…" Shadow said with a devilish grin. "But I have no more use for you and she will be MINE, NOT YOURS."

"Are you alright Zelda?" Link asked worriedly as he looks past Shadow at her sprawled, chained.

"Now that you are here I am fine," she says with a brave face.

But Link can see the fright in her eyes. He can also see something else in her gaze… some of that intensity he saw in the picture of them together. He looked back at her, but did not know her… his heart was hammering, but he was not sure if that was from seeing her in such distress or the feelings he did not remember.

She looks into his eyes and does not see the love that she knows he has for her. She sees worry, but not the intense passion that normally lights up his eyes and the whole room. Her heart stops and she feels despair filling the part of her heart that had hoped he would remember her.

Link sees the despair on her face… "Zelda…" Link says sadly… "I wish I could remember you… I have a picture of you… and one of the both of us…" Link says as he pulls out the photos.

"You still have them?" she said.

"Yes…" Link says.

"Yet no memories of me?" She says as her voice cracks from the pain in her heart.

"No…" Link says sadly. "But when I first looked at the picture, my heart was hammering out of control… so I know you mean something to me." As they are talking Link moves closer to Zelda wanting to comfort her. All of a sudden Shadow strikes. He melts into the shadows and appears right behind him.

"Link, look out!" Zelda cried, but she was too late.

SMACK! Link feels stabbing shards of sharp material all over his back. He falls to the ground, luckily had enough time to brace himself and put his arms out to break his fall.

"LINK!" Zelda shouts.

Link slowly, weakly gets to his feet. "I am fine Zelda," he said with a pained grimace.

"You will not be for very long…" laughed Shadow. "The poison shards take half an hour to fully go into your bloodstream, but while that happens, you will be in uncontrollable agony. I will let you have your memories though, in the last half hour of your life." As he says this he waves his hand over Link's head.

Link clutches his head, screaming… then his vision goes black.

"No Link…" Zelda despairingly tries to get to him… but the chains will not let her. They are cutting into her wrist drawing blood, but she does not care. She needed to get to Link, a crumpled heap on the floor. A minute passes by…. Zelda is staring at him, looking for any indication that he is still alive. She then hears a groan escape his mouth and she sees him painfully move into a sitting position. He is holding his head like he just took a hit from a bomb in the face. She smiles sadly at the memory.

He slowly opens his eyes and sees his most gorgeous, most beautiful, Princess in front of him. He smiles a huge wide grin and stares at her, finally able to remember her. "My Princess…" Link says standing up. "I am sorry that I was not able to remember you. Please accept my sincerest apologies, My LOVE."

She stares at him in confusion. She sees the old look in his eyes again, the look he gave only her. "Link?" she asks not sure if she should hope that he has remembered.

"Yes, My Zelda?" He says as he slowly, painfully walks toward her, now kneeling next to her. He gently touches her face with his hands. Zelda shivers at his touch, but not in the same way she had when Shadow touched her. This was shivers of pleasure.

"I will get you out of here." He whispers in her ear. He gets up and gets the key from off the table, limping as he does so. Her eyes go wide with fear for him, but when he comes back toward her, there is only love in his eyes. He undoes her chains, and she falls into him, almost knocking him over. He caught her in his arms, barely staying balanced. She wraps her arms around him… shaking while she does so… "I missed you…" Link whispered in her ear as he holds her.

"I thought I lost you…" Zelda says into his ear as tears run down her face. She puts her hands all over his face, feeling the contours of his face, trying to help herself believe that he is here, and she is in his arms. She had dreamt of this the entire time she was captive… and now he was here.

"I knew you would come." She said lovingly.

Link smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Nothing could have stopped me." As he says this he jerks backward, to an awkward pose, his muscles spasming.

"Link?!" She reaches out toward him, but he just shies back he manages to say "shock" through the spasms.

"Shadow! COME OUT!" Zelda shouted. Link had a look of anger on his face… apparently he did not want him here. Shadow appears right behind Zelda. Zelda jumps, Shadow chuckles.

"So what do you want Princess?"

"Cure him!" She demanded.

"And what do I get in return?" he questions, leaning toward her.

"I will do anything, just please help him…" She begs Shadow.

"Anything?" Shadow says hopefully with lust in his eyes.

"Y-yesss…" She stammers.

"Perfect…" he says as he grips her arm and shoves his face into hers.

"NO!" Link shouts in a rage, as he manages to get up and tackle Shadow to the ground. He tries to draw his sword, but the pain from the poison is too great… stopping him from twisting to get his sword. As he is having a spasm from trying to turn, Shadow punches his brother square in the jaw. Link reels backward, falling to the ground, this time without being able to stop his fall. He crashes and lands on his elbow, creating a harsh crack as his bone fractures. A searing pain shoots up his arm as he tries to stand by using his other arm to lift himself up. Luckily Zelda was there beside him, helping him get up. His eyes glow with love as she helps him stand, with some difficulty. She even pulls out his sword for him, though with a worried look, wondering if he is going to be able to hold it without pain. Link shakily gripped the sword, clasping it with his left hand, luckily not the arm he landed on. He brings the sword into his normal position, in front of his chest. He winces slightly at the movement.

"You can barely hold your sword, what makes you think you can stop me?" demanded Shadow.

As he said this another way of pain hit Link. He groaned and bent over, putting his hands on his knees, trying not to throw up and steady himself.

As Link is preoccupied, Shadow pulls Zelda close. "Since he is a little preoccupied, how about you fulfill your promise? I will save him if I can have YOU! ALL of YOU!"

Anger rushes through Link, brother or not, no-one was going to harm Zelda, even if it meant sacrificing himself. His eyes glow golden once again as Shadow is pushing Zelda to the ground.

She looks everywhere but at Link's face, not wanting to see his expression as he watches this. She is getting squished by Shadows weight as he leans on top of her. She closes her eyes and feels his searing cold hands on her. Then as quickly as they were there, they were gone, vanished. She opens her eyes slightly, and is shocked to not see Shadows face… she blushes as she sees Link's firm butt in front of her.

Link had charged Shadow once again, this time with the golden power at his disposal. He knocks Shadow off of her, slices Shadow's arm, and wrestles with him to push him to the ground. Unfortunately he is now on top of Zelda's body. She probably is waiting any moment for Shadow to continue assailing her. He needed to get off her, but found her body warm and pleasant through his clothes. He was also throwing punches at Shadow, trying to stun him enough that he could get off of Zelda and have here make a run for it. He beats Shadow enough that he lying there unconscious on the ground… barely moving, barely breathing. He then gets off Zelda very carefully, so as to not hurt her. "Are you alright?" He asks worriedly. She smiles back at him, blushing. Link looks at her curiously at her; then realizes his butt was in her face. His ears go red with embarrassment.

"We need to get you out of here." He says as he pushes her toward Epona, who shakes her head in agreement.

Zelda was the only person besides Link, that Epona let ride her. Zelda gets on Epona, looking for Link right behind her. She looks and sees him collapsed on the floor two feet away. She guides Epona toward Link. She leaned over on Epona and grabbed at Link's shoulder, trying to get enough of a grip to pull him up, without getting pulled off Epona. She barely is able to pull him up, barely getting him on Epona enough so that he will not immediately fall off. She urges Epona to get away from here. Epona sprints out of the cave, running as fast as she can, somehow sensing that Link's life is in danger.

"Go to the Great Fairy of Wisdom by the spirit temple." She tells Epona.

As Epona shakes her head in understanding, Zelda hopes the Great Fairy of Wisdom can help Link, if she cannot, no one else can…


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33: Change of Heart

Zak looks around and sees his old house, before it burned. Zak is confused on how he got here. He then sees memories of old unfold in front of him, of him and his brother playing games, laughing. He sighs at the pleasant memory, but then the shadow punches him in the face, telling him that is the past, a memory of things that do not exist anymore, that he should forget about that completely, then he would be more powerful than he could imagine.

But Zak did not want to forget, he wanted to hold on to his childhood memories. The shadow stands in front of him, he is not like a normal shadow, he crackles with electricity, and his form swirls like smoke. He used to not be able to take form in his mind. He used to just be a whisper, a barely audible whisper, telling him to experiment with his shadow ability. He did not see the harm; after all, if he ever needed to escape anything again, at least he would have a shot if he experimented with this shadow walking. But the more he used his shadow walking, the more substance the shadow got. He went from a whisper to an indefinable shape, to a shadow version of himself. The more substance this shadow form had, the more demanding he became.

Zak had never planned on fulfilling his promise, especially when he left the Kokiri Forest, he felt guilty about hurting his brother. But the shadow was always there, turning his thoughts sour… until he hated his brother and wanted him to suffer. He had almost had what he wanted… almost had him killed… his mind flashes to the present. He remembers the look in his eyes, the golden look, Zak slips into despair. He remembered that Link used his golden power to save him once, now he used it to beat him…

_'What have I become?'_ He thinks to himself, still in his dream like state_. _

_'You have become strong, strong enough to destroy Link.'_ said the shadow next to him_. _

_'But I never wanted Link dead… I just wanted to better than Link at something…'_ said Zak sadly.

_'You are now… and when you kill him, you will be better than Link in every way, for he will be dead and you will be alive.'_

Zak tries to push the shadow away, but the shadow dissipates then reappears when Zak's hand is gone.

'You can never escape me, you must accept this.'


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34: Light Arrows

Epona was breathing hard by the time they got to the Great Fairy's home. Epona normally does not get tired, but she was sprinting with a speed she normally does not use. She has not run this fast ever in her life. But she was willing to run herself to death if it meant that Link could be saved. Zelda patted Epona's flank. Silently thanking the horse as she gets off Epona. She then tries to lift Link off Epona, with minimal success. Epona kneels down to help Zelda. Zelda finally manages to lift Link off Epona. She has to drag him into the Great Fairy's cave. She pulls out the ocarina she keeps on her at all times and plays her lullaby, the Royal Family's Song. The Great Fairy of Wisdom appears from the spring.

"Queen Zelda," said the Fairy surprised. "What are you doing so far from the castle?"

"Link needs your help, he has been poisoned, I do not know how to heal him and he does not have much time left. Can you help him?" She begs the Great Fairy.

"Bring him near the pool, so I may get a closer look." She stares at Link intently, when she sees the entry marks, her eyes go wide.

"Who did this?" She demands.

"His brother Shadow." Zelda tells the Fairy.

"What is his actual name?" the Great Fairy of Wisdom asks.

"Zak, he said his name was Zak." The princess recalled.

The Great Fairy sends one of her fairy's toward Link. But something strange happens… the fairy's glow turns black as the poor fairy screams. The fairy then painfully dies in front of them. The Great Fairy of Wisdom sighed.

"It is as I expected… shadow magic."

"Shadow magic?" Zelda asks.

"Ganon is known for this magic, it was how he created dark link in the water temple. This shadow magic must have been infused into Zak, since no one else is supposed to have it."

"Is there any way to remove it?" Zelda asks terrified for Link.

"Nothing but shooting him with a light arrow would do it, but it could also kill him."

"According to Shadow he only had a half hour to live…" said Zelda trying not to fall completely into despair.

"How long ago was that?"

"I do not know…" Zelda says lost for an answer.

"Do you have any light arrows? Do you want to try it?"

"I do not, but there might be one in Link's pack, I will go check." She says as she exits the cave and goes to Epona, who is anxiously waiting outside, not being able to see what is happening to Link. Zelda checks Link's pack which is attached to Epona's saddle. She cannot find his quiver… then realizes he had it on him. She did not see the glow of the light arrow though. So he must have put it somewhere else. She checked his backpack, but it was not there. She checks the side pouches on the saddle. She then sighs with relief as she sees it, a light arrow. She had always told Link to bring one along wherever he went; she smiled at him actually doing so, for her sake. But there is no time to waste, she hurries inside the cave.

"You need a bow, my lady." said the Fairy.

Zelda very carefully takes the bow off of Link's back. She notches the light arrow into the bow. She draws the bow back. "Where should I shoot him?" She asked, with a pained voice. She never wanted to hurt Link, much less shoot an arrow at him.

"Aim for one of the wounds in his back."

Zelda aims carefully… then closes her eyes, not able to release the trigger while looking at him lying there defenseless… once her eyes are closed, she released the trigger… Link's scream filled the cave, excruciatingly pained.


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35: Powerful Shadows

Zak slowly comes back to consciousness… slowly opens his eyes… his vision is blurry. He feels like he was just run over by a stampede. He holds his head up with his hand, with significant amount of pain. His right arm did not appear to be broken at least, just really bruised. He tries and focuses his eyes and sees that his entire body is bruised. He has no idea how long he has been knocked out for. He tries and sits up and gasps with pain, falling back down. He felt several broken ribs stab into him when he tried to get up, he could not feel his left arm. He turned to look at it and saw that blood was dripping from a deep gash in his arm. He winced slightly; he knew that if he did not get up soon to stop the wound from bleeding, he would die. And he did not want to die, not yet… he still had to find out what happened to his brother.

'He is no brother of yours, only your enemy.' says the shadow voice in his head.

"No, he will always be my brother." He says out loud to the shadow voice. The shadow appeared in front of him.

"Give yourself over to me, I can make all your injuries go away…" he says as he touches the gash in Zak's arm.

The wound magically heals, closing itself up. Zak stared stunned at the remarkable feat. A mere shadow presence in his body should not be able to do that… but he knew it was more than that. The shadow always was there making him mad, telling him that he had a right to be mad, that it was all Link's fault that he was never good enough. But Zak was starting to realize that his brother did not hurt him until Zelda was in danger. Link did not want to fight, just wanted to get her away. He then thinks about what he had planned on doing with Zelda and shudders.

'What getting cold feet now?' asked the shadow tauntingly.

"I am sick of your games!" he shouts at the shadow as he disappears.

'Join fully with me, and you will have everything you ever wanted… otherwise I can make your life hell…' as the shadow tears open the wound he just healed. Zak's head tilts back as he screams…


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36: Purifying Light

Link's mind screams at the unexpected intrusion of excessive pain. He was off in a pleasant dream. He was dreaming of Zelda in his arms as they were kissing passionately. Now he feels a searing, soul shattering pain. It feels like someone just stabbed an arrow into his back wounds. His mind came out of the dream, sight blurry and realizes that he does have an arrow in his back. He feels the arrow penetrating deeply in his back, his body shuddering in convulsions. He can feel an unusual energy coursing through him… similar to what he feels like when his symbol glows… he can also feel the dark poison in his body… he had felt it before but was able to push past it. Now it seems like it is seeping into is skin… latching onto him… the light energy is battling the poison. He feels the two energies fighting: the poison trying to rip his body apart, the light energy trying to consume the poison and heal his torn body. The pain was excruciating, he feels his arms and legs spasm. He feels the poison waning… the light energy is winning. All of a sudden the poison vanishes and along with it the light energy. His eyes open.

"Thank the goddesses you are okay!" he hears Zelda say as she buries her face into his shoulder.

He comes to the realization that he is on his stomach. He tries to shift around, but Zelda stops him.

"You should not lie on your back; the light arrow is still in your back."

"Why is there a light arrow in my back?" Link asks groaning, his muscles stiff and his back very sore.

"It was the only way we could think of to banish the poison." Zelda says.

Link can hear the relief at him being alive in her voice.

"Well, could you take the arrow out of my back please?" Link asked, his voice pained.

"T-take the arrow out of your back?" Zelda stammered.

"Yes, I cannot reach the arrow myself, and the Great Fairy cannot do it. I would not ask this of you unless I had no other choice. Just grip the arrow in both hands, make sure you are pulling at the same angle the arrow went in at and then pull it out." Link told her. He could sense her hesitation, and he normally would not ask her to do something like this, but he knows that walking around with an arrow in the back would just cause the wound to become greater.

Zelda grips the arrow terrified. She had just done something she had never intended, shooting Link in the back. Now she had to pull out the arrow. She had hoped that he would have been able to get the arrow out. She hates causing more pain to Link; after all, she knows that pulling out an arrow hurts. She hopes that she can pull it out in one tug, but it looks like the arrow is in the wound pretty deep. She gives the arrow a tug hears Link cry out. The arrow unfortunately did not fully come out, the arrowhead and a bit of the shaft was still inside his body.

"I am sorry…" Zelda says in a small voice.

"It is okay." Link grimaced. "Just try and get it out this time, ok?"

"Ok." Zelda said a little more confidently as she focused on making sure this was the last time Link would have to deal with this pain. She gave the arrow another mighty tug and the arrow came out. Link's wound was bleeding quite well.

"Great Fairy… can you heal him?" Zelda pleaded, not wanting Link to bleed out.

"I think I will be able to heal the arrow wound." The Great Fairy of Wisdom said as she told one of her children to go toward Link, a little pink fairy fluttered to Link and rested on the wound. The fairy gave a wave goodbye to the Great Fairy and as the wound closes up, she fades more and more until she is no more, the little fairy giving her life to save the Hero. She considered it an honor to die to heal him.

After the fairy had healed the wound, Link's breathing became more normal and he slowly started getting up, though before he got far, Zelda's hand was on his shoulder.

"Please do not push yourself, just stay sitting for a while and recover your strength." Zelda pleads softly. "I just got you back and I do not want to lose you again."

"But I have to defeat Shadow in three days." Link told her.

"Why?" Zelda asked confused.

"A prophecy said that 'Only light can banish the darkness. If the darkness is not destroyed before the new moon, the world will fall to darkness.' The new moon is in three days. The darkness has to refer to Shadow. If I do not do something soon, terrible things will happen."

"I do not think the darkness is referring to Zak." Zelda told him.

"Zak? He told you his old name? Why do you think it is not referring to Shadow?" Link questions, confusion displayed plainly on his face.

"I said Zak is not the darkness, but there is darkness in Shadow." Zelda said.

"What?" Link looks at Zelda confused. "Sweetheart, what are you saying?"

"Before you came, I saw a creepy shadow figure with white eyes whispering in Zak's ear, telling him to do things. The shadowy thing apparently can take control while Zak is sleeping, I witnessed it. I think the darkness is this shadow thing that is trying to take over Zak. That is why he changed his name to Shadow. The creature is messing with his mind. We need to get rid of this darkness and then things will be better and Zak will not have to deal with this evil shadow creeping inside his mind." Zelda says.

"So Zak can be saved…" Link thought out loud.

"Huh?" Zelda asked.

"Saria asked me to save Zak if I could… I did not think it was possible… but now there might be a chance." Link explained.

"Why would she ask you to do that?" Zelda asks.

"Because when we were younger, we lived with the Kokiri. Saria liked Zak a lot. I was a good friend with her. Shadow took my memory of our childhood till recently I did not know I had a brother. He gave my younger memories back when I almost was about to kill him. I went to Saria to ask where Shadow was, for if anyone would know, it would have been Saria. She was the one who led me to where you were and asked to save Zak from himself if I could." Link explains.

"You have memories of when you were younger?" Zelda asked awed.

"Yes." He said as he pulls her close into a hug.

Zelda hugs Link tightly back, loving him being close.

Link gives her a kiss and says. "Now you will wait here until I get back."

"Wait until you get back? What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"I am going back to deal with Shadow, I do not want you to get hurt or for Shadow to capture you again." He told her.

"No! I am going with you!" She demanded.

Link looked at her, his face full of worry and fear. "Please stay here… I want you to be safe. I do not want to lose you again. After all, as your fiancé and Royal Guard, I need to make sure you are safe."

Zelda sighed… He had a point, for she would always hate it when he had to be put in harm's way as a knight. She always worried and hoped he would be safe and not come back injured. Most of her worries were for no reason, for Link was the best knight Hyrule had Link and had never come back with more than a few scrapes and bruises. This was different though; Shadow had already managed to do more damage than anyone else since Ganon. But then she realized something. Link's light arrow was gone. He needed her light magic.

"You need me Link. Your only light arrow is depleted and I cannot restore it till we get back to the castle. I have to come with you to shoot light energy at Shadow. Otherwise you will have no light to defeat the darkness." Zelda told Link firmly, knowing that he cannot refute her logic.

Link sighed; his normally perfect posture is slumped. He cannot argue with the fact that she pointed out.

Zelda saw how pitiful he looked at that moment. She felt bad, but knew nothing could change what needed to happen.

"…Alright…" He says eventually. "Then I guess we better get going…"

Zelda comes up behind him and gives him a hug.

"I love you Link." She whispered into his ear.

Link's face beamed into a smile. As he turned his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek he said.

"I love you too!"

With that Link got up and took Zelda's hand. After quickly bowing to the Great Fairy of Wisdom and giving her his thanks, he led Zelda out to Epona.

Epona whinnied and excitedly rushed to Link's side. Link happily petted Epona's mane.

"Were you worried for me girl?" He softly asks her.

Epona shakes her head up and down adamantly. Link reaches in one of the sachel bags and takes out an apple, offering it to Epona.

"Do not worry so much my girl, we have been in worse scrapes before." He said as he looked directly into Epona's eyes.

Epona blinked in understanding and happily crunched on the apple.

While Epona was enjoying her apple, Link was inspecting all the things attached to her saddle, making sure everything was accounted for. After checking and satisfied that nothing was missing, he cupped his hands and gestured for Zelda to use his hand as a footstool to get on Epona, even though he knew full well she could get on a horse herself. But that was just Link, always being such a gentleman. Zelda swiftly got on the horse. Link nimbly hopped on Epona and wrapped his arms around her.

"You lead the way Princess." He said softly into her ear, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"Back to Shadow's cave Epona!" Zelda says as Epona rushes off to the place where they just came from to confront Shadow and hopefully save Zak from himself.

Though Link was not sure it would be as easy as Zelda made it seem…


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37: God of Darkness

Zak screamed long enough to make his throat hoarse.

"Well?" The shadow loomed over him. "Will you finally join with me fully?"

"No…" Zak said weakly, already feeling the effects of blood loss.

"You will die soon if you are not healed by me." The shadow said.

"I will not be the only one who dies…" Zak rasps. "If I die, so do you. For as you said many times before… we are connected. Just as I cannot get rid of you, you cannot get away from me."

"What?" The shadow hissed. "You would kill yourself to kill me?"

Zak coughed, tasting blood. Zak looked into the shadows white cloudy eyes. There was no uncertainty in Zak's eyes as he spoke.

"Yes. If that is what it takes. But if you do not want to die, you will have to heal me. That is your only option." Zak told the shadow.

"You must do as I say if I heal you." the shadow said realizing that he was losing ground. Zak did not care if he lived or died. The shadow still wanted to retain control over Zak, what he considered a pathetic excuse for a human, so incapable of following through with his plans.

After so many years, the shadow being thought he had a good enough grip into Zak's mind that Zak would not be able to say no, but apparently something about his encounters with Zelda and Link changed things. The shadow was aggravated. All he needed was three more days. Three more days and he would be rid of the useless whelp. For the full moon would grant him his wish, to have a body of his own. And once that happened, he would not need Zak to sustain his shadow self and he would be invincible.

No longer would he be contained and confined to his minimal powers that Zak let him use. He would be able to use all his powers to cover the world in darkness and become ruler, a ruler greater than even Ganon, and unlike Ganon, impossible to defeat. The shadow knows that if Zak is left unhealed, he will not last the three days, but if Zak finds a way to get rid of him in those three days, all his plans will unravel. Luckily for him though, Link was dead already. That would leave a broken princess, so no one else would oppose him. Only his host…

"No. You will heal me and then I will go find my brother." Zak told the shadow.

"Your brother is dead you fool." The shadow cackled.

"No he is not. I know he still lives." Zak replied calmly.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" The shadow demanded, his form crackling with fury.

"Because I can feel it right here." Zak says as he puts his right hand over his heart. "I know he still lives and that he is trying to find me."

The shadow scoffs at Zak, the boy is being foolish.

"Well if he is trying to find you, he will try and kill you. You will need my help then… and I will only help you if you give me power to use whatever means necessary."

"That will not happen…" Zak says as he slowly gets to his feet, using his right hand to block the wound on his left arm.

"Why not? After all, you just poisoned Link, why would the Hero not come after vengeance if he is actually still alive?" The shadow questioned.

"Zelda." Zak said simply as he hobbled over to place where he kept his medical supplies. "She did not believe that I was evil, even if Link thinks so, Zelda will not. Link holds Zelda's opinions in high regard, so he might consider the possibility of that I can be saved, even if he believes it to be otherwise."

While Zak wrapped the gash on his left arm tightly, the shadow form clenched his fists as he bore his eyes into Zak.

"And what then? What will happen once they come? They will talk to you, and I will kill them." The shadow asked, not sure what the pathetic human hopes to accomplish with this meeting.

"No…" Zak said calmly. "You will not kill them… They will kill you."

The shadow chuckles.

"And how will they do that? They will end up killing you as well." He questioned the foolish boy.

"If that is what it takes for this world to be rid of you, than I am willing to do that." Zak said confidently.

"Oh, so the little 'Shadow' has finally decided to stand up to me? It is far too late to do that…" the shadow cackled as he grabbed Zak's right arm.

"What are you?" Zak started to ask when the shadow ripped his shoulder out of its socket. Zak screamed.

"See?" the shadow mocked. "I have control over you, even if your mind resists, I can still take control of you."

The shadow stood back to admire his handiwork, his eyes changed from being white to being completely black, with a white outline. In his eyes, you could see the almost child-like delight he was having at seeing Zak kneeling before him.

"This is how the world should be. Everyone at my feet, graced with my presence. Not resisting… only thinking of thoughts of how to best please me. Soon my foolish little boy, it will not matter if the brat is still alive. I will not need you to keep my own form and I will not be tied to your measly little existence. Once I am free, my powers shall bring darkness to the world, making all succumb to my divine presence."

Zak was trying to get a grasp of what the shadow was saying. After all, how could the shadow get free after so many years of being tied to him? And what divine presence, after all, the shadow was just a shadow.

"Divine presence?" Zak said mockingly. "You are not a God."

"Oh but I am… I am the God of Darkness. I am the one who brings night. I am the reason every person has a shadow. For the Triforce has an inverted shadow triangle in it. For the goddesses brought light to the world, I brought shadow, death, and destruction."

"I whispered to Din, the goddess of power, telling her not to trust the other two, to give her power to someone in the world they had created. For that would make her influence on the land greater."

"Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, was easily tricked to use her 'wisdom' to give a mortal her power as well. To counterbalance Din, of course, the shadow in her mind said. Little did she know that was me."

"Farore followed suit, there was a need for a mortal to fight against Din's chosen one. Farore's shadow said that only she could pick the mortal with the most courage to bestow her power upon."

"It was too easy to divide the Triforce into pieces. Power given to Ganon, Wisdom, given to Zelda, and Courage given to Link. All mere pawns. I spoke to Din, convinced her that Ganon needed something to give him an edge, give him even more power. Her chosen one would be given some of my power, to slowly poison people as the man deemed fit. She agreed, wanting her pet to win."

"For my little shadow voice was able to awaken fears in the goddesses, that they would lose control. So they listened to me. It was so easy and simple. Even goddesses can be manipulated by fears."

"That is how I was able to bring my existence fully to this world. I could not speak directly to Ganon though, Din made sure of that. She only wanted the man to only hear her voice. So I had to wait… I waited patiently for him to use shadow magic on one of his own kind. The Gerudo have a natural connection to me, they use stealth and shadows to be the great thieves they are. I watched as he got close to the courage boy, I hoped that I would not be thrown to him, for Farore would definitely never let me talk to her Hero. She would not want the poor boy to lose his courage. But you… I sensed shadow thoughts within you… dark… gloomy… resenting thoughts… I knew I could slip into your mind easily. Your mind was the perfect conduit for my power, young enough to be trusting and also exceptionally moldable. I could influence your thoughts with minimal effort, but I had one problem."

"My power was fighting your soul when it was at weak strength. It was a night with a full moon. Full moons weaken my powers, while new moons enhance it. I could not fully takeover you, so I had to be sneaky. Slowly sinking further into your mind until I had enough of a hold and enough power to make you do what I wanted."

"Why now though? You have been slinking in my thoughts for years." Zak asked.

"The alignment is just right. There will be a solar eclipse. The sun will be blotted out by the moon, creating a shadow across the land. It is a very rare occurrence, once every one hundred years. But with the upcoming event, my powers are getting stronger… I am able to have more substance. In three days I will be invincible. The solar eclipse paired with the new moon will grant me my own body. All I have to do is keep you from dying for that long. If any of the pesky pawns come, I will just have to make you kill them. But for now, you need to be put on a leash…"

The shadow pulled Zak over to the chains where Zelda was trapped and put the shackles around his wrists.

"That should do well enough. Now all I have to do is wait…"


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38: Shadows Shall Consume…

Link is apprehensive as they near Shadow's cave. The first time he ran in without thinking, this time they were going in and hopefully going to stop the darkness within Shadow. Link desperately hoped this would be the case, the last thing he wants to do is to have to go back and tell Saria that he failed.

They had discussed the plan on the ride back to the cave, Link would do his best to try and get Zak to listen to him, and if that did not work, Zelda would use her stealth skills she learned as Sheik and lie in wait for the opportune moment to use her light powers on Zak. Zelda thought that because the light arrow worked on Link's wounds that the shadow within Zak could be driven out by her light magic. Zelda was confident that the shadow being could be eradicated from Zak, while Link was uncertain. He had seen the corruption that had happened in the year he and his brother had spent with the Kokiri, if the shadow kept on corrupting Zak at that rate, he probably is far too gone to be brought back; the light magic would more likely kill the shadow and Zak along with it.

Link was nervous, even if the shadow was gone, what would Zak be like? Could he forgive his brother for what he had done under the influence of the shadow? What would happen to his brother after getting rid of the shadow that had been with him for so many years? Would he truly be free from the shadow? Or would the shadow have sunk its teeth into his soul by now, slowly making Zak himself evil even without the shadow's presence.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Zelda asks quietly, noticing Epona tense up in response to Link's emotions. Link had also unknowingly tightened his grip on Zelda's stomach as well, also cluing Zelda that something was wrong. As she looked back, she saw his forced smile.

"Yea, I am fine."

"Link…" she said as she gave him a stern, but worried look. "Tell me what is wrong."

Link paused for a moment then said.

"I just am not sure if this is a good idea… What if Zak is…"

"What if Zak is what?" Zelda asked. "He is good inside. I have seen it. He will be ok as long as we get rid of the shadow."

Zelda gently rubbed his leg to try and comfort him.

Link smiled at little, glad that Zelda was here and brought her cheerfulness to a dreary situation. Link wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I am glad you are here." He whispered softly as he gives her a kiss on her neck.

"I love you."

Zelda smiled brightly as she kissed Link on the forehead.

"Are you ready to go in?" she asked.

"As ready as I will ever be."

Zelda gracefully hopped off Epona, and gives Link a quick kiss.

"Do not worry; I am quite good at stealth. He will not see me until I want to be seen. You just have to do is try and reason with the Zak within him and try to reconcile with him. If that does not work, then you have me backing you up." Zelda says as she pulls her hair back and brings the hair into a long beautiful braid.

Link looks at her, admiring her grace and her tenacity. She was always willing to help and to fight to make sure others are free.

Zelda notices Link staring and asks, "Why are you staring at me?"

Link smiles widely as he shakes his head, she does not realize how beautiful inside and out she is to him.

"You are so beautiful!" He says as he pulls her close.

"Please be careful in there." He whispered. "I do not want to lose you."

"Of course." She said as she slyly smiled and vanished.

Link shakes his head… he will never understand how she can disappear into thin air. He pats Epona, giving her a command to wait until he or Zelda gives the signal. Link then pulls his sword from its sheath and puts it back again just to make sure it was ready if he needed it. Slowly he entered Zak's cave…

This time he looked more closely at all of his surroundings. Noting little small things and cataloging them in case there was need of them. He silently cursed himself for rushing in without thinking last time. He should know better. There could have been traps or anything waiting for him, but he charged in the cave without a second thought. He consoled himself with the fact that at least this time he was doing things better, thinking before acting.

He walked into the main area and was surprised by what he saw. Zak was not sitting normally or sleeping, he was chained to the same place Zelda was not too long ago. He looked battered and bruised, with a bandage over his left arm and his right arm clearly dislocated. Zak almost looked lifeless where he was, very pale and blank look in his eyes. Link also saw something else flash past, a wisp of smoke? He looked closer and realized that it was not smoke… but a shadowy figure. This shadowy figure loomed over Zak and seemed to be doing something to his back.

"Zak?" Link asked hesitantly.

Zak's head slowly lifted as you could barely see the green in his eyes. The part of the eye that was normally white was completely black.

"Link…" Zak said slowly with a hoarse voice, as if speaking was almost too taxing for him.

"I knew you would come… I know Zelda wants to save me… but please… kill me… before he takes my soul for himself…" Zak pleads.

"Take your soul? Zak… can you not fight it? Please? I told Saria I would try and bring you back…" Link asks, saddened to see Zak in this state.

All of this caused by Ganon… by the stupid Triforce of Courage… He looks at the symbol still on his left hand and clenches his fists.

"This stupid Triforce… if I had not had it… Ganon would not have come after us… and you would not be possessed by shadows…" He says with disgust seething from his body.

"Do not say that…" Zak said. "Do not give the shadow reason to turn his eye toward you…"

The green in Zak's eyes is getting smaller… and smaller…

"I fought and lost… my brother… I am now suffering the consequences of losing…" Zak says right before a screams shudders from his throat.

Link watches in horror as he sees the shadow's shape grow more distinct.

The shadow chuckles, a gruesome harsh voice came from the shadow.

"So this is the big Hero… unable to save his own brother… pity… he held you in such high regard."

His eyes are cloudy white like Zelda described, but then Link sees a glimpse of Zak's green eyes in the deepest realms of the cloudy eyes.

"He will soon cease to exist… are you going to just stand by? Why not call upon your Goddess to help you? Or is she as useless as I think she is? She just leaves you to do all the hard work. Say… if you do not want your Triforce piece, you could always give it to me… if you did, I would save your brother and he would be free to live out his life. All you have to do is denounce the Goddess who favors you… that is all…"

Link looks at the symbol once again. He in his hatred of the Goddess who put him in this situation considers doing as the shadow says. After all… what can the shadow do with just a third of the full Triforce?

"No Link… He is a God of Darkness… if you give him your Triforce piece he will be able to…" Zak starts choking.

The shadow has his hands wrapped around Zak's neck, silencing him.

"Choose Hero… your Triforce piece? Or your brother? You can only keep one." The shadow demands.

Link's expression hardens. He is going to try and kill this shadow… He pulls out his sword and takes a slash at the shadow… the shadow dissipates. The seemingly solid figure was like mist, the sword cutting through it, but the blade doing nothing but slicing through air. Luckily, Link's action made the shadow remove his hands from Zak's throat.

Zak gasps for breath.

"He will be able to kill the Goddess Farore if you give him your Triforce." Zak quickly says while he can speak.

The shadow reforms again in front of Link and sends a charged shadow shockwave at him. Link tumbles into darkness…

Zelda had been quietly watching the events with horror. This shadow was much stronger than before. He seemed to be leeching the very life from Zak. When Link cursed the Goddess Farore, Zelda was stunned… he had never heard Link utter anything of the sort about the gift he had been granted.

She had never considered Link thought of the Triforce as a burden… though maybe it was because of memories he newly acquired of his childhood. She had no idea what all happened in those new memories from the past. She was distracted in thought until she saw Link pull out his sword and tried to slash the shadow. The shadow dematerialized and reappeared after the slice was finished. Before Zelda could do anything, a shadow ball grew in his hands as he flung it at Link, knocking him back. She expected to see him get up right away, but to her dismay, he continued to lie on the ground. Zelda worried if Link would be ok, but she needed to do her job. Since the shadow was distracted, she decided to try and hit Zak with light energy and see if that will get rid of the shadow and save Zak. Light flashes out of her hands as it hits Zak in the chest.

Zak screams.


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39: Can Shadows Die?

Zak had been barely alive when he had heard Link's voice. He inwardly smiled; he knew his brother would come. But he needed to tell Link to kill him quickly. Zak was holding the shadow from his mind as much as he could, but the shadow found power during the night and had slowly started sucking his soul from his body. If the shadow is able to take his soul fully, the shadow would be able to possess Zak's body until the full moon and then shed his body like a husk so the shadow can become his true, gruesome form.

He had tried to warn Link, but the shadow silenced him… choking him… making Zak's grip on reality slowly die as he is brought even closer to death. The shadow already had him at cusp of death; if the shadow keeps up his assault much longer then Zak would be dropped into death's hands.

Luckily Link tried to slash through the shadow, a futile effort, but at least the shadow's grip on him loosened. The assault on Zak's soul and life was halted for the briefest of moments as the shadow slinked off into the darkness to reappear once again. Zak was able to hoarsely utter out his warning before the shadow's torments begun again.

He did not expect the shadow to fling his shadow energy around, but he hit Link square in the chest, knocking him out. He didn't know if Link was alright. Before he could do anything else, he saw a flash of light and for the briefest of moments saw Zelda's face before the light hit him, knocking him unconscious.

He saw the shadow being facing him. Zak looked down at his waist and was confused at what he saw… the master sword was at his hip… he pulled it from its sheath and heard its distinctive ring. He marveled at the majestic blade, experimentally swinging it around.

He heard pained breaths behind him. He turned to see Link bleeding in the small amount of water shimmering on the surface. The blood turning the water around Link red... Link chest was all bloody, his tunic torn… Looking at Link at that moment, you would never guess that Link was the Hero of Time or any sort of knight… he just looked pitiful.

"Heh…Heh… see how pitiful and weak the supposed Hero is? He is nothing." The shadow says as he licks some of the Hero's blood from his finger.

"…though his blood is quite tasty." He said with a smirk.

Zak grip on the Master Sword tightened as he took a defensive stance.

"You will not harm my brother again…"

"Oh really? And who is going to stop me? You? You have not been able to escape me for years, what makes you think that you can fight and win now?" The shadow mocked.

"It does not matter if I win… just that Link survives…" Zak replied, intently focused.

"How stupid…" The shadow commented as he throws one of his shadow balls at Zak.

Zak deflected with the blade, the dark energy bounced off in a random direction.

"So you are trying to be a hero now? You think you can save your brother?" the shadow questioned as his form grew more distinctive, mimicking Zak's clothing style, but it was always shifting, as if there was a breeze.

"I will kill you along with the pathetic excuse of a hero. And once I kill him, I will consume the Triforce of Courage and kill Farore, breaking the Triforce that keeps me sealed away." He says as he throws more shadow energies at Zak.

Zak uses the sword to dodge them, though one of the crackling energies almost got through Zak's poor defenses. Zak was unsure how to defeat this shadow, or at least get Link away.

He did not even know how he got here… the last thing he remembered before showing up in this land was the spark of light energy and Zelda's face. He had not seen her until she had chosen to show herself. He admired her stealth… it really was too bad he kidnapped her without a chance to fight back… she probably would have won in a fair fight…

Zak removes those thoughts from his mind, needing to concentrate on not letting shadow get a hold of Link.

"I will not let you touch him…" Zak says, standing up to the shadow that has been controlling his thoughts for so long. Zak runs up to the shadow. The shadow flings shadow energies, but Zak slashes the master sword left and right to deflect them as he makes his way to the shadow. He reaches the shadow without much difficulty. The shadow appears stunned that Zak could have dodged all those shadow energies. The look of puzzlement stays on his face as Zak slashes the shadow with the Master Sword. Zak's vision became blinded by light that suddenly came as shadow's form fades in the light.

Zak opens his eyes to see that he is back in the world. He can no longer feel the shadow's presence in his mind. It is such a strange feeling to not have another being pulling his strings. He surveyed the cave, wondering what had happened… one minute Zelda throws Light energy at him, the next he is battling the shadow, and then he is back to the world without the looming shadow presence. He looks and sees Zelda with her hair braided kneeling next to Link, who looked slightly less pitiful than he did in the dream-like state Zak was just in. He sees Link open his eyes; Zak exhales a sigh of relief… Link is not dead. But Zak does not think they are out of the woods yet… the shadow should still be around somewhere…

Zelda had flung the light energy at Zak. He screamed and seemed to go limp. Zelda did not know what was going on with him, but her worry for Link was overpowering. So instead of being careful and making sure that the light magic worked, she rushed to Link's side. She held Link in her arms, softly whispering to him, telling him to please wake up. She looked all over his body for any injuries she could see, but she could not find any. She then sees some shadowy smoke coming from his chest, she lifted up his shirt and was shocked to find Link's chest slowly being chiseled away by the smoke. She put her hand on his chest, to see if she was imagining things, his chest seemed to be normal… but it looked like the smoke was going to carve a wound to Link's heart. Zelda did not know what to do for she did not think her light energy would do anything against this wispy smoke.

She then hears Zak say "I will not let you touch him!"

She holds Link in her arms, listening to his faint breath… wondering what is happening to Link and Zak, both appearing to be in the same unresponsive state.

Zelda then sees Zak sit up out of the corner of her eye. She then silently pleads for Link to wake up. The next moment she is delighted when she sees Link's eyes open. She hugs him tightly.

"I thought I lost you…" She says with her worries lessening slightly.

"What happened?" Link asked confused.

"The shadow threw a shadow ball toward you. You were lying here unconscious and I used the opportunity to attack Zak. He screamed and fell. You were both woke up moments ago. "

"Is the shadow by Zak still?" Link asked.

Zelda looked closely around Zak, looking for any glimmer of the shadow she had seen several times before. From what she could tell the shadow was gone.

"I do not see the shadow anymore." Zelda says happily.

"He is not gone… only hiding…" Zak said ominously.

"How do you know?" Zelda asks.

"I can feel him nearby… though not in my head… We cannot allow him to escape. Soon he will be too powerful to stop." Zak replies.

"So what should we do brother?" Link asks, wondering if Zak could provide more insight of how the shadow can be defeated.

Zak moves to where Zelda and Link are sitting.

"He will try and come attack us, when that happens we need to keep him in the same place long enough for Zelda to use her light magic. That seems to be the only way to do any harm to him."

"That is not an easy task, how do we keep a shadow in the same place?" Link questions.

"Just try our best and see what works." Zak replied as he shrugged.

Zelda thought it was foolish to try and keep a shadow still, but she removed that thought from her mind. All she had to do was hit the shadow with her light energy and all will be done with.

Out of nowhere the shadow strikes, flinging shadow energy at Zelda. Zelda gracefully dodges with ease. The trio is attuned to the shadow's presence. Zelda throws her light energy at the shadow, only to have the shadow disappear the moment the light was created.

'Damn, he is too quick.' Zelda thought to herself. There was no way for her to create and fling the light at the creature before he sinks into the shadows.

Link sees the Shadow energy fly toward Zelda, he tries to bring his sword to block the energy, but he was too slow. Link watches as Zelda dodges the shadow energy. Even in the situation that needs precision, she manages to make dodging a blow into an art. He stares at her ability in awe. He will never be up to her par in talent and ability. She is the stealthy one, the one who is quick on her feet, and amazing accurate with judging people's character and their next moves. He knows he has nothing to fear for her actually getting hurt. He notes that the shadow disappeared as soon as the light was formed in her hands. He is just too fast.

"Zak, is there any way we can slow him down?" Link whispered, not sure if the shadow could hear. "Or anyway for me to get close and distract him?"

"I have an idea…" Zak says slowly, still processing his idea and the chances of success. Zak knows he is the only one who could slow down the shadow. Shadow shifting is the way the shadow reappears and disappears so quickly, if Zak were to shadow shift himself, he might be able to slow him down, or at least cause some mischief for the shadow himself.

"Be ready." Zak says quickly as he disappears.

Zelda and Link look at the spot where Zak was a moment ago, surprised. They looked at each other for a moment, both looking to see if the other had any clue as to what Zak was up to. But then they turned their attention to their surroundings, since neither knew what he was planning. All they could do was wait and be ready for whatever would happen next…

Zak finds himself in the familiar shadow world he has spent much of his time in. Wisps of blackened shadow floated freely. He could see the distinctive shadows of Zelda and Link defensively surveying their surroundings. But he was more interesting in finding the Shadow God. He was not difficult to spot. He was casually sitting on the shadow version of Zak's bed, nonchalantly watching the movements of Zelda and Link in the light world. The Shadow God then turned his attention to Zak.

"What are you doing here little shadow? Decided you want my help have you?" the shadow evilly chuckled.

Zak paused a moment before answering, seeming to collect his thoughts.

"…Yes I need your help. I am powerless without you. I need you to defeat Link."

"What about the Princess? She is more of a threat with her light energy. Link can do nothing to me." The shadow said as he stared at the Princess.

"I still want Zelda as my prize, you cannot harm her." Zak declared.

"I might let you have her, if I am in a good mood after killing off the Hero." The shadow commented without much thought into the matter of granting the insignificant being his request.

"I convinced them that I am on their side, so they will be at a disadvantage. We will pretend to fight in the real world, for I am able to touch your shadow form. We will slowly get closer and closer to the two of them to give you a chance at a direct hit." Zak explained.

"But they will just try and attack when we get closer. It is a foolish disadvantage." The shadow argued, wondering what the little shadow hoped to accomplish.

"But they think I am on their side. Zelda would not risk accidentally hitting me." Zak said.

"So I kill Link… but then Zelda will know she has been betrayed and will start attacking. How do you plan on keeping her contained?" The shadow demanded.

Zak brought a pink crystal from the inner reaches of his garb.

"With this…"

The shadow's white eyes squinted at this peculiar crystal.

"What is it?"

"It is the same kind of crystal that Gannon used to trap Princess Zelda after she revealed that she was Sheik and Zelda to Link. She was unable to escape it until Link destroyed the crystal. And if Link is gone, no one will rescue her." Zak told the shadow.

The shadow's white eyes glinted with excitement. He would finally be able to get his hands on Link, making him suffer until the eclipse then killing Farore through Link, also killing the stupid "Hero" in the process.

"You have in intriguing proposal. It amuses me, so I will indulge you. I do find a fault in your plan however…" The shadow commented.

Zak's demure turned to confusion.

"What is the problem?"

Shadows appear from the arms of the shadows; the shadows twisted and turned to a similar form two blades.

"Where are your weapons?" The shadow questioned, a dark smile on his face.

Zak realizes that he completely forgot about his weapons, his dual blades sitting next to the bed in the light realm.

"I did not have time to grab them before. I needed to leave quickly so they could not guess what I was up to. If we shadow shift out of the shadow world right here, I can grab my blades and we can fight."

"It would be entertaining to see how good your blade skills really are…" The shadow said as he shifted back to the light world.

Zak smiled mischievously, as he too shifted back to the light.

Link saw the shadow emerge and started running toward it. He was surprised when Zak appeared behind the shadow with his dual blades. As Zak swung, the shadow saw the hero's surprise and turned around to block Zak's blade with a shadowy form of Zak's weapon.

"Trying to sneak attack from the shadows are you? That is my specialty." The shadow taunted, wanting Zak to amuse him with a display of fury.

"You are at a disadvantage. You are no longer in your domain where you control everything. The light world belongs to us being of the light!" Zak exclaimed as he swiped at the Shadow's side.

Link was confused. How did Zak get the shadow to come out? This fight could not be the reason the Shadow would leave his land. He would not give up home advantage. The fight also seemed staged, almost as if neither was actually planning on injuring the other. He looks into his brother's eyes, seeing his hatred of the shadow. His brother's eyes quickly shift to Link, tilting toward the shadow as he does so, as if asking for help with the shadow. Link started forward again when Zelda put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Zelda?" Link whispered.

"Something's not right… The Shadow is not trying to strike any blows. Zak seems to be trying to stall. Your blade will not do much damage either…" Zelda says as she puts her hands on the blade and closes her eyes.

A soft glow of light extends from Zelda's fingertips to the blade. The blade seems to absorb the light Zelda is giving it. Link looks amazed at the sparkling light, how adding more and more light energy made the sword softly glow golden.

"Now you should be able to attack the shadow and do some damage." She whispered as she looks at Zak's attacks only hitting the shadow blades. Whenever he would aim at the body of the shadow, the blade never managed to do damage, thought Zak seemed adept enough to avoid getting hit himself. Zak had his own fighting style. Though he used dual blades like the Gerudo, he did not use them the same way. The Gerudo used both blades to attack or to block, but Zak put them hilt to hilt and swung them like they were one long dual blade. Zak's transition between these two modes was quick and smooth. Zelda was impressed; she had never seen him fight. She hoped that the light infused Master Sword would be able to hurt the shadow, otherwise they are doomed.

Zak was keeping an eye on Zelda and Link's interactions. He had found a way of getting the shadow out, it was up to them to figure out how to attack. He would keep the shadow distracted as long as he can. He always had the crystal if all else failed. Zak does not know if the crystal would work, but it is a last resort. He glimpsed light coming from Link's sword out of the corner of his eyes. Maybe now they had a chance. Zak flipped his swords once again into dual blade mode; giving the shadow a relentless assault to keep the shadow's focus on him. He hoped that the light sword would kill the shadow with one strike, otherwise there was going to be a problem. The shadow would slink off into the darkness if he was hurt and it would be very difficult to retrieve him from the shadow world…

Link slowly, cautiously approached the shadow, making sure to stay directly behind the shadow. Link was right next to the shadow about to strike when...

"Did you really think I did not notice you foolish Hero?" The shadow says as his face magically appears before Link.

Link was startled by the shadow's face appearing from nowhere, but Link swung his blade anyway. The shadow put up his own shadow blades to block, what he believed to be a futile attack, only to have the light sword cute right through the shadow blades and straight through the shadow being.

The shadow roared in surprise and pain. The Hero's blade stings where it has touched his shadow form. He tried reformulating his shadow form, but the smaller pieces Link cut off disappeared. The shadow felt the loss of his essence. Even though to everyone else, the body seemed to be shadow and always shifting forms, to him his body was more solid and the loss of parts of his shadow was similar to a loss of a limb. He felt diminished, he could not fathom such a thing, yet it happened. The shadow's eyes glowed angrily as he reforms his arms, stretching himself thinner. He yelled as shadow energy was flung from his body in a circle around him, which spread all over the cave.

Zak and Link managed to deflect the shadow energy with their blades. Zelda quickly pulled up a light shield which absorbed the darkness.

The shadow disappeared into the shadows, hardly conceiving his frailty to the Hero's blade.

'So the Princess fused the sword with light…' the shadow thought darkly. The little shadow tricked him, but no matter. If he got rid of the princess, the light powers would be gone, and Link and Zak's morale would lessen, for they both cared for the princess and held her in such hard regard. This time he would attack the princess. He would make her give him her Triforce piece, or if she refused, he would just rip the Triforce piece from her dead corpse anyway. Either way, by the time of the Eclipse he will rule…

"What was that about Zak?" Link demanded. "The fight was obviously staged. Why?"

"I got him up here and stationary did I not? I told the shadow I would help him, so he appeared up here. I figured you two would be able to come up with something if I distracted him." Zak said confidently.

Link was surprised. His brother seemed stronger than before. There was a command to his voice that had never been there before.

Zelda listened quietly to the two brothers. She watched Link closely seeing how he talked with his brother. She was glad Link was accepting of Zak's answer. Zelda wondering if the Shadow would dare make another appearance after realizing that they would able to kill him.

She heard the faintest of noises from behind and turns to see a shadow ball flying right at her. She quickly tries to bring up a light shield, but since the light shield was hastily put together, the light energy was stretched thin in some areas. If she had been given a little bit more warning the shield could have been fully formed. But she barely had any time to think. The shadow energy ball exploded against the light shield, breaking through the shield and the shadow energy went right into her right shoulder. Zelda was flung backward by the explosion. She stayed on the ground unmoving. The shadow cackled with the direct hit. The princess would give him what he wanted and then she would die.

"Zelda!" Link shouts as he rushed to her body, hoping that she is not dead. At her side, he can hear her breath faint, but still there. Link exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding. He softly says her name, trying to coax her awake, but she did not awake.

"She will never awake foolish hero. That is unless you give your Triforce of Courage to me." The shadow appeared with an evil glint in his eyes and a twisted smile on his face.

Link was overcome with rage, his eyes starting to become a golden color.

"What if I refuse?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, then she will just be in a dark nightmare the rest of her life, living through the horrors of her nightmares for the rest of eternity. Fitting punishment for a light one, is it not?" The shadow taunted with a smug smile.

"I will kill you first!" Link shouted, his eyes blazing golden, he rushes at the shadow with incredible speed, sadly the hero was not fast enough, and the shadow quickly enveloped himself in the dark realm.

Zak watched the scene unfold, unable to do anything. It was as if the scene was unfolding in slow motion. When time finally went back to normal, Link was in golden fury, yet unable to attack the shadow. Zak knew that Link was in no condition to formulate a plan, so Zak knew it was up to him to figure out how the shadow appear in the light world and stay still. Zak disappeared into the shadow world once again…

He found the shadow's form diminished, barely able to be concrete; it was as if the shadows were breaking apart, even in the shadow realm. As Zak slowly approached, the shadow did nothing. Zak got right up and touched the shadow, only then did the shadow howl.

"What are you doing you twerp? See what the light does to those who are its enemy? The light slowly kills… ripping shadow apart piece by piece, until the shadow is no more…" As he says this, more of his shadow form dissipates, leaving a had like shape and torso, but not much else.

"What have you done to Zelda?" Zak demanded.

"Since she showed my darkness to light, I decided to show her lightness complete and utter darkness." The feeble form smiled evilly.

Zak brought one of his blades to the Shadow's neck.

"Undo it or you die now!" Zak demands.

"Killing me will not bring her out of her dreams, little shadow. It will only make her condition worse." The shadow explained with a wicked smile.

Zak was uncertain if the shadow was telling the truth or trying to save himself from harm.

"And your pathetic blades would do no damage to me…" the shadow says as if hearing Zak's thoughts.

Zak could see that as the shadow was sitting in the shadow world, his form was being healed. The places that were stretching thin were now patching themselves. Zak's face paled. The darkness in the shadow realm was unlimited, if the shadow stayed in the shadow world for a long time, his form would completely heal. Still one thing confused Zak, why did the shadow not attack him, after all, Zak deceived him.

"Are you so weak to not fight?" Zak questioned, trying to understand the shadow's actions.

The shadow's eyes did not hold their normal expression of hatred, instead they were calm.

"You are a little shadow. Your soul, even split from mine, still has the essence of shadow inside it. I cannot destroy shadows, so I cannot kill you. Attacking you with shadow energy would only increase your power." The shadow said quietly.

"Oh…" Zak said stunned. He had never guessed that the shadow energy was unable to kill him. But that did not mean that the shadow could not kill him other ways.

"Is the wound bad?" Zak asked to access if another attack from the light sword would kill him as he walked behind the shadow.

"It almost killed me. I can still feel the light essence breaking apart the shadow connections on my body as I try to reformulate my shape." The shadow said frustrated.

Zak wondered why the shadow was revealing all of this to him. Was he trying to buy time or sympathy? Zak brushed those thoughts from his mind, it did not matter. Killing the shadow before the eclipse is what matters. Zak bear hugged the shadow, clamping the shadow's arms and holding the shadow still as Zak shadow shifted back to the light…

Link was in fury, the golden power had taken control and nothing would sedate it but the shadow's death. There was no fear, there was no love, there was only hatred and a need to kill. Suddenly the shadow appeared. Link rushed to the creature, slicing through the shadow's body. Link saw the shadow's body start to disintegrate, but right before the shadow faded, he laughed and said.

"I will be back… and next time your brother will not be able to help you… since you killed him…"

Then the shadow was gone. Link was triumphant. He won. He then looked down and saw Zak's body sprawled on the floor. The light vanished from his eyes. He barely realized he had killed his brother when he heard Zelda's scream. He turned his head and saw Zelda's body convulsing as if possessed.

All the color drained from Link's face… what had he done…


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40: Trapped By Darkness

Zak's breaths were shallow; he was still alive, but barely. His brain barely registered Zelda's scream. His only thought was potions… Link must have a potion..

"Link…" Zak hoarsely croaked.

Link heard Zak's plea in the dead silence of the cave. Her screams had died moments ago as she seemed to go back into her previously sleeping state. Link felt a glimmer of hope.

"Zak, you are alive?" Link questioned, barely believing it was possible.

He saw Zak's eyelids flutter, as if Zak was trying to open them but could not.

"Potion…" Zak pleaded; his voice barely audible.

Link looked sadly at his brother. The potions he had were for minor cuts and bruises, nothing to the magnitude of healing that Zak needed. Only fairies could do the healing Zak required. Link did not see the harm in trying though. Maybe the potions would be enough to save Zak long enough to get him better help.

Link popped the cork off one of his red potions and put it to Zak's lips. Zak slowly drank the potion, sighing after finishing. Link could see the wound stop bleeding, looking a little better, but the gash in Zak's stomach was still plainly there. Link uncorked his second red bottle and had Zak drink that one as well. Zak more enthusiastically guzzled this one down, apparently gaining some energy from the last bottle. The gash seemed to slowly start piecing itself together. While it was not healed completely, it was a vast improvement. Link gets bandages from the pack on Epona and wraps up Zak's torso.

"Stay as still as you can. I have to see if I can do anything for Zelda." Link told Zak.

"She is in a dream of darkness… the shadow said she would never wake up from it…" Zak coughed.

"What?" Link said in disbelief. "Why did you let me kill him then?"

"We were never going to kill him otherwise. He was not going to reveal anything else about her condition, I tried. I also am not sure if he was telling the truth... I do not know if he was just trying to stall for time." Zak told Link.

Link accepted Zak's answer; there was nothing that could be done about killing the shadow now and Zelda would have wanted them to kill it, even if it cost her life…

Link hurried to Zelda's side. Her body had stopped convulsing and her breathing was normal. It was as if she had never screamed, but he knew he heard it.

"Zelda…" Link says softly, trying to coax Zelda from sleep. He saw her eyelids flutter, but no outward reaction.

"No!" Zelda shouted as her body contorted again. Link tried holding her still so she would not hurt herself, but she squirmed away from Link's grasp.

"Zelda!" Link pleaded. "Please wake up!"

Zelda appeared to not hear him as her screams fill the cave once again.

Link wondered if she would ever come back, or if it was as Zak said… that she is stuck in her nightmares forever…

Her light barrier failed. The shadow's darkness crashed through her poorly and hasty light shield she barely had time to create. The net thing she knew her world was covered in shadows. Everywhere she looked there was darkness. Zelda created a small light ball in her hand to help her see.

She gasped and fell to her knees. She was in Castle Town… the normally bustling town was dead silent, an eerie silence… All the Hylians normally living there were dead. Most of them were mutilated beyond recognition. The ones who she was able to recognize were all people she knew… the faces of her Hylian Guards who had protected her since birth. All of their faces were wrought with horror, as if the last thing they had ever seen had scarred them with inexplicable fear. She stood back up and managed to move forward through the carnage.

"How did this happen?" she said out loud stunned.

As she walked toward Hyrule Castle, her home, she saw different races' bodies lying dead. Zora's with their own spears stabbed into them, Gorons with their arms crushed and broken. Zelda wondered how this all happened without her. She could not recall where she had been before waking up in the darkness.

'Did the shadow win?' She thought to herself, for the moon was nonexistent and the sky had no clouds, the sky held nothing at all. It was as if the shadows had descended and had eaten the sun, moon, clouds, and stars. There had never been this much darkness in the realm of light before.

She made her way to the castle, apprehensive of what she would find there. As she crossed the threshold of the castle, the light in her hand died. Claws suddenly were digging into her shoulder, she screamed as she tried to dislodge herself from the creature. She summoned her light again to see a glimpse of a creature, the likes of which she had never seen. But once the light reached the creature, the creature disappeared into the shadows.

Zelda could still feel the creature's claws in her skin… it was as if the creature had not left at all and if Zelda looked back, she would see it still having her shoulder in its clutches.

She continued into her castle, which normally gave her a sense of peace, but this time only dread filled her mind. Who else would she find dead in the castle? She hoped desperately that Link was not among the dead. If there was anyone alive, it would surely be him.

In the castle the servant's bodies lay broken on the floor; she knew practically all of them by name. They always made her days in the castle seem less gloomy when Link was not around. Now they were all dead…

Zelda felt a need for vengeance. She needed to destroy whatever creature had brought such destruction to her land and her people.

She encountered no one as she made her way through the castle. She was starting to wonder whether she was the only living creature left. She wondered if the ones responsible either thought she was dead, or thought she was not worth the trouble of killing. Or they had other plans for her…

By this time, Zelda had made her way to the throne room. She saw a figure siting in her chair. There was blood all over him as he nonchalantly seemed to be waiting for something. She looked at his face. It was Link! But her initial happiness was dashed when she saw his eyes glinted with madness. She then wondered if it was Zak, but there were none of Zak's scars…

"Link?" Zelda hesitantly asked, not sure if she really wanted to know what happened to him. A dark aura seemed to expand from him.

"Zelda! You finally made it!" Link said happily.

"Come closer, I am weak from all the fighting."

"Fighting?" Zelda asked as she walked closer, still wary of her love.

"Yes. I had to do a lot of fighting to get to the castle." Link said calmly.

"I am so glad you made it. I was worried that the shock the shadow gave you would make it so you never woke up." He pulls Zelda into a hug.

"What happened after the shadow attacked me?" Zelda questioned.

"He killed Zak and captured me. He demanded I give him my Triforce of Courage. If I did that he would leave both you and me alone. He would also give me his powers of darkness, like Zak had." Link explained.

"But what about the rest of Hyrule? Why is everybody dead?" Zelda questioned, backing away from Link's embrace.

"Hyrule has fallen to shadow. He killed the Goddesses and killed all life, but allowed you and me to live my Zelda." Link said calmly.

"No!" Zelda shouted, pushing Link away.

"How could you? Our friends? My people? You just watched as everyone died?" Her voiced cracking with emotion.

"I did not just watch. I helped kill them." Link said with a crazy smile.

Zelda could not believe it… Link gave the world over to shadow…

"But it is all right, we are together." Link said happily.

"No…" Zelda said as tears streamed down her face. She could not believe that Link would have fallen to shadow. This had to be a trick. She had thought she saw shadows expanding from Link when she came in, a quality the shadow god had when she first saw him.

"You are not Link… you are the shadow god… Link would never have given over his Triforce piece willingly. And if the goddesses were dead, I would not be able to use my light magic which stems from the goddesses' power. You are nothing but a fraud!" Zelda shouts at the figure.

Link sighed.

"I should have known better than to try and fool the chosen one bestowed with wisdom…"

Link said as he is enveloped in a cloak of shadow, to appear as the shadow god.

"I am not Link… but that does not mean that Farore is not dead… Link valiantly tried to kill me, but with you gone the light in his sword vanished. He was unable to attack me. I broke through his mind's defenses, so feeble after you 'died' and I ripped the Triforce of Courage from him, killing him. All that is left is to kill Nayru… I just need your Triforce piece… and you will give it to me."

"Never!" Zelda shouted. "Do what you wish with me, but you will never have Nayru."

"Princess… you are no fool. You know that I have an eternity to torture you. I can make you see Link die thousands of times, see the slow destruction and pain of your people. You will eventually succumb. There is no one to save you… no escape… it is best if you just give me what I want…" The shadow said with much persuasion.

Zelda knew that if she was the only one left, that eventually he would break her. That eventually he would get what he wants. But Zelda did not want to believe that they were dead, especially Link…

"Why don't I remember anything after your attack? I could not have been knocked out for too long." Zelda demanded.

"You were not just knocked out, you almost died. The shadow magic's explosion against the light 'killed' you. You were barely breathing and not moving. To Zak and Link, you were dead. I saw the little light still within you and knew you to be alive, but why tell them that. No reason to give them hope, better to crush it from them. Makes them easier to destroy." The shadow god said smiling evilly.

Zelda's eyes filled with hatred and sadness as she started collecting light energy in her hand.

"You will not destroy me so easily." Zelda said threateningly. She then threw the light ball into shadow's face.

It hit him and he grunted in pain.

"…How are you able to use the light… all but one goddess is dead?"

"Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin, there cannot be one without the other." Zelda told the shadow.

"So you are saying that if I kill all the goddesses that I will cease to exist as well? That is foolish; there are many places where there is no light, just darkness."

"The world must be in balance or it will be destroyed." She told the darkness.

"Then why does your goddess not come and trap me again and restore balance? Why does she not help the creatures she brought law and order to? Why does she leave you to the whims of the darkness the goddesses are supposed to keep trapped?" The shadow taunted.

"They cannot break the laws they themselves created. Their only influence in the world after its creation is choosing who is bestowed with the pieces of the Triforce." Zelda said.

"Then the goddesses are foolish to leave you creatures to rule yourselves. You are meant to be ruled." The shadow spat.

"You do not understand anything, you only thirst for power that you will never have."

"Never have? Oh I have lots of power Princess. The world is mine to play with." The shadow taunted.

Zelda thought about what he just said, and what he had been saying in the past. He is distracting her from thinking this situation through. If he really had taken Link's Triforce, then he could have just used her power to take the Triforce from her. He also talked about making her see whatever it was he wanted her to see. What if this was all fake and he had her under some sort of power. She recalled the last thing she remembered, a shadow energy ball rushing toward her and it colliding with her light. What if she was unconscious and the shadow was using this advantage to get into her mind. As she realized this, she saw some sort of shimmer around her…

Link stayed by Zelda's side, listening to her murmurings from her dreams as he desperately tried to think of some way to bring her back.

"Did you talk about anything else with the shadow while you were in that shadow realm of yours?" Link asked, hoping that maybe there was some little detail that Zak just did not recall that could give him a clue about what might work.

"He told me that the first light wound almost killed him instantly." Zak mentioned, his breathing becoming more normal after the potions took effect.

"That does not help us Zak, we know he is weak to light power, but that is not the problem here." Link said exasperated, quite tired from the exertion of the battle and the vigil he has been keeping over his love.

"I am sorry; I do not know what he really did to her. How can I fix what I do not understand?" Zak said, as calmly as he could, for his brother was just concerned for the woman he loved.

"Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin, there cannot be one without the other." Zelda said out of nowhere while dreaming.

"What did she just say?" Zak asked curiously, it seemed to resonate with him, but he was not sure if he heard correctly.

"She said 'Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin, there cannot be one without the other.' Why do you ask? Does it give you an idea?" Link wondered.

"Do you remember when Zelda was trapped by Ganon?" Zak asked.

"Of course I do. What about it?" Link questioned.

"Well, she was trapped in a crystal with Ganon, why did she not use her light energy to escape; surely the light energy would have been able to shatter the crystal?" Zak said, remembering when he had watched Ganon's plans, Zelda's capture, and Ganon's demise from the shadows.

"Zelda told me she was not able to use her light energy while inside the crystal." Link replied, wondering where this conversation was going. As far as Link knew, there were no more of those crystals anywhere in Hyrule.

"Well, then maybe we should use a crystal. If light cannot function in the crystal, than neither can shadow right? Zelda just said that neither exists without the other." Zak offered.

"Those crystals do not exist anymore Zak. The last crystal was used by Gannon." Link said sadly.

"Oh really?" Zak said with a sneaky smile as he started reaching into a pocket in his garb before wincing in pain. "Ugh. I have a crystal. I was going to show you it, but I cannot quite reach it at the moment. It is in the pocket right below the stomach wound."

As Zak was talking Link had laid Zelda's head down on the floor and walked over to his brother. He found the pocket that Zak had pointed out. He carefully reached in and pulled out the smooth clear pink crystal. He had never seen the miniature, he had only barely glimpsed at the crystal when it had held Zelda. He was more concerned with breaking her free than the crystal itself.

"Do you know how these things work?" Link asked Zak, unsure what to do with the crystal now that he had it.

"You say the name of the person you want to entrap and the place they are at and throw it up in the air." Zak said, coughing, still not in much condition to be doing much, a little bit of blood coming out from coughing, though he conceals it from his brother.

Link did as Zak said and tossed the crystal up into the air, preparing to catch it if it fell down. But to Link's surprise the crystal disappeared to materialize around Zelda, and pulling Zelda's body up and into a standing position a few feet above the floor. For several moments, it seemed like nothing happened.

He then saw Zelda's eyes slowly open, looking around confused, like she had just woken up from in the middle of a dream as was still groggy.

"Zelda!" Link shouted excitedly at seeing his love's eyes open again.

When Zelda opened her eyes she was confused, for the images she had seen just moments ago still clung to her eyes and memory. The shadow had started screaming, begging for her to stop whatever it was she was doing, for she was destroying him. She had wondered what he was talking about since she had done nothing. The next moment she was in a familiar position surrounded by a pink crystal. She was still trying to grasp what was all going on when she heard Link shout her name. She found him alive and well and it brought her such joy. She also looked at him and saw all the emotion in his eyes. Tears started flowing down her face as she softly said his name.

"Link…"


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41: May the Goddesses Protect You…

Link ran up to the crystal surrounding his love, putting his hand against the crystal and the only thing separating him from his Zelda.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned for her safety.

"Yes, I am just fine Link. Was that all a dream? Is the shadow gone? Why am I in a crystal?" Zelda asked, still confused about what all had happened.

"Yes, it was a dream, a dream created by Shadow. The crystal made him disappear, for it stopped your light powers, and darkness thrives off light, killing darkness as well. We will never have to worry about Shadow ever bothering us again my Princess." He says, desperately pressing his hands on the glass, needing to hold his love in his arms again.

"All we need to do is get you out of the crystal and we can go back home." Link said, as he realized that he did not know how to get her out of there.

"How do we do that Link? The last time, you killed Ganon to get the crystal to break." Zelda asked, starting to worry.

Link felt stupid. He had not thought of how to get her out of the crystal, just to get her free from the shadow. He looked to his brother, whose condition appeared to worsen, blood soaking the bandages he had wrapped around the wound. This time it was up to him to figure out a solution. He was tired of relying on others for help. He was going to figure this out on his own.

'What do I have that might be strong enough to break the crystal?' Link thought to himself. He thought of all the things he had in his arsenal, but they are nothing compared to the strength of the crystal. He then looked at his hip and saw the master sword, his trusty blade that had been with him for a long time. If anything could break through the crystal, surely the master sword could.

"I will try using the master sword to break the crystal." Link forewarns Zelda right as he clashed the blade with the crystal. The master sword barely makes a scratch on the crystal.

Link is crestfallen. Using the master sword did nothing, and he did not have any other ideas.

"Well that did nothing..." Zak barely whispered, his wounds draining his energy, his eyes close.

Zelda looked at her love sadly, just wanting to be able to hug him again. She could not think of anything that would destroy the crystal, for she had tried everything to get out of it before. She hoped that she was not doomed to live her life in the crystal. There had to be something…

Link thought about when he was his strongest. That was when his eyes glowed golden, he had unimaginable power. But he never was able to control it; the golden power only appeared in dire need or intense rage. If he could control it... now that power, the true power of the goddesses, would make his master sword be able to cut through anything.

He closed his eyes as he thought about his need to hold his Zelda in his arms again, his undying love for her, how she made him feel whole. He then felt a similar sensation, as if he could do anything. He opened his eyes, and he could see a golden aura around him, the aura surrounded his sword as well. He could see the startled look on Zelda's face, for she had never seen this golden power arise from him. He smiled softly at his Zelda. Then he aimed carefully for the bottom of the crystal, so to not hurt Zelda.

"Hiiahhh!" Link grunted as he swung his sword around in a big circle around him.

The force of the blow cracked the crystal, which caused the rest of the crystal to crack, freeing Zelda. Zelda could finally move, and was about to fall, but Link had spun fully around and quickly sheathing his sword. He caught her as she fell. She looked up at him to see him smiley widely, the golden light in his eyes starting to dim, returning his eyes to blue. Zelda hugged his neck tightly, and Link hugged her tightly back. He then set her on her own two feet, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After some they broke apart, Zelda's eyes told Link that she had so many questions.

"Link… how did?" Zelda started.

Link brought his forehead to hers and said.

"I will explain it all, but can we go home? I can explain it on the way." Link said.

Zelda smiled.

"Of course my hero."

They turned to Epona, and found Zak, they had forgotten about him in all the excitement of finally being together. They both shared a worried look, for he did not seem like he was doing too well.

Link wondered whether Epona would be able to carry all three of them, or how fast she would be able to ride. He was not sure Zak would make it if they went slowly, but if they went too quickly they could make his wound even worse.

"Do you think he will be able to survive the trip to the Great Fairy?" Zelda asked Link, also worried for Zak's well-being.

"I do not think so, but I do not know if he would be able to wait until someone traveled there and back." Link replied, not knowing what to do.

Zelda knelt by Zak, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Zak?" She softly, hoping Zak still has enough energy to open his eyes.

Zak hears Zelda's voice and forces his eyes open, to make sure he is not imagining the sound of her voice.

"You are awake Princess." He smiles weakly.

"Zak… what happened to you? Do you think you can make it to the Gerudo Desert?" Zelda asked, hoping.

"I held the Shadow in place so Link could kill him with his Golden Power. I knew the blade would go through me too, but death was worth it to kill the Shadow…" Zak said with certainty, knowing that he would die. Link had tried so hard to keep him alive, but it was not enough. He could feel himself disappearing into nothingness. He was glad though that he would die not a slave of the Shadow, and that he had protected his brother. He had proved to himself that he was not weak; he could have been the eHero too…

"Death? No Zak you will not die, we will save you." Zelda said hurriedly, not wanting him to give up.

Zak shook his head.

"I already have been saved. You two saved me from the Shadow, let me finally be free. I helped stop the Shadow from bringing destruction to the world. I am a Hero…" He says smiling, but pain was clear in his eyes.

Link knelt by his brother on the opposite side of that Zelda was kneeling.

"Yes Zak, you are. Without you we would not have destroyed the Shadow. I am proud to have you as a brother." Link says as he sees his brother's eyes starting to glaze over. He now knows that Zak is not going to live. He wants to stay with his brother in the last moments.

"May the Goddesses protect you." Link says softly to his brother, Zelda had always said it to him when he was going into a dangerous territory to protect Hyrule. It felt fitting to say it to him as he drew his last breaths, for soon he would be with the Goddesses.

Then a soft glow began to envelop the cave. He looked up to see three beautiful women, one clad in a long red dress that crackled with fire, one with vines and roses surrounding her body, and the third appeared to be garbed in the ocean. He felt like he knew the one in roses…

"Farore…" Link said in an awed whisper. He could not believe it. These women had to be the Goddesses…

Zelda looked up too.

She could not believe her eyes either. She felt a kinship with the one garbed in water.

"Nayru…" She said in disbelief.

She knew the Goddesses left this world long ago; she could not imagine that they would come back.

Zak looked up, unsure of what was happening. He found he was not feeling like he was fading away anymore. He saw the three women and Link and Zelda's reaction to them. He knew very little about the Goddesses, but even he was able to recognize them.

Nayru was the first to speak.

"My little ones, we have been watching the events that have transpired here, how you defeated the shadow that even us Goddesses had problems getting rid of." She glanced at Din, for a moment, a cross look on her face. Din returned her gaze with a shrug and a smirk.

"And we believe that the one possessed by the Shadow should have a chance at a real life. For his life had been stolen from him. We bestow our blessing upon you Zak, may you enjoy this new chance at life and treasure it."

As she said this, they all touched their hands to their lips and blew kisses at Zak. A golden aura surrounded Zak as all his wounds disappeared.

Zak felt strength in his body once more. He looked at himself and could not believe it. He was excited to be alive, but one question hung in his mind.

"What about the essence of shadow he left in me?" Zak asked. "Is there any possibility he could come back?"

"No, you were also stabbed by Link's golden power, any reminisces of the Shadow God is gone, though I do not know if your powers of shadow shifting will still be with you." Nayru said calmly.

Zak nodded, content with their answer, resting his head against the floor again, still trying to understand what all happened in such a short amount of time.

Link had so many questions for the Goddesses, part of him was angered by their allowance of the Shadow God to roam about Hyrule, at the fact that because he was the "chosen hero" that his brother got consumed by shadow, part of him was glad that they had saved his brother. He wondered why did they decide to show themselves now.

"This was all your fault in the first place…" Link started saying.

"Link!?" Zelda said surprised at the accusation.

Nayru, used a calming hand gesture.

"It is okay my child, let him speak."

"You should not have let the Shadow God onto Hyrule and let him do what he wants to wreak havoc. You should have put a stop to him long ago. If you had kept the shadow away from Hyrule my parents would not have died! And Zak would not have been tormented his whole life by shadow." Link angrily said to the goddesses.

Din spoke this time.

"We could not kill him, for as Zelda said in the shadow nightmare; light and shadow are two sides of the same coin, there cannot be one without the other. We could not kill him. Even if I had not sent him free, he would have found a way to do so on his own. It was only a matter of time."

There was uneasy tension in the air, Link still felt betrayed by the goddesses, and their words only seemed like excuses.

It was then that Farore decided to speak.

"My champion, my courageous Hero. While what happened to your family was tragic, it was meant to happen for you needed to fulfill the prophecy of the boy in green who came from the forest. Without the shadow, who knows what the future could have become. You could have been kept away from the dangers of Hyrule, but it would have given the world over to Gannon to rule as he pleased with nothing to stop him. Without the events of what happened to you, you might never have met your love, Princess Zelda. I know you are angry at us, but we believed that the Shadow would be stopped in time by you. You would be able to do something we could not. Even though life has not been fair to your family, I think that now things can be better for you and your family. Zak has a new chance at life, and you and Zelda can now live in peace." Farore said the last part with a smile.

Link considered the Goddesses' words, even though he did not like being a tool of prophecy, he was glad that he had Zelda, and now his brother. His rage calmed. He then looks up at the Goddesses again.

"Where will you go now?"

"Up again into the heavens. We will still be watching over Hyrule." Nayru said smiling.

"Goodbye my Champion Link…" Farore said as the goddesses started fading away.

"May you two bring Hyrule into a Golden Era…" Nayru said as they vanish from sight.

The three of them were left speechless. They had never expected to see the Goddesses, much less talk to them. They were all able to finally feel relieved. Zak was going to live, Zelda was freed from the shadow dream and the crystal, and Link had all of his memories once again. Now all that was left was to return home.


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue: Going Home

When they made it to the Gerudo encampment, they were greeted with cheers. Nabooru came out with a beaming smile on her face, glad to see that Link was safe. But her smile soon turned sour as she looked upon Zak, while she did not draw her blades, now her hands were resting on their hilts.

"What is he doing here?" She snarled.

"It's okay," Link said quickly to assume Nabooru would not attack him.

"He nearly killed me, and that's okay?" Nabooru said angrily.

"He was possessed by shadow; he was not fully in control of himself." Link started explaining in his brother's defense.

"It is okay Link…" Zak said. "She is right. It is my fault for her being hurt."

Zak then bows and kneels before Nabooru.

"Please forgive me. I am truly sorry for what I did."

Nabooru was surprised at the statement, for she remembered the creature who sadistically enjoyed stabbing her. She did not sense the same malice from the man kneeling in front of her as she did from the creature.

"I forgive you; you do not appear to be the same as the one who attacked me." Nabooru said slowly, still puzzled by the situation.

Nabooru helps Zak up from his kneeling position.

"So you were successful Link I see." Nabooru starts, as she smiles once again. "Have your memories returned?"

Nabooru saw how Link beamed and snuck a look at Zelda before he spoke. She saw love in his eyes when they looked at each other. She knew the answer before he spoke.

"Yes, finally they have." Link says happily as he pulls Zelda closer, placing his forehead against Zelda's for a brief moment. "And I will never lose them again."

"That is wonderful news! Will you be staying for a celebration amongst our people? They will be overjoyed to know that you are safe Zelda, and that Link has returned from the outskirt lands." Nabooru said honestly, hoping that they would be able to give Link and his love a brief respite before they journey home.

Link paused before answering, for he wanted to get back home as soon as possible, they all had been through a lot. They have not even gotten to telling each other everything that had all happened while they were apart. From the little that Zelda had said about her time captured, she did not get much sleep or nourishment. He looked toward his love.

"What do you think my Princess, shall we stay here a night or shall we continue further toward home?" He asked, willing to do whatever it was she wished.

She thought for a moment before saying, "We would love to stay the night Nabooru."

She did not want to offend the desert ruler, for now the tensions between Hylians and Gerudo had ceased, there still was much mistrust between the two. She knew that Nabooru is a great ruler, a sage, and a good friend of Link. They would be safe and she cherished the thought of a nice warm bed after all the time in the dark cave and the perilous wasteland afterwards.

"Then tonight we shall feast!"

The festivities had commenced and there was a wonderful feast. They all enjoyed the food and company. The conversation was left to light topics, for while Nabooru and the Gerudo were curious about all the events that transpired, it would be improper to bring up unpleasant events at such a celebration. Many of the Gerudo were curious about Zak, the man clad in black with blades like the Gerudo's, but Nabooru told them to not discuss them at the feast. Nabooru hoped that eventually the whole story would be told to her, but she did not expect such disclosure. She might never really know what happened. But it was not her concern; she was glad that everything had turned out for her friend.

She looked in his direction and saw how his eyes twinkled with happiness, and he had a big grin on his face. She then looked toward his brother, she saw that he seemed more hesitant with all the hustle and bustle, but he still seemed to be enjoying himself, and saw a small smile appear on his face from time to time. She then turned her attention toward Zelda to see how she was faring. She seemed quite tired; she was smiling and joining in the merriment, but she seemed to lean toward Link, resting slightly on his shoulder. Zelda noticed Nabooru's gaze, and sat up and gestured back, that she needed to discuss something with her. Zelda excused herself momentarily and made her way to one of the tents.

"I will go and check on the guards, and make sure your beds are prepared." Nabooru tells Link as she leaves beyond the tents, then doubles back to the tent Zelda went in.

"Nabooru." Zelda says as she comes in the tent. "Please sit down."

As Nabooru sits she asks, "What is it Princess Zelda, what did you need to discuss with me?"

"Link told me how you helped him on his search for his memories and finding me." Zelda said.

"Of course I did, I was not going to let him roam off all alone with no idea of who he was. If Ruto had gotten a hold of him… who knows what would have happened."

Zelda shuttered at the thought. "It is best not to think about that. But I am indebted to you Nabooru, you helped Link and you graciously held festivities in our honor. Is there anything I can do for you or your people to repay your kindness?"

Nabooru shakes her head as she spoke, "There is no need. Just make Link happy and rule your kingdom well."

"You are very gracious Nabooru." She said happily, but she had a very tired expression.

"It was my pleasure to help Link. Is it time for you to retire Princess? You have been through a lot." She said concerned for she seemed almost ready to faint, though she had seemed fine a couple of minutes ago.

Zelda had originally planned on saying that she was not tired, but when she tried to get up, she just felt like sinking into the bed.

"Yes… I do believe it is time for me to retire for the night, please extend my gratitude to your people for putting on a wondrous feast in our honor."

"Of course Princess. Sleep well." Nabooru said softly as she exits the tent.

When Nabooru comes back to the festivities she announces that the Princess is retiring for the night and told them of her enjoyment of the feast.

Nabooru saw the worry all over Link's face. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said.

"She is just tired, but if you wish to retire for the night as well you can if it makes you feel better being by her side."

Link looks up at his friends and gives an appreciative smile.

"Thank you for understanding Nabooru. I really owe you for helping me out. I will have to repay you somehow someday." He said, unknowingly echoing the words his love said a few minutes previous.

"No need my friend, you have done so much for us, it was the least I could do." Nabooru told him.

As Link retired for the night, Zak silently slinked off to his own tent for the night.

She still was puzzled by Link's brother, there was much mystery surrounding him. But she had other things to think about as she wrapped up the festivities and made rounds to make sure her Gerudo Guards were keeping on their toes before retiring for the night herself.

The next day was filled with goodbyes as Nabooru saw the trio off after giving them provisions. Nabooru knew the next time she would see him would be at his wedding, where she had to accept that Link was tied to the Princess heart, mind, and soul.

They had made it to Kokiri village, for Link knew that Saria would want to know that Zak was safe. Zak seemed to get more and more nervous as they got closer. He did not know how Saria would react to him now. While Link had recounted his trip to save Zelda, he still was unsure how Saria would react. Upon their entrance, there was shock from the Kokiri when they saw Zak. Some glared at him, remembering what he did to Link. Some were upset with him for leaving Saria. And others were just too surprised to tell if they were excited or unhappy that he had come back.

Suddenly Saria came rushing up to them.

"Link!" She said beaming at seeing Link ok; she quickly saw the two next to her.

"Princess Zelda," She says as she bows. "It is an honor."

"As it is for me as well Saria." Zelda says dipping her head. She had always heard so much about Link's childhood friend.

Saria smiles back at the princess, and then turns her attention toward Zak.

"Zak!" She says excitedly, unable to contain her excitement and rushes over and hugs him.

Zak was not expecting this, but hugged her back, still unsure of how to react to being near her again. He was glad that she was happy to see him.

"Saria, it is good to see you again." He said with a nervous smile on his face.

She looks into his eyes with a mix of emotions hiding within them.

"I was not sure if I would ever see you again… and what happened to you? Your eyes… their different." She was surprised by his eyes no longer holding dark and evil intent in them, they reminded her of one of the first times she saw him, all weary over the death of their parents and the long travel to Kokiri Village.

"The shadow is gone, thanks to Link and Zelda." Zak said smiling as his gaze shifted to his brother for a moment. He knew that even though he tried resisting the shadow, without his brother, the shadow would have overtaken his body. Zelda helped him realize that he did not really want to kill his brother like the shadow had wanted him to.

Saria turned to the others, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much Link… and you Zelda, I am truly sorry that you had to be captured for Zak to be free, but I thank you for helping Zak even after he had captured you. You truly are a wonderful woman like Link says."

"I am just glad that I could help him be free." She says as she smiles, remembering his somber song he played on his violin. She had seen it in his pack of things, and hoped that he would continue making wonderful musical pieces with it.

"Come and stay awhile, everyone here will want to know what has happened." Saria commented, hoping that Zak would stay here with her, and that she would be able to spend a little more time with Link before he left with Zelda.

"Do you want to stay here for a bit my love?" Link asked Zelda, not wanting to stay if she wanted to get home, for she had been away from home long enough.

"We can stay for a bit, I want to see where you grew up after all." She said smiling, unable to hide her excitement of seeing the tree house where Link grew up.

"Okay, okay." Link said smiling back, leading her toward his old house leaving Saria and Zak by themselves.

"So what are you going to do now Zak? Will you stay here… with me?" Saria asked hopefully.

"I uh, do not know… I had not really thought about it. I do not think I really belong anywhere…" he said nervously.

Saria shook her head, "You belong here, with me. Here you can be away from the world, but be with me…"

Zak looked at Saria, seeing in her eyes, she truly wanted to be with him. He did not quite understand why she was so insistent, why she wanted to be with him so badly. While he did stand up to the Shadow, he still did not think that he could go back to a "normal" life. How could he forget the past and the bad things he has done? But the more he thought about it, if there ever was a place where could forget, or forgive himself for what he had done, it would surely be with Saria's kind soul. She always saw the best in him even when he was shrouded in shadow.

"Okay, I will stay." He says smiling, hoping that the future will hold happiness for them both.

Saria hugged him tightly all excited and relieved that he would stay with her.

When Link had finally led Zelda to his former house, she was awed by it. She had imagined so many things when he had described his house, but nothing in her imagination was quite like the house in front of her. As she made her way inside, it seemed small and cozy, and she could see Link's touches to the room. Mostly simple and functional, but there was one picture that stood out, it was of her from the time when she had first met Link. She smiled, for she knew that he had a crush on her for a long time… but she did not realize exactly how long.

"My knight, when were going to tell me about this picture you have had of me?" She said in her fake serious voice with a pretend grim expression.

"My princess…" Link started playing along. "I had not expected that you would find out about my crush on you when I first met you. You were quite out of a reach of a humble boy from the forest. For only people who distinguish themselves can earn rank of knight to be near you. I did wish to become a knight once I learned this, so I could be near you." Link admitted with a slight blush across his face.

Zelda kissed him.

"You are so very cute when you blush, you know that Link?" She said smiling wide.

Link blushed more at that comment, causing Zelda to giggle at Link's cuteness.

After a while Zelda and Link found their way back to where Saria and Zak were. Upon listening to Zak's assertion that he would be staying with Saria, Link smiled. Knowing that Saria would definitely be happy and that Zak would feel more comfortable here with Saria than with him in Hyrule Castle. Link wanted to get back home, so shortly afterwards they took their leave, saying goodbye to Saria and Zak.

Saria hugged him tightly.

"Please feel free to stop by anytime Link. We definitely will miss you!"

"Keep in touch with us brother." He said as they hugged briefly as well.

"Do not worry, we will definitely stop by!" Link said smiling.

As Link helped Zelda on Epona, he looked back at the quaint little forest village. He would miss this place…

"Shall we head out my Love?" Zelda whispered in his ear.

With that he was brought out of reminiscence, he would miss his old home, but he knew that his new home would be full of new memories with his Zelda.

He smiled, "Yes we shall. Hold on my Princess."

"Hyah!" Link shouted, Epona instantly started galloping away.

Zelda awakens from a dream, stretching as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sunlight glistened in from her bedchamber window. She walked over opening it, breathing in the fresh air. It was good to be home. The Castle had celebrated her return the day after returning back, for she just wanted to sleep once she finally got home. She had urged her love, her personal knight to get some sleep as well, but he refused. He stayed at her door that whole night, not wanting anything to happen to her. After she had woken up, she had sent him straight to bed, for she knew he was tired.

Today had been two weeks since they had returned home. Link had started becoming less paranoid about losing her with that time, though he still seemed on edge, he did not stand guard on her room every night. She liked that, that meant she had been able to spend the day with him, while she had to attend to some matters of state, she still was allowed some alone time with her beloved Link. With all that had happened during the time that they were apart from each other, it was a lot to take in, some things still did not quite really make sense, but she knew they would in time.

She was excited to meet with him today, for their wedding was fast approaching. She quickly got dressed and went off to find him.

Link was off in a relatively hidden part of the castle. This had always been his spot to come and think. He was playing Zelda's Lullaby on his Ocarina while he was thinking. There were so many new memories of his childhood he had never had before. They seemed foreign yet familiar to him. It still was hard to believe all that had happened to Zelda, Zak and him… How they all managed to make it out safe and sound. He was grateful that they did. He did not know what he would have done if Zelda had not made it. He thought of all his friends, how his memories of them were wiped clean, but slowly came back. Friendships are hard to erase from one's mind. He now remembered why he felt the way he did when Nabooru was injured and healing.

The bomb incident… He had been trying to impress Zelda with the power of the bombs. He showed how they worked and whatnot. After he had showed her how to use them, she wanted to try. He cautiously let her. She ended up holding the bomb for too long. Link had told her to throw it as far away from her as she could. She accidentally flung it towards Link. The bomb had exploded in his face. She had managed to get him to a healer, but she was quite worried during it. When he had finally come to after the explosion, she fussed over him, sorry for what she had done. After that she promised to let Link handle the bombs from then on.

He chuckled. Zelda was so wise at times, yet so silly at others. He was glad he had her.

All of a sudden as if his thoughts had called her, he felt a pair of arms squeeze him tightly as Zelda hugged him from behind.

Zelda kissed his cheek saying, "I finally found you!"

He snuck a kiss then said. "Mmmhmmm! Did you just follow the music?"

"Once I was able to hear it I did. I should have known that you would be in your thinking spot." She said smiling.

"How did my Princess sleep?" Link asked as he turned around, pulling her close making her blush in the process.

"Very well. I had a dream about you!" She said happily.

"Oh really? And what happened in this dream with me?" He said insanely curious.

"I cannot tell you…" She said blushing more. "At least not till we are married…"

Link blushed crazily and smiled widely as he could only imagine what she had dreamed about.

"Oh I see!" He said as he passionately kissed her. After their kissing had subsided he spoke again.

"I then cannot wait until we are married in a few days and I can know!" He said with a devilish grin.

Zelda giggled and pulled him close again, giving him a quick nom on the ear.

He laughed too, for now she was just tempting him. But he could wait a few days more.

They walked away from his thinking spot, both thinking of how glad they were that they had each other and both eagerly awaiting their wedding.


End file.
